Sailor Moon Eternal Dreams
by Lillith-of-the-Rose
Summary: Three Months after Galaxia's defeat, new senshi appear. Are they on their side, or are they the enemies? What about DarkStar? Who is she,and why does she hide everything with lies? Sailor Moon Eternal Dreams, a work in progress. Please R and R
1. Prolouge

_Four figures reached the Milky Way. "Is that it?" one with long blonde hair asked._

_"You mean the Milky Way?" responded one with straight brownish blonde hair. "Hai."_

_One with long brown hair turned away. "Do you really think we'll find her here?"  
The last one with end-of-shoulder-blade length blonde hair shrugged. "Probably."_

_The four turned back to face the Milky Way. "Do you see the lights? They're fading rapidly." Commented the one with long blonde hair._

_The one with straight hair nodded. "This has to be it."_


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

The inner Senshi stood a few feet in front of Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu. The time had come that they had to say goodbye to their friends and there were tears in their eyes. Minako suddenly spoke up.

"You guys come back any time." She told them between sobs.

Makoto nodded, " Who knows? There may come a time when we need your help to fight another enemy."

"Ja ne, Minako-chan." Yaten whispered.

"Ja ne." She replied.

Farewells were going around, Seiya was the only one who hadn't said anything. "Mamoru-San…"

Mamoru looked up from Usagi.

" It's your turn to protect her."

Mamoru nodded. Usako had told him what she and Seiya had been through. He understood.

"Well, Usa-chan will certainly need protecting if Seiya-kun ever returns." Rei joked.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, " Don't say that about Seiya!" The argument between the two friends went on. Of course Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu and Taiki had never seen Rei and Usagi in an argument like this before. They were silent for a moment then… Yaten doubled over in laughter, Taiki put a hand on his head, Seiya just well…. looked embarrassed and Kakyuu waited patiently for their departure. Finally everyone calmed down.

" I guess this is it." Kakyuu spoke.

Ami nodded, " I guess so."

" Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and you Kakyuu." Usagi stated. " I'll miss you all."

Seiya nodded, " Hai, Odango."

Even Yaten had to admit he would miss them. Seiya had one last look at his Odango and then she was gone from his life forever.

The girls watched the four shooting stars quietly until they were out of sight.

" I better be getting home." Minako spoke up.

" Minako is right." Ami acknowledged. They all went home thinking they'd never see their friends again.

When the Starlight's arrived back on their home planet; Kinmoku. A drastic change occurred. They were suddenly back in their true forms. Girls.

This part of the story shall be in Seiya's point of view

When we arrived at our home planet I was relived to see my body had already changed back to its normal form. My heart was still aching for Odango at the moment. And I had feeling it would be for a while. As I looked around my planet, I gasped.

No one's point of view

" It's worst then I remembered…" Seiya whispered clearly startled.

" Yes, Seiya." Kakyuu answered. " Galaxia caused a lot of damage. A lot will have to be done."

Yaten was using her empathetic senses searching for any type of life on their rural planet. She shook her head, " There's no other life here except for a few wild animals here and there." She told them.

" Well I'm not surprised." Taiki started as they walked towards the palace " Galaxia killed about everyone, we were the only one's who escaped."

" Survivors, will be appearing soon," Kakyuu assumed, " They'll help rebuild, but starting tomorrow you three will be rebuilding."

Kakyuu's point of view

I was so sure of my sailors. Day by day I watched buildings and trees go up. I was sure of them, but I felt guilty. Being back here brought back all those memories. I was feeling guilty of living them, alone to find me. Living them alone after I was defeated again, killed. I left them twice. I felt guilty.

No one's point of view.

There was a knock on Kakyuu's door. Kakyuu straightened up. "Hai?" She asked politely.

" Kakyuu?" It was Seiya. Kakyuu relaxed.

" Come in Seiya."

Sailor Star Fighter walked into the room, " I was just going to say," she stopped noticing the look on Kakyuu's face. "Ouhi?" She asked, kneeling down by her princess and taking her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Hai, and Iei." Kakyuu said as a tear rolled down her face. Fighter wiped it away with a gloved finger.

" Ouhi? What is it?" She pulled Kakyuu into an embrace.

Princess Kakyuu started weeping, "oh, Seiya! I feel so guilty."

" Guilty? Of what, Ouhi?"

"I'm guilty because I left you three. I couldn't stand up to Galaxia so I had to leave."

"Is this why you've been so quite lately?" Sailor Star Healer asked as she strolled in the room. She stopped short when she saw Kakyuu in Fighter's arms. Fighter saw the look on Healers face and quickly released her princess.

Kakyuu's face was streaked wet with tears. " Hai." She nodded desolately.

Sailor Star Maker then walked in the room. " Ouhi, don't you know that we never held any of that against you in the first place."

Kakyuu looked a little startled, foolish her for not thinking about what they thought about her. Kakyuu then relaxed, sitting down. "Fighter, what were you going to tell me?"

Fighter looked confused a minute. " I forgot, I got so worried about you that I forgot." She mumbled.

Healer shook her head and chuckled. "Baka."

Taiki's point of view

For month's we've been rebuilding this planet, almost a fourth of the capital is rebuilt. Rebuilding, protecting and trying to get all the sleep we need. I haven't had time to do the thing I most enjoy. Writing poetry.

No one's point of view.

The Sailor Starlight's and their princess sat around a small coffee table. Eating their breakfast. More than half of the population of Kinmokusei had returned in just a few short months.

Kakyuu spoke up, " I'm proud of you three." She began. " You've been working hard on putting Kinmokusei back together."

Yaten's point of view

A cold shiver went down my spine, something bad was happening. I looked at Taiki and Seiya. By the looks on their faces I didn't think they sensed it, they were so caught up into what Kakyuu was saying.

No one's point of view.

Yaten stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back as she did. "Excuse me, I need to go." She quickly ran out of the palace and into the city.

When Yaten reached the city and saw the attacker at first she thought he was Mamoru. She shook her head, what was she thinking, she had to Henshin. " Healer Star Power, Make UP!"

"The secret maternal movement away from death…Sailor Star Healer, Stage On!"

He, who ever he was, turned to see Healer and smirked. "Finally I run into a Sailor Senshi."

"Who are you?" Healer demanded.

"Ah, hai. You're an empath aren't you? You can see me."

Slowly Healer nodded, before she realized one of his attacks was headed straight for her.

"Healer watch it! Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker quickly dodged to the right after she attacked.

Healer smiled slightly. Her teammates had finally arrived. The battle raged on.

A blast headed for Fighter, she rolled to the ground gracefully dodging it. The battle once again went on.

"You'll never win!" He yelled at them.

Maker crossed her arms and glared, "Oh, and what makes you think that?" She didn't get an answer; he was gone in a wink.

A few hours later

The Senshi and their princess sat around a conference table, Taiki looked up from her notes. "He's sure to attack again." She told them, "Next time we may not be so lucky."

The ruler of Kinmoku nodded, "Its not safe for you three to stay here…" Kakyuu paused, "You need to return to earth."

"Kakyuu, iei!" Yaten yelled, "We can't just leave you here alone!"

"I won't be here. I'll be on Chuu."

"Kakyuu!" Yaten protested again.

She ignored her. "You'll leave early next morning. It's final."

Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi Chibi stood on the balcony of the Tsukino household. Usagi held Chibi Chibi in one arm, her other arm was around Mamoru. Four shooting stars shot across the sky. Usagi sighed, remembering the last time she saw Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. "Mamo-chan?"

"E, Usako?"

"Do you think we'll ever see them again, you know, the starlight's."

He shrugged, "Who knows."

Walking in the streets of earth, Seiya saw her. Walking to school, her pigtails swishing in the wind. "Odango…" She whispered. Seiya started heading towards her.

"Seiya!" Yaten hissed, pulling her back. "What do you think your doing?"

"What do you think?" Seiya retorted.

Taiki shook her head, "We cant' let them know were back yet. Not until it's most needed."

Authors Note: So that was chapter one. If you have any questions or comments email Puu at or Kakyuu at are some Japanese words used and their meanings:

Odango: Well, if you know what Odango Atama means you can probably figure out what Odango means.

Hai or e: Yes, sure or anything of that sort

Ja ne/Sayonara: Goodbye

Iei: No

Ouhi: Along with Hime Ouhi is a Japanese word for Princess. The Starlight's use it to refer to Kakyuu.


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Authors note: Sorry to those who have already been reading this, and I deleted it. I thought it'd be much easier this way.

Chapter two:

"Oh iei!!!!!!! I'm late again!" A young girl of age 16 ran out of her house as fast as she could-which wasn't very fast. _Trying_ to get to school on time. As Tsukino Usagi ran, she saw another girl up ahead with long blonde hair pulled back with a bright red bow.

"Minako!"

Aino Minako turned around. When she saw Usagi she smiled. "Tsukino-san, late again." Minako mocked her.

Usagi pouted, "Don't do that!"

Minako looked at her friend with a sorrowful gaze, "Usa-chan, I was only joking."

Minako then glanced at her watch, "yikes! We've got to get going or we'll be super late!"

Usagi nodded, and started running. Minako was close behind her but came to a halt.

"Usa! Look out!" But she warned her friend too late. Usagi ran straight into a girl with long black hair.

Usagi looked at her feet, "Gomen ne."

The girl smiled, "It's alright," she reached down to help Usagi up. "We all make mistakes sometimes. You two go to Juuban High, don't you?"

"Hai." Minako answered.

"Would you kindly show me the way there?"

"Hai!" Usagi piped up. She was all of a sudden in a good mood, because this girl hadn't said anything about her odangos.

As they walked Minako asked, "you're a third year, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Hai."

Usagi looked up, "We have some friends who are third years. But they might be a little mean and not want you around."

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed, "don't say that about Haruka and Michiru-san!"

"We'll it's true! Remember when we first met them, they were mean to us."

Minako shook her head, "Usagi, they just didn't want us…" Minako stopped so they wouldn't give away their identity.

"By the way," The girl spoke up. "I'm Mirai."

"Tsukino Usagi."

" Aino Minako."

Lunch Break. Juuban High School:

A first year girl with midnight black hair and green eyes sat in the field. The master had sent her to find out who the Senshi were. Her eyes swerved around like hawks eyes, landing on a girl who wore her hair in pigtails and Odangos. She eyed her and her friends. But she couldn't get inside to their minds to find out whom they were. She felt a mental shield around them. Kakumi searched for the person who was causing this to happen. Kakumi then saw three girls standing outside of the schools front doors.

They were looking straight at her.

Or at least one of them was. The one with silver colored hair, hanging in her face and pulled back in a long ponytail. Her raven-haired companion was staring at Tsukino Usagi. And the other girl with long auburn hair was well, reading.

Kakumi narrowed her eyes, got up, and walked into an alley by the school. Yaten, didn't need to follow her to see what she was doing, she just used her empathetic abilities. Then Kakumi teleported.

"Taiki, Seiya." Yaten diverted her attention.

"Hmm," Seiya didn't take her eyes of Usagi.

"Nani?" Taiki asked looking up.

"They're here."

Hino Rei swept the steps to Hikawa Jinja, waiting for the other girls to arrive. She looked up to see a teenaged girl walking towards her. She straightened, "May I help you?" She asked politely.

The Girl nodded, "I'm new to Tokyo, I was wondering if you could help me find someone named…. Selenity."

Rei's mind went crazy She's looking for Usagi-chan! "Ano, hold on I may know something." Rei ran into the halls of the Shrine and pulled out a red star shaped brooch. "Mars Crystal Star Power, Make UP!"

"As Guardian of Princess Selenity, I will not let you find her! I'm Star Sailor Mars!"

Mirai smirked, "Well, it's about time you decided to Henshin."

"Nani?!" Mars exclaimed. Had this girl known she was a sailor soldier all along?

Mirai pulled out a silver 8 pointed star brooch, "DarkStar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

"Nani?" Mars exclaimed, again. She quickly attacked, sensing a source of evil in this Senshi. "Mars…. Flame Sniper!"

Sailor DarkStar quickly and skillfully put up a shield. Then, in one quick movement she attacked Sailor Mars.

"Rei-chan!!!" A new voice called out. "Moon Eternal…."

"Mercury Crystal Star Power…."

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power..."

"Venus Crystal Star Power…"

Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako then shouted together,

"MAKE UP!!!"

"Finally," DarkStar whispered to herself. In a high leap DarkStar was behind Eternal Sailor Moon holding on to her wrists. "Make any movement," She warned the Senshi. "And your princess is gone."

"Demo," Venus took a slight step foreword, as leader. "You're a Sailor Solider too. Doesn't that mean you're on our side?"

"Not necessarily."

"Mercury!" Jupiter called, "Find her weakness!'

Star Sailor Mercury nodded and pressed her earring, a visor appeared over her eyes. After a few seconds she gasped.

"Well?" Mars asked.

"She has none."

"Nani?" Jupiter exclaimed, "Everyone needs to have _some _weakness."

Venus nodded, "Jupiter's right. What about the black star insignia on her forehead?"

Mercury punched a few keys on her mini computer, "iei."

As the inner Senshi puzzled over what to do, there was another voice. A sweet, feminine voice. "Leave Sailor Moon and her friends alone, DarkStar!"

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus looked up to see another sailor Senshi. She was dressed in a white and silver sailor fuku and had long blonde hair.

"I'm Sailor Universe!"

Mars gaped, Sailor…Universe? Was she stronger than Cosmos and Galaxia? 

"Whitehole Asterisk Cascade!" Sailor Universe jumped down from atop the shrine, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way of her attack. Sailor DarkStar looked annoyed, "I'll take care of you later." She snarled to the new Senshi, and teleported.

"Sailor Universe?" Sailor Moon asked.

Universe didn't turn around. "Nani?"

"Arigato for saving me."

A small smile played on Universes lips. "Your welcome."

"DarkStar!!!" A cloaked figure bellowed.

DarkStar appeared before the figure. "Hai?"

"After three years, I finally give you a chance to attack and you fail!"

"Gomen ne, it was that annoying Senshi."

"I see. Well, then proceed."

(Inside the black hole)

"Warmhole."

Sailor Warmhole, guardian of the Warmhole, turned around. She saw DarkStar and groaned.

"You need to leave."

"Are you baka?!?"

"I'm giving you a choice here, Sailor Warmhole." DarkStar said impatiently. "Leave or I'll korosu you."

A look of sadness crossed Warmhole's face. _I'll return_, she thought. And without a glance at DarkStar she teleported.

Hirako walked in to her apartment building with shopping bags slung all over her arms. And neck. She sighed putting them down, and flipping on the light.

"Out late shopping again?" A familiar voice asked.

"Andorea!!! When did you get here?!?" Shrieked Hirako.

Andorea shrugged, "A few hours ago." She answered, sipping coffee.

Hirako decided that she shouldn't ask why her sister was here. She got herself some coffee.

"So? How's it going with finding the princess?" Andorea asked Hirako.

"Tough. _Really_ tough."

"If you don't succeed who takes your place?"

"Pulsar, demo… she decided to protect the Princess 'her own way'. So that means it would be Eclipse." Hirako paused. "But I _will_ find the Universal Princess."

Authors Note: I KNOW IT"S CALLED A WORM HOLE! 'Warmhole' sounds a LOT better! If you don't like it, then you don't like it. We are not going to go change it. Mirai/DarkStar, Kakumi, Hirako/Universe, Andorea/Warmhole, Pulsar and Eclipse belong to us. Please don't take our characters unless you have our permission. To find out what happens next go on to ch. 3

Nani: What?

Baka: idiot/fool

Demo: But

Korosu: Kill

Gomen Ne: I'm Sorry

Arigato: Thank You

Chan: Usually a female friend around the same age. Also used for fiancé.

San: Someone that you hold respect for.

Kun: Usually a male friend of none friend. Can be used for a female not known very well.

Sama: Someone of royalty.


	4. Chapter 3: The Blackhole

Michiru sighed, "Who did Ami say they were attacked by?" She asked Setsuna.

"Sailor DarkStar," Setsuna replied.

Haruka nodded, "And they were saved by another mysterious Senshi. Sailor Universe."

"There's also that new girl at school." Michiru acknowledged. "Mirai, Usagi and Minako befriended her demo…."

Hotaru stamped her foot in impatience waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Setsuna-okaa! Come on! We'll be late!"

"Coming Hota." Setsuna got up from the small table where Haruka and Michiru sat. She smiled, "You two should try to relax."

After dropping Hotaru off at school Setsuna went to the Tokyo Bay Observatory. She was studying a piece of debris Ami had given her that had been hit by DarkStar's attack. She studied it a moment longer; demo didn't come up with anything. She looked up to see her friend Rika sit down by her. "We have a visitor." Rika whispered.

"Nani?" Setsuna looked up to see Souchi Tomoe. A few hours passed as Setsuna listened to Tomoe saying something about…. Oh, whatever. She couldn't concentrate.

Setsuna waited outside the observatory, waiting for Haruka and Michiru. Dr. Tomoe suddenly came up to her. "Konnichiwa." She greeted politely.

"Ms. Meiou, " Tomoe began.

"Hai?"

"I've come to talk to you about my daughter."

"Hotaru is fine. She's happy with us."

"So what if she's happy? I want my daughter back."

Just then Haruka drove up eyeing Tomoe suspiciously.

"Gomen Ne Mr. Tomoe." Setsuna said getting into the car; "If you want Hotaru back you'll have to talk to her about it."

"Baka." Haruka whispered as they drove off.

Haruka sighed, now relaxed. Setsuna was at the elementary school and she and Michiru could relax on the coast. She slammed the car door shut and stood by Michiru.

"The sea gives warning." Michiru whispered.

Haruka didn't answer.

"Haruka?"

Haruka tilted her head to the direction the wind was blowing. "There's something about the wind that flows around her that I don't like." Each of them knew very well whom each other was talking about. Mirai.

"You again?" Minako groaned as she walked up to the shrine and nearly slammed into Sailor DarkStar.

DarkStar smiled smugly, "Who were you expecting?"

"Let's see." Minako counted her fingers, "Ami, Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Setsuna, Haruka…"

"Okay, I get it! Urasia!!!!!"

"… Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi Chibi…" She finally stopped, looked at DarkStar and groaned again. "Just about everyone except _you_."

"…"

"Alright, if it's a fight you want so be it. Venus Crystal Star Power, Make UP!"

DarkStar laughed. "Do you realize you just gave away your identity?"

Star Sailor Venus shrugged, "frankly, right now I don't care. Venus Love Me Chain!!!!"

DarkStar gracefully dodged Venus' love me chain.

"Hey Venus!" Jupiter yelled, "Need any help?"

"Help would be nice." Venus called almost automatically.

Star Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Pluto, Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon quickly joined the fight.

Hirako was calmly walking past Hikawa Jinja, when she heard Senshi calling upon their powers. "Nani?" She quickly ran up the 100 steps to the shrine. When she saw DarkStar she mumbled, "Oh iei, not her again."

Someone shouting a Henshin phrase caught everyone's attention.

"Whitehole Galactic Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon blinked, "Demo, weren't you Sailor Universe?"

"Oops." Whitehole murmured, "Ano I..am."

DarkStar snorted, "Sure. You wish!"

"DarkStar," Whitehole groaned again. "Don't!"

"She _is _Sailor Whitehole."

"DARKSTAR!!!" Whitehole yelled. She realized there was no escaping it now. She threw up her hands in defense, "Alright I admit, DarkStar is right I am Sailor Whitehole. I was disguising myself as my princess, trying to find her."

"Nice work Whitehole!" Someone groaned sarcastically. Whitehole's eyes went wide. She turned to face a Senshi dressed in a gold and Silver fuku.

"My guardian here isn't good at pretending. You see she knew where I was all along!" There was a slight hint of uneasiness in her tone. "_I _am Sailor Universe."

DarkStar laughed quietly to herself and was gone.

"Haruka-San! Michiru-San!"

Haruka and Michiru turned to see a panting Makoto reach them.

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

"Hirako wants to take us to the Blackhole."

"Hirako?" Haruka asked.

"Hai, Sailor Whitehole."

"Whitehole?"

Makoto groaned, "Gomen Ne. Ano, she _was _Sailor Universe last time we checked." At the looks of suspicion on the 2 faces, she added, "Ano, we talked to Setsuna, and she doubts she's an enemy."

"Alright," Haruka gave Makoto a little smile, "We'll be there."

Sailor Whitehole looked embarrassed as she stood between Sailor Moon and Mercury. _What_ am I _doing_? She questioned herself again. Suddenly the air was filled with a chorus of voices, "Sailor Teleport!!!!!"

The Sailor Senshi arrived at the constellation Sagittarius; suddenly up ahead a figure dressed in bronze appeared.

Sailor Whitehole motioned for them to stay there. She walked up to the Senshi. "Sagittarius," She spoke.

Sailor Sagittarius looked up, "Whitehole?"

"I kindly ask your permission to let me and the moon Senshi pass."

Sagittarius looked at the Senshi who stood a few feet back. When her eyes fell upon Sailor Moon, her eyes narrowed. It was Princess Selenity, "Gomen Ne Whitehole, I can't."

"Sagittarius, onegai."

"Iei."

"Sagittarius, this may help us defeat DarkStar."

"Alright! Alright!"

"We're headed towards the Blackhole," Whitehole told them while Mercury was punching keys on her mini computer.

Mercury looked up, "Whitehole, by this strong gravity force I think we know where we're headed."

Uranus smirked. Whitehole blushed.

As they entered the Blackhole Rei looked around, "I sense a strong source of evil here."

Saturn nodded in agreement, "We should be on guard."

"Well, well, Whitehole," DarkStar appeared suddenly. "I thought you'd never show up." DarkStar looked over her shoulder at a cloaked figure, as if waiting for a signal of some sort.

The figure made a gesture with his hand that Sailor Whitehole recognized. She motioned to the other Senshi, "Iki nasai! You need to get to the warmhole, quick!"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and they ran off.

The Senshi of the Solar System reached the warmhole and waited for Whitehole. A long time passed and she didn't show up. "I think I'll go find her," Sailor Moon spoke up.

All at once her teammates all started protesting. There was a chorus of 'Iei' and such all around.

ESM grimaced. "As your princess, I order you to let me go!!!" Uranus raised an eyebrow.

Venus looked at her with a worried glance, "Be careful."

Sailor Moon smiled at her friend, "I will."

Eternal Sailor Moon stopped short when she saw Whitehole. She was kneeling down by another Senshi who looked as if she had seen better days. She had long black hair and a black and silver fuku. Her fuku was torn all over and her hair was tangled.

"Blackhole," Whitehole whispered unaware of Usagi's presence. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Sailor Moon's kind face.

"Who was she?" Sailor Moon asked.

Whitehole jumped to her feet. "Why would you care!?"

"Whitehole I…"

"Iei! You wouldn't care a thing about her!"

"WHITEHOLE!!!!!"

Sailor Moon's loud yell startled Hirako.

"I don't think you know who I really am." She said, suddenly calm. Eternal Sailor Moon placed her hands around her brooch. It opened and the Ginzioshu appeared in her hands.

Whitehole gaped. "How did you………….?!"

Sailor Moon smiled. "From my mother."

Whitehole looked astonished. "So you're………..?"

Sailor Moon smiled again. "Hai. I am Princess Selenity."

Sailor Whitehole paused for a moment, thinking. "Selenity…" she said slowly. A small crystal appeared in her hands. She held it out to Sailor Moon. "I want you to have this crystal."

Meanwhile:

Sailor Mars paced back and forth impatiently. "What's taking Usagi so long?"

"Hey give her a little credit would you?" Venus asked.

In the shadows Sailor DarkStar watched the Senshi argue. She decided it was time to reveal herself.  
Saturn looked over her shoulder and saw DarkStar. She quickly shouted, "Silence Wall!" Protecting her friends and herself from any attack.

DarkStar smirked. "Do you think that's going to do you any good?" She attacked and the powerful blast of energy broke through the barrier.

Sailor Moon hesitated. "Hirako, I…"

Whitehole sighed. "Just take it!" She thrust the crystal into Sailor Moon's hands. "Now what do you say we get back to the others?"

A young teenaged girl walked to her chair. Annoyed, she took her sleeping cat of the chair and put her on the bed. She sat down and started brushing her hair.

Suddenly she dropped the brush. "Iei, not again. Not now!" But she knew what she had to do.

Sailor Moon and Whitehole rushed to the battle scene. "DarkStar!" Sailor Moon yelled then glanced at Whitehole. "Lets combine our attacks."

"Nani?"

"If we combine our attacks they may actually do some damage."

"Alright. Whitehole Asterisk…."

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy…."

"Cascade!"

"Kiss!"

DarkStar got ready to put a shield when a sphere of gold energy merged with the other two attacks. "Nani?!" She exclaimed.

Every Senshi turned to see who had helped them. Demo, all they saw was a cloaked figure running off.

Ignoring the others, DarkStar started after her.

"Well," Jupiter stated, "that take cares of her for now."

The others just nodded.

With one hand DarkStar yanked down the hood of the girls cloak. It revealed long sand colored hair. Neith didn't try to keep her face hidden and turned to face DarkStar.

DarkStar smirked. "The master's daughter. I would have never suspected."

"DarkStar, would you kindly let me leave? I need to speak to my father." She said calmly, without hesitation.

DarkStar smiled cruelly. "Oh, you can talk to him." She suddenly grabbed Sailor Neith by the wrist and yanked her forcefully.

It was silent in the warmhole for a few minutes. Suddenly a new voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Hirako?"

Sailor Whitehole gaped and whirled around to face her sister. "Mirai!" she exclaimed.

"Mirai?" Mars asked, "I thought DarkStar was 'Mirai.'"

"Nani?" Venus and Sailor Moon exclaimed at once.

Whitehole wasn't listening. She was caught in a tight embrace with her sister.

Authors Note: Okay a few new characters were introduced here. Sagittarius, Whitehole's sister, and Neith. We won't put any info on who DarkStar really is you'll just have to read on. Ginzioushu: The Silver Crystal, Urasia: Shut up.


	5. Chapter 4: Sayonara Hotaru

Haruka drove up to Hikawa Jinja with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Ne!" Usagi came running up. "Hotaru! Guess who's here?"

Before Hotaru could guess she was grabbed in a tight embrace. "Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru exclaimed. The two friends walked hand in hand up the steps.

The Senshi were just about to begin their meeting when another car drove up. Haruka jumped to her feet, "Nani, may I ask, is he doing here?"

Hotaru whimpered and hid behind Michiru and Setsuna, dragging Chibi-Usa along with her. In a few minutes Souchi Tomoe was standing in front of the girls. "I've come for my daughter, Hotaru."

"Gomen Ne," Haruka lied, "Hota-chan isn't here."

Behind Michiru's back Hotaru grabbed Haruka's hand. "Its alright," she whispered. "He can know I'm here." Hotaru stepped out from behind Michiru, still clutching Chibi-Usa's and Haruka's hands.

"Mr. Tomoe," Michiru began. "Hotaru is happy here with us. She's among all her friends."

Setsuna nodded. "And I believe I told you to talk with us and Hotaru."

"We are her guardians, since you abandoned her." Haruka spoke.

"Michiru-okaa, Setsuna-okaa and Haruka-papa are right." Hotaru finally spoke to her former father. "Minna-san are my friends. Especially Chibi-Usa."

Tomoe shook his head, "We'll talk about it at home, Hotaru. Come along."

Hotaru shook her head.

"Hotaru, I'm your _real _father."

"Mr. Tomoe," Ami stood up. "I think this choice should be Hotaru's. She should stay where she's happiest."

"I'm her father I decide what's best for my daughter."

Now Minako stood, "Hai, but Hotaru has lived with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna for more than a year. She considers them her parents."

Tomoe considered that for a moment then shook his head. "Hotaru and I will talk about it later."

Makoto's face turned red. "And leave out her guardians?!"

Hotaru sighed, knowing she had to go. "I should…" she began. "Go with him for now." She hugged each of her friends. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I'll be here."

Hotaru ran her hand over the dusty wall of the corridor of her father's house. Soon she came to a door that had a plaque labeled 'Hotaru's Room'. A little surprised, she opened the door.

Hotaru gasped when she entered her old room. There were still all those lamps she had collected all those years ago. She pulled the chain to one on her bed stand and looked around. Her eyes fell on a few manga books Chibi-Usa and Usagi had bought her. Before she knew she was Saturn or was corrupted with Mistress 9.

Hotaru looked around her room a little longer, then left. She quickly walked down the corridor, coming to another door that was hidden in the shadows. Curiosity took the best of her and she opened the door to her fathers' lab. Hotaru walked around in the lab. There didn't seem to be anything left that had to do with the Witches 5. Except for the lockers with black stars on them.

Tomoe was awakened by a pain-filled scream. "Hotaru!" He called running down the hall. He threw the door to Hotaru's room open.

Hotaru lay there on the bed panting heavily. Her eyes were empty and Tomoe could make out the faint shape of a black star on her forehead. "Hotaru darling," Souchi clutched Hotaru's hand.

"Haruka-otau, Michiru-okaa, Setsuna-okaa." Hotaru whispered.

Tomoe's eyes widened. She's calling for her foster parents! If that's what she wanted… Tomoe got up, went to the kitchen and dialed a number on the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" a masculine voice answered.

"Ano, this is Tomoe."

"Nani?!" Haruka exclaimed. "Why are _you _calling us?" she demanded.

"I think my daughter is in trouble."

Haruka was silent.

Tomoe could hear Haruka talking to Michiru and Setsuna.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna shrugged. "Why shouldn't he be?"

"I just don't trust him. He knows who we are! This could be a trap!"

Michiru shook her head. "Haruka, you forget. The Witches 5 doesn't exist anymore. Souchi Tomoe had pleaded to Mistress 9 to release his daughter."

"It still may be a trap."

"I trust him when he says Hota-chan is in danger." Setsuna commented.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I assure you." Tomoe spoke. "I am afraid Hotaru _is _in danger."

Setsuna picked up the phone. "What kind of danger Tomoe-San?"

"I saw a black star on her forehead." He heard the sound of a phone drop and be picked up.

"It's the possession of Mistress 9 trying to take over Hotaru again."

"Nani!?" Both Haruka and Michiru exclaimed at once.

"We'll be right there." Setsuna told him.

A moment later Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna burst into Hotaru's room. Michiru placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders. "Come on Hotaru. You can fight it."  
Haruka took out her Henshin brooch. "We should be ready."

Setsuna nodded, taking out her own.

"Onegai," Tomoe whispered, "Save my Hotaru."

"Goshinpainaku, Tomoe-san." Setsuna placed a hand on his shoulder smiling gently. "We will save her."

Hotaru screamed again reaching for Michiru's hand, and squeezed it. The black star that signified the Death Busters was fully visible. In a blinding flash of violet it vanished replaced by the sign of Saturn.

Tomoe turned his head to Setsuna. "Nani?" He asked surprised. He knew his daughter was a Senshi but it was surprising to see the sign of Saturn all of a sudden appear.

Setsuna Meiou looked at her feet. Should she tell him what would happen? She looked at Haruka.

"Its your choice." Haruka told her.

"Tomoe-san." Setsuna began.

"Hai."

"You know that Michiru, Haruka and I are Sailor Soldiers. Your daughter Hotaru, is also a Senshi."

Tomoe nodded. "I know."

"Hotaru is calling upon the full power of her guardian planet. Saturn. So that she can rid of Mistress 9. Mistress 9 will still be a living being though. So it's our duty to korosu her."

Haruka nodded. "We shouldn't let Usagi-tachi know. They still may think that Mistress 9 could have a pure heart and that Sailor Moon could heal her."

Setsuna, Haruka and Tomoe sat around a small table. Michiru was still upstairs with Hotaru.

"I think we should discuss where Hotaru stays." Setsuna began.

"Hai. As Minako said, it should be her decision." Haruka added.

Tomoe didn't say anything.

Both Setsuna and Haruka looked at him. Haruka scoffed but Setsuna talked to him. "We'll talk about this later." She stood up. "Mistress 9 has probably departed Hotaru by now."

As if on cue Michiru's voice was heard. "Haruka! Setsuna!"

"Uranus Crystal Star Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Star Power…."

"Make Up!"

Star Sailor Uranus and Pluto ran up the stairs to Hotaru's room. "Space Sword, Blaster!" Uranus jumped into the air bringing the Space Sword down heavily.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream."

Hotaru supported herself on her elbows watching the battle. "Let me help!"

Neptune gave Hotaru a sideways glance. "Alright demo, be careful."

Hotaru got to her feet and held up a violet star shaped brooch. "Saturn Crystal Star Power, Make UP!" Star Sailor Saturn held her silence glaive up. "Death Reborn…."

She was caught off from a powerful attack from Mistress 9.

"Hotaru!" Pluto screamed. "Dark Typhoon!"

Authors Note: Gomen ne about the short chapter. I think everything is pretty well explained in this one, but if you have questions or comments just e-mail one of us:

Kakyuu Puu It's actually Okaa-san

Otau: Father/papa/Dad. Really Otau-san.


	6. Chapter 5: The Crystals andUniverse?

"Minna-san," the Sensei spoke. "I'd like to introduce a few new students to Juuban High. The Sensei motioned to many teenaged girls standing on the platform. He motioned to one with long blonde hair. "Hoshino Hirako. Her sister Hoshino Mirai." The sensei motioned to a girl with long black hair. Next he motioned to a girl with long brown hair. "Makino Jasumin." He motioned to a girl with long sand colored hair tied back in a bow much like Minako's. "Anita." Then there was a girl with a end-of-shoulder-blade length blonde hair. "Takasahi Mika." Now he motioned to a girl with straight brownish blond hair. " Natsuno Atari, and…" his eyes narrowed as he looked at the last girl who _wasn't _wearing the school uniform, _wasn't _paying any attention to him, and looked to be extremely bored and un-impressed. "Shiko." This girl had a bit past shoulder length hair, it was slightly wavy and was black. Her eyes were a cold, icy blue. And if anyone had cared to look, they would see that her gaze was upon a girl with golden hair tied up into 2 odangos on her head in the crowd.

"Hirako!" Usagi called out to her friend. "Come sit with us!"

Hirako smiled but shook her head. "Gomen ne Usagi-chan. I need to discuss some things with my other friends. Demo, come and meet them."

Jasumin looked at Hirako. "What are you up to _this _time?"

Hirako shrugged. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Just then Usagi came over with Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Michiru. Hirako gestured to them. "Mika, Atari, Jasumin. I want you to meet Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru."

"Is it really them!?" Mika squealed. "Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san!"

Atari smiled. "You've been waiting a long time to meet them haven't you Mika?"

"Hai!"

Jasumin rolled her eyes. She looked around at the girls Hirako had introduced them to but didn't say anything.

Makoto looked at Jasumin. "I recognize you. Your in my martial arts class aren't you?"

She looked up annoyed. "And the point is?"

Makoto shrugged then was distracted by Minako murmuring. "Strange…how many people put their hair up in big bows?"

Makoto looked over to where Minako was looking. "Oh, Anita?"

"Hai!!! That's _my_ hair style!!!"

"Well, maybe we should go talk to her."

Minako's eyes got all sparkly. "Alright!!!"

Jasumin gazed at her disapprovingly. "Baka." She looked at Hirako. "_You _call these bakas' _friends_?"

"Of course!" Hirako chirped.

Atari rested her chin on her hands in thought. "They really don't seem to bad. Maybe they could help us find…"

Jasumin shook her head. "I don't think so. That Tsukino Usagi can't even go to school one day with out getting detention."

"Yeah well." Mika started. "Haven't I seen you get detention once or twice?"

Jasumin glared at her best friend.

Minako and Makoto walked over to Anita. "Ne," Minako called to her. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

Anita shook her head. "iei."

"Oh come on!"

"Iei!"

"Onegai," Makoto started. "if you like boys…"

Anita shook her head disgusted. "Boys!? They are disgusting little creeps!"

Minako and Makoto gasped. "How can someone not like boys!?" they cried in chorus.

Anita shrugged. "Easy."

Makoto and Minako were walking home from school by Juuban Park. Minako shook her head. "I can't believe that girl! Not liking boys!"

"I'm not to worried about her. Demo, Jasumin…she seems so cold." Makoto stated.

"I guess."

Makoto was about to say something when they heard a scream. "What was that?"

"Could it be the enemy?" Minako asked.

"Probably."

"Then lets go!"

Hiding behind a tree Minako gasped. "Its DarkStar!"

Makoto grabbed her brooch. "Should we?"

Minako clutched her brooch. "Duh! Venus Crystal Star Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

"Ne! DarkStar!" Jupiter shouted.

DarkStar groaned. "I don't have the time to deal with you!"

"Too bad! The soldier of Love and Beauty, Star Sailor Venus is here to punish you!"

"The soldier of Protection and Thunder, in the name of the planet Jupiter I will punish you. Star Sailor Jupiter!"

"I know who you are!"

Venus smiled. "So?"

"So, there's no reason in telling me!"

"But that's what we always do!"

"I don't care!" DarkStar got ready to attack. "Since you're here I might as well check if you have one of the crystals."

Venus blinked. "Crystals? I thought people only held Star seeds?"

DarkStar shook her head. "You're even a worse baka then I realized." She quickly attacked Jupiter.

Star Sailor Jupiter fell back unconscious.

"Jupiter!" Venus screamed as she ran to her fallen friend.

DarkStar looked annoyed. "Shimatta! She doesn't have one either." She was about to walk away when something caught her eye. Jupiter's sailor fuku was fading away into a Juuban high uniform. DarkStar smirked. "So, the infamous Jupiter is Kino Makoto." She started to walk towards the two girls.

"Venus love me chain!" Venus tried frantically.

DarkStar easily dodged the chain.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Venus shook her friend.

"Eclipse Solar Blast!"

A beam of golden, then black, light stopped DarkStar in her path.

"Low DarkStar, _very _low. You are not supposed to attack innocent girls!"

DarkStar scoffed. "Innocent?!"

"I'm Sailor Universe!"

In a wink DarkStar was gone.

Sailor Universe walked up to Venus and Makoto. "Are you alright?"

Makoto nodded. "I think so."

Universe smiled. "Great! Gotta go!" she ran off.

"Its not fair!" Mika whined.

"What's not?" Jasumin asked.

"You three get apartments and I don't have anywhere to stay!"

"You're supposed to get an apartment Mika." Atari stated.

"But apartments just aren't my type!"

"Ne!" Hirako exclaimed. "Do you want a millionaire life?"

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Mika exclaimed as her eyes turned glassy at the thought of this.

Atari laughed. "You never change, do you Hirako?"

"Nope! And I'm glad of it!"

"I wish you would." Jasumin stated. "I was hoping coming to this planet would knock some sense into you."

"Actually," Mika suggested. "I think her meeting Tsukino-san made her even more insane."

Jasumin nodded.

"Stop insulting me!"

"iei! You're fun to insult." Atari joked.

"Guys!"

Authors Note: All new characters introduced belong to us.

Sensei: Teacher

Shimatta: Damn it

We know in the anime there are heart crystals and rainbow crystals and all that junk, but we intend to follow the manga plot more. In the manga, there were only Star seeds.


	7. Chapter 6: betrayal

Usagi lounged on a sofa at Haruka's, Michiru and Setsuna's house. "So," She asked. "What did DarkStar say she was after?"  
Minako wrinkled her forehead. "Some sort of crystal I think."

Makoto agreed. "Hai, I think that was it."

Haruka looked up from the sleeping Hotaru in her lap. "You also said a new Senshi appeared didn't you?"

"Hai."

"Who did she say she was?" Rei asked.

"Sailor Universe," Minako answered. "I think we've seen her once before when Hirako was revealed as Whitehole."

Ami nodded. "I don't think we should believe what she says though. She may not really be Universe. Just like Hirako."

Usagi blinked, confused. "I don't get it."

"Usagi-san," Michiru stated coming in the room. "What Ami means is she also could be acting as a decoy."

Setsuna nodded. "Michiru's right Usagi. We need to be careful, we can't just trust anyone."

"Do you get it now?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded then shook her head.

"Usagi." Ami tried. "Remember when Hirako told us she was acting as a decoy for her princess?"

"Hai."

"Think of it this way then. Its' just like what Minako did acting as a decoy for you two years ago."

Usagi blinked and smiled. "Okay! I get it!"

All of the eight other girls let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you told them all of that!" Jasumin yelled in Hirako's face.

Frightened Hirako shrank back. "Its not _that_ bad. I mean, why would you care? You're not going with the same plan………………."

Jasumin glared.

Mika smiled putting her hands behind her head. "You really shouldn't blame her Jasu-chan. Acting as a decoy _is _tough."

"I don't care!" Jasumin shouted. "She still shouldn't have."

"Well it's not half as bad as forcing Sailor Moon to take my crystal." Hirako said.

Jasumin shot a murderer glare at Hirako. "You did _**what**__?!"_

"Ne! Atari said we could give them to anyone who we thought was worthy!"

"Anyone _worthy._ That klutz will have it in pieces in no time!!!"

"Usagi isn't a klutz!"

"Oh yes she is!"

"Is not!"

Mika's eyes widened. "Calm down you two! You don't need to fight over such a simple thing." Mika paused. "Jasumin, do you remember the other thing Hirako told us? That Usagi/Sailor Moon is Princess Selenity of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Hai." She said simply. "So? Who she is doesn't change _what_ she is."

"I remember the princess saying she was very talented."

"I believe that was in the Silver Millennium Mika."

"So what? She probably still has those talents."

Jasumin scoffed. "I doubt it."

Hirako's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Mika! Your outfit, its so beautiful!"

Mika smiled. "Arigato Hirako-chan. That's the benefits of having a millionaire for a father!" Now Mika's eyes sparkled. "Having wonderful clothes, food, great parties. A gigantic bedroom!"

Jasumin looked at Mika like she was crazy.

"My room is twice the size of all your apartments put together."

Atari raised an eyebrow as she walked up. "Mika, I think your exaggerating."

"Okay, maybe a little. Demo…can you all come over?"

"I wouldn't mind." Jasumin answered.

Hirako's eyes sparkled even more and Atari nodded.

"Otausan?" Mika asked entering the kitchen.

"Hai?" Her father answered

"Who's this little girl in the kitchen?"

"Oh, her name is Chibi Chibi. She hangs out here a lot."

"Interesting." Mika turned back to her friends to see Jasumin had taken Chibi Chibi in her arms.

Atari smiled. "She seems to have taken a liking to you Jasumin."

Hirako nodded. "As you have taken a liking to her."

"Urasia!" Jasumin told them even though she was smiling.

Mika studied the heart shaped Odangos on the young girls head that loopy pigtails hung from. "She seems to be from the Tsukino household."

"Mika's right." Atari acknowledged. "Notice that all three female children of that household wear odangos."

"It's pretty strange." Hirako mused. Her friends stared. "What? What did I say?"

Jasumin shook her head. "Baka."

Seiya sat cross-legged on the bed staring at a picture of Usagi.

"Seiya." Yaten said looking annoyed. "We'll never find anything out if you just sit there!"

"Leave me alone." Seiya retorted.

Taiki came into the room. "Seiya, you better listen to Yaten. We need to find out all we can about the enemy."

"Urasia!"

Yaten glared at Seiya. "The sooner we find out more info about the enemy the sooner _you _can spend time with the others."

Seiya took this as an opportunity. "Alright! You two find out more about the enemy and I'll go visit Odango." Before either of them could stop her she ran out the door.

"Usagi!" Iluko called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Hai?" Usagi responded.

"There's someone here to see you!"

"Coming!" Usagi pranced down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw who was there. It was two of the new girls from school. Jasumin and Mika. "Ano, Konnichiwa."

Jasumin glared at Usagi. "Don't even think about it! We didn't come here to be your friends! We're just returning your sister."

Usagi looked startled.

"Chibi?"

"Chibi Chibi? Have you made some new friends?"

Mika smiled. "Well, she certainly has taken a liking to Jasumin!"

"Urasia!" Jasumin ordered.

Usagi clasped her hands together. "Perfect! My family and the other girls are all going out tonight and we need a babysitter!"

Jasumin's eyes widened. "I don't think so!"

"Oh come on Jasu-chan!" Mika protested. "It will be fun!"

"You sound like Hirako."

"Oh pleeeaase! Why would I _ever _be like _her_?"

"I have no clue. But you _did _sound like her." Jasumin looked down at Chibi Chibi whose eyes were watery with tears.

"Onegai Jasu-chan. Baby-sit me?"

Usagi smiled. "If Chibi Chibi wants you to then there's no escaping it!"

"Fine!" Jasumin nearly shouted. "But just this once!"

Jasumin and Mika had just left and Usagi had just closed the door when there was another knock. She blinked. Who could it be this time? She opened the door and gasped. "SEIYA-KUN!?!?!"

Seiya laughed. "I don't think 'kun' is quite appropriate anymore Odango."

Usagi just smiled. "Come in! I'll call the others!"

"So Seiya?" Minako inquired. "How long have you been on Earth?"

"A few weeks or so." Seiya answered.

"A few Weeks!" Makoto shouted. "And you didn't tell us!"

"Its not like I had much of a choice." Seiya replied, "Taiki and Yaten were being pretty strict."

Minako's eyes sparkled. "So Yaten is here too?"

"Of course Minako-chan. What did you expect?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Seiya, knowing you we wouldn't be surprised if you came alone."

Just then Yaten and Taiki burst into the room. Before Yaten could say or do anything Minako jumped up and grabbed onto her arm. Yaten sweat-dropped, pulling herself away from Minako. She looked at Seiya. "Here you are!"

Taiki shook her head. "I told you she would have gone here."

"Yaten!!!!!" Minako shrieked. "Stop ignoring me!!!!!"

"I can do whatever I want, Minako. And ignoring you is one of those things right now."

"Ha!" Minako exclaimed. "Demo, you just paid attention to me!"

"Oh whatever."

Ami came back from the kitchen. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru should be here soon."

"Not Haruka!" Seiya groaned.

Ami smiled. "Gomen ne Seiya-chan. But this is a big reunion. Minna-san should be here!"

Mika tossed and turned in her bed. 'We know who you are…you can't escape us… Mika sat straight up in bed. Breaking out in a sweat. "That dream…" She whispered.

Mika walked down the halls of the apartment building soon reaching Jasumin's room. She knocked. A moment later Jasumin opened the door. "Mika! Come in."

Mika slowly took a seat. "So?" She asked. "How's it going with finding the princess?"

Jasumin made a face. "Gees, you guys are supposed to be working at it too!"

Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! I need to find 8 crystals. With them hopefully we can find her."

"What sort of crystals do you mean?"

"You know….the shards, pieces or whatever you want to call them of the Universal Crystal! Baka…you really do sound like Hirako…"

Mika got up and started pacing the room nervously.

"Are you alright?" Jasumin asked.

"Hai, I…Gomen ne Jasumin. I can't let you carry out your mission." She pulled a golden brooch out of her pocket. "Eclipse Galactic Power, Make UP!"

"Mika? What's wrong?" Jasumin demanded.

"Nothing."

Jasumin shook her head knowing she had to do something. She held up a greenish silver brooch. "Pulsar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

Sailor Eclipse stared at her feet then looked up. "_he _wants to meet you."

"Nani?" Sailor Pulsar exclaimed. "Eclipse! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I already told you, nothing!" She raised her scepter. "Eclipse Solar Blast!"

Pulsar easily dodged it.

Eclipse smiled slightly. "You're tough."

"Yeah well it's nothing I didn't learn from you."

"The master wants to meet you!"

"MASTER!!!!!" Before Pulsar had time to do anything else Eclipse had grabbed her wrist and teleported

Sagittarius Star Zero:

Sailor DarkStar walked up to Eclipse. She gave a small glance at Pulsar. "Nice work. The 'Master' is in the 'throne' room." DarkStar started walking away. "He thinks he's the ruler of _everything." _She muttered.

Annoyed Pulsar called after her. "What have you done to her?"

Smirking, DarkStar looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure you can figure it out. Or are you to much of a baka?"

Eclipse dragged Pulsar into the 'throne' room. Coming a yard away from a throne she stopped and bowed slightly. "I completed my mission Gozen-sama."

"The cloak figure smirked. "Excellent." He sat pondering for a few minutes. "Put her in the northern chamber.

"Hai." Eclipse bowed slightly again and left the room.

Authors Note: Comments Anyone?

Gozen-sama: My Lord


	8. Chapter 7: The First Crystal

"So Mako-chan." Both Usagi and Minako chirped at once. "What have you got for lunch today?"

Makoto didn't here them, she was looking at someone across the field.

"Ah, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"He looks just like my old sempai!" Makoto exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Huh?" Minako looked to were Makoto was staring. "Wow, he is kinda cute."

Usagi blinked. "Makoto, you think every cute boy looks like your old sempai.

Makoto turned to Usagi. "That's because they all resemble him in way Usagi-chan!"

Usagi shrank back. "Gomen ne!"

"Looks like someone else is checking him out too." Ami acknowledged being drawn into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Look there." Ami pointed to a girl with a little past shoulder length blond hair.

"Isn't that Mika?" Minako asked.

"Hai," Usagi answered. "I think it is."

"_She _can't like him!" Makoto shouted. "He's _mine_!"

"Makoto!" Usagi screeched. "Calm down!"

Makoto finally got a hold of herself. "Ne. Minna-san want to come to my place today?"

Minako and Usagi both shook their heads at once. "We're going to the arcade."

"I have to study for the exam." Ami replied.

Then of course Haruka and Michiru were busy. Oh well. Makoto thought, it just gives me time to make on of my special bentou lunches. 

Few Weeks Later:

Makoto took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on Clarence-sempai's door. She and Mika had been having a lot of rivalry over him but now she was going to make him hers forever. She knocked.

Clarence opened the door. "Kino-san?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Makoto held out the bentou lunch. "I…I bought you one of my bentou lunches." She stammered.

"Ano, arigato Kino-san. Come in." He tried to be polite.

Makoto kindly accepted his invitation. "Nice house you have here." She told him as she plopped down on a couch.

"Arigato. Listen, Makoto."

"Hai?"

"I hear that you and…what's her name? Takasahi-san?"

Makoto nodded. "You mean Mika."

He nodded resting his head on his hands. "I hear that you two have been competing over me."

"Hai." Makoto looked down.

"I don't like being competed over. So I wish you two girls would settle it." He stood up. "Now would you mind leaving?"

Makoto got to her feet trying not to show her disappointment. "Of course."

Makoto flopped down on her bed.

"So?" Usagi asked.

"Did you give it to him?" Minako completed.

Makoto sighed. "Hai."

"How did it go?" Usagi asked.

"Horrible." Makoto turned onto her side.

"How so Mako-chan?" Minako looked worried.

"He told me that Mika and I shouldn't fight over him. Then told me to leave."

Usagi gasped. "How could he be so mean?"

Minako shrugged. "Some guys are." Suddenly her eyes sparkled. "Demo……….he _is_ dreamy…….."

Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako headed towards TA Private School to meet Rei.

"Ne! Rei-chan!" Ami called.

Rei smiled. "Konnichiwa minna-san! I've been waiting."

Ami sweat dropped. "With Usagi it's not unusual that we would be late."

Minako nodded. "That's for sure."

"Hey, Minako. You're late a lot too." Rei pointed out.

Minako was about to say something when she whirled around.

"Mina-chan?" Makoto asked.

Minako looked around frantically. "We're being watched."

Usagi screeched. "What do you mean we're being watched?"

"I can sense someone watching us." Minako replied.

Usagi and the other girls prepared to grab their Henshin brooches.

Minako was suddenly attacked from behind. Screaming she fell to the ground.

"MINAKO!!!" Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto cried.

Sailor DarkStar seemed to step out of nowhere. "Finally, a crystal."

"Huh?" Rei looked back to Minako. Her school uniform had faded into her sailor fuku and there was a sphere like crystal hovering above her. "What's the purpose of these crystals?" she demanded.

DarkStar diverted her attention to Rei. "You're a priestess?"

Rei nodded. "Hai."

"Then you should be able to figure it out." She turned her attention back to Venus but Makoto was standing in front of her.

"Whatever the purpose of these crystals' are, I don't care. I won't let you touch Sailor Venus!" Makoto shouted to DarkStar's face

"Hmm?" inquired a new voice. "The purpose of these crystal can be used for either a good cause or bad cause. Depending on who takes control of them."

Everyone looked to see a Senshi dressed in a greenish silver and silver sitting on the gates to TA Private School.

"Who…who are you?" Usagi stammered.

The Sailor Soldier smiled. "I think it would be funnier if I left you to figure that out."

Makoto looked up. "Onegai, tell us. Can you help our friend?"

"She doesn't need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Baka," She gestured her hand towards Venus. "After a certain amount of time the crystal will merge back with the person's body."

"Hmm" Usagi pondered. "She's smart."

"I'm done here." The Senshi stated to no one in particular and she vanished.

"She's the baka." DarkStar muttered.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair came up acting concerned. "What happened?" She asked Ami.

Ami looked at her. "Gomen, we can't tell you."

Hikaru got to her feet. "Fine, but you should I'm a Senshi too!"

DarkStar stared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't go blurting out your identity!"

"Your not my mother!"

"You're right, and I don't want to be! How would anyone _want_ to be the mom of a brat like you?!?!"

"Clarence?" Mika asked walking up to the tall boy.

Seeing her come over Clarence groaned. "Not again."

Mika stared into his eyes. "I hear that Kino-san went to see you yesterday."

"Hai. She did."

"And…."

"Well…" He stammered. "She just gave me one of her bentou lunches."

"What else?" Mika demanded.

"I told her that you two need to stop competing over me."

Mika looked at her feet. "I see."

Makoto glanced Clarence's direction and saw Mika talking to him. How dare she! Makoto thought, angered. When Mika left Makoto got up. "Clarence-Sempai?"

"Nani?"

"What was Takasahi-san talking to you about?"

"Pretty much me and you."

"Oh. Arigato Clarence-sempai."

"Your welcome Kino-san." He gave her a little smile.

"KINO!!!" Mika called clearly annoyed.

"What do you want Mika?" Makoto demanded.

"At lunch break I saw you talking to Clarence-sempai."

Makoto nodded. "As I did you."

Mika crossed her arms. "We need to settle this."

Makoto nodded again.

"Why don't you meet me behind the school at 7:30 we'll settle it with a fight."

"Sounds great!" Makoto sounded enthusiastic.

"Then I suppose I'll see you there." Mika walked off.

"Mako-chan!!!" Minako complained.

"Nani?" Makoto turned around.

"You can't fight her!"

"Why not?"

"You…you… Might get expelled."

"Mina-chan. It'll be at night no teachers will be around at all."

"Then can I at least come for backup?" She pleaded.

"Arigato, Minako, demo I'll be fine."

Makoto glanced at her clock. "Seven o' clock." She thought out loud. "I better get going." Bending down she grabbed her brooch off the nightstand. I might need this. She thought intently. She knew if she used it it'd give a lot away to a stranger, but………..well, that was if. As she prepared to walk out the door the phone rang. Sighing, she picked up. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Makoto!!" Usagi's voice screeched. "Minako told me about what's going on. You can't!!!"

"Of course I can. It's not your decision. I'll be fine."

"Can I come for backup?"

Makoto laughed. "You know, Usagi-chan, that was the same thing Minako said. But no thank you." She hung up.

Sailor Eclipse stood in front of DarkStar staring at her feet.

"You understand what you need to do?" DarkStar inquired.

"I'm going to say again I don't like this one bit!" Eclipse yelled.

DarkStar smirked. "Too bad Mika, you can't escape it. So will you do it?"

Eclipse looked up at DarkStar. "It's not like I have any choice is it?"

"Exactly."

"Fine! I'll do it. But you'll never succeed!" Mika _hated _the way DarkStar was so confident of herself. She thinks _WAY_ to highly of herself! She mentally retorted.

"We'll see about that." DarkStar vanished.

"Mika?" Makoto called into the night. I haven't had I fight like this in age's. It reminds me when Auno-San and I fought over Tategoro-sempai. Makoto shook her head trying to get the thought of her old Sempai out of her head. "Mika?" She called again. "Oh come on don't tell me you decided to chicken out!"

Eclipse stepped out of the cover of the trees her silver and gold fuku glittering in the moonlight. "I was about to say the same for you since you weren't showing up."

"I had a phone call." Makoto retorted. "Wait a minute! You're a Sailor Senshi?!"

"You better believe it."

Makoto grasped her brooch. "Then I also have a surprise for you. Jupiter Crystal Star Power, Make UP!"

Authors Note: What do you think of the longer chapter?

Sempai: An upper-class man. In Sailor Moon Makoto refers it to her old boyfriend.

Tategoro: Makoto's old Sempai.

Auno: The other girl who liked Tategoro and He liked her.


	9. Chapter 8: Rivalry

Eclipse scoffed. "So what? Your Sailor Jupiter, blah blah blah. It's not like I didn't _already _know!"

"You knew?! How?" Jupiter was surprised.

"Lets just say…a 'friend' told me. Now can we get on with our fight?" Eclipse thought about her words. hmm……..I don't think I should consider her a friend…….. 

"Gladly." Jupiter took a fighting stance.

"Eclipse Solar Blast!"

"Nani?" Jupiter exclaimed as she dodged the attack. "No one said we were going to use Senshi powers."

Eclipse shrugged. " No one said we couldn't."

"Alright, if you want it that way. I hate to destroy you. Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Eclipse barley dodged Jupiter's attack, and then unexpectedly she felt a fist hit her in the face making her nose bleed. She tumbled to the ground.

"Not very good are you?" Jupiter asked standing over the fallen Senshi.

"Neither are you." She shot a leg into the air and it landed in Jupiter's stomach.

"Argh!" Clutching her stomach Jupiter fell to the ground also.

Smiling Eclipse got up. She leaned over Jupiter. "Are you ready for another?"

"The question is are _you _ready?" Jupiter replied shooting her a punch in the stomach.

Groaning Eclipse returned it with a kick to the thigh right when Jupiter tried to get up.

A few minutes later Eclipse unleashed her attack on Jupiter, which sent the soldier of thunder to the ground. In seconds she was unconscious.

"You know, Eclipse," Pulsar's voice rang through the silent night air. "I'm surprised you can even do that much. Since you never took my advice for taking martial arts."

Eclipse looked around for Sailor Pulsar. when she turned back to where Jupiter was laying Pulsar was standing right in front of her, along with Nebula, who wore a black and red fuku. "Just go away. I don't have time to deal with you."

"Why don't _you _go yourself?" Pulsar stated.

"That's not a bad idea." Eclipse retorted and she teleported away.

Sailor Nebula bent over and picked Star Sailor Jupiter up. "We should take her to our place. Let her rest up a bit."

"Are you kidding me!?" Pulsar nearly screamed.

"Pulsar, it's not like we have any options right now. Once she wakes up we'll have her de-Henshin and then we'll call up her friends."

"After this I'm never listening to you again." Pulsar declared.

Nebula smiled. "You've said that before."

"This time I mean it, you #&!!!!!!!"

Jupiter opened her eyes to look into Hirako's face. "Ne!" Hirako exclaimed. "You finally woke up!"

Jupiter looked around. "Hirako? Where am I?"  
"You're in Atari-Chan's room. Room 210 just down the hall from yours."

"Natsuno Atari? I didn't know she lived in my apartment building."

"Hai, that's her. She does, and so do I and Jasumin."

"Okay, so how exactly did I _get _here?"  
"We found you unconscious behind the school."

Atari came in the room. "I see your friend woke up, Hirako." She turned to Jupiter. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." Jupiter replied. "I'm in your debt for finding me and brining me here."

Atari looked back. "It wasn't really me. Jasumin was the one who found you. You should thank her."

"Nani?"

Atari turned around and glared. "Just thank her."

Jupiter slumped back. "Where is she?"

"Right here, baka." Jasumin this whole time had been leaning against the wall on the left side of the bed. She turned to Atari. "And I did _not_ take any part in it! I refuse to take any credit for anything to do with _her_."

"Jupiter," Hirako began. "Don't you think you should de-Henshin? You can thank Jasumin afterwards."

Jasumin glared at Hirako. "Did you not hear what I said?'

Jupiter looked from Atari to Jasumin feeling uncomftarble about doing it around two people she hardly knew.

Hirako noticed her look. "Don't worry. They can be trusted. they won't tell anyone." She glanced at Jasumin and thought, well………maybe _she_ will………. 

"Though I wish we could and see how well they can really handle the enemy's wrath." Jasumin whispered to herself. Thankfully no one heard.

Jupiter nodded. "Alright." In seconds Kino Makoto was lying on the bed instead of Star Sailor Jupiter.

Atari smiled. "Don't worry Makoto. We'll keep your identity a secret."

"Arigato Natsuno-san."

"Onegai, call me Atari."

"It's not like her identity is safe anyways you know." Jasumin stated. "DarkStar already knows."

Atari glanced at her. "How would you know?"

Makoto's looked at Hirako. "Is she?"

Hirako shook her head. "Iei, she's not a Senshi but I told them all about it."

"You shouldn't just tell anyone."

"These are my friends, they _can _be trusted."

Makoto stood up, "I'm going to my apartment room."

Hirako waved. "Ja ne matta then."

"Good riddance!" Jasumin remarked.

"Ja ne matta." Makoto walked down the hall. At her door she saw Usagi, Minako, Ami and Rei. Usagi looked down the hall and overjoyed. "Mako-chan!"

"DarkStar." Sailor Apolla walked into DarkStar's room.

"What do you want, Apolla?" DarkStar ordered.

Sailor Apolla made herself comfortable. "The master isn't satisfied with your progress." She informed the soldier dressed in black.

"I _have _found the holder of a crystal." DarkStar retorted.

"_Found, _not _got._ He just told me to tell you that if you don't get a crystal soon… Well, you should be able to figure it out." With that she left the room.

DarkStar stared at the door. "Baka." She murmured. Then she called out, "I'd like to see _you_ try and get one!"

Apolla stuck her head back in the door. "By the way… Who had the crystal?"  
DarkStar glared at her. "Why don't you ask Hikaru?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Fine, baka! I'll tell you! Though I'd rather just watch you run about crazy trying to figure it out."

Apolla raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor Venus."

Apolla left. In about 10 seconds she walked into the room again. "If it was Sailor Venus don't you think the other 6 crystals could be within Sailor Senshi?"

"Its possible." DarkStar said, but not thinking that would be so. "Now get out!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I need to take care of Moon Seeker anyways."

"APOLLA!!!!" Nemesis screamed.

"_Nani? _Everyone is commanding things of me today. Why don't you ask DarkStar?" Apolla was very annoyed.

"Because it concerns this baka of a guardian kitty." Nemesis answered indicating towards a fluffy black and white kitten standing in the middle of the room.

Apolla glanced at it. "She's young. Give her time."

"I _have _been giving her time as you call it."

Apolla placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Right now, there's nothing I can do." She glanced at Nemesis' desk that was layered with papers. "What have you been up to?"

Nemesis smiled. "This will either please or anger DarkStar, demo…"

"Well?" Apolla pressed.

"I've found a holder of a crystal…"

"It's not Venus is it? Because DarkStar…"

"I know that! I was _there!_

"Then who is it?"

Nemesis smiled mischievously. "You'll have to find out."

"Arigato Mamo-chan!" Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi chorused.

Mamoru chuckled. "Your all very welcome." He took a look at his wife and daughters…well, daughter and……..Galaxia's star seed. Chibi Chibi had ice cream smeared all over her face and in her hair. Usagi had it over her face hair and hands. Then Chibi-Usa was much cleaner then the other two. She only had it smeared around her mouth and a little on her fingers.

Chibi Chibi then put the whole ice cream cone in her mouth.

"Chibi Chibi has a big mouth, doesn't' she?" Rei asked coming up with Ami, Makoto and Minako.

Usagi nodded. "Makoto? Why do you have your fists clenched?" She went over to Makoto observantly. "You look…………..stressed."

"Huh?" Makoto looked up.

"She's a little worried about Jasumin." Ami informed the others.

"Why? Is she in trouble?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"If she was _I _sure wouldn't care." Makoto nearly screamed. "I'm worried about the completion!"

Chibi Chibi blinked. "Chibi Chibi? Completion?"

The other girls seemed to ignore her. "What kind of completion Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"In martial arts. I'm afraid she'll get the black belt before _I _do."

"Relax Makoto." Mamoru suggested. "It doesn't matter who gets the black belt first does it? As long as you get it?"

Makoto stared at the ground. "I guess not."

Chibi-Usa looked around. "Ne! Where did Chibi Chibi go?"

"Probably to the Takasahi residence." Rei told them. "She always hangs out there."

"I don't think so." Ami argued. "It's a few miles away from here."

"Then where would she be?" Minako sounded worried. "I was going to take her to the movies today."

The others stared at her.

"EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!"

Usagi looked around. "That was Chibi Chibi!"

Authors Note: Just so you don't get confused. Sailor Apolla is really Sailor Apollo. She just wanted to call herself Apolla.


	10. Chapter 9: ressuruction

"Chibi Chibi?" Ami looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Usagi answered. "I would know her voice _anywhere!"_

"Great!" Makoto exclaimed. "A fight!"

The others sweat dropped.

"If it is a fight then why are you seven just standing there?" Haruka asked her arms crossed.

Michiru nodded. "Haruka's right you know, if Chibi Chibi is in trouble…"

"Which she _is_." Setsuna corrected Haruka and Michiru

Haruka nodded. "Your right, she is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Minako demanded.

Usagi nodded. "Moon Eternal…"

"Mercury Crystal Star Power…"

" Mars Crystal Star Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power…"

"Venus Crystal Star Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Star Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Star Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Star Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Star Power…"

"Moon Crystal Star Power…"

"MAKE UP!" They chorused.

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran in the direction that they had heard the scream.

Sailor Pulsar was standing next to an unconscious Chibi Chibi, reaching for a crystal.

"Yumeru!" Pulsar heard Eternal Sailor Moon shout.  
"Not now…" She murmured.

"Leave Chibi Chibi alone!" Sailor Moon continued. "It's not right to attack such a young girl who can't defend herself! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!"

An angered Pulsar turned around to face the senshi. "This crystal is one of my last hopes! Besides, I don't care how _you_ feel about it! It's none of your business!"

Star Sailor Saturn took a step towards Sailor Pulsar. "What do you mean?"  
Pulsar shook her head. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe we would if you told us." Sailor Moon put in softly.

"Why would I tell _you_?"

"We want to help you."

Pulsar scoffed. "What would I need help for?"

"What's the purpose of the crystals?" Mercury questioned.

"Oh, I'm surprised. The brainiac doesn't know herself!"

Mars' eyes flashed with anger. "Don't say that to Mercury!"

Pulsar opened her mouth to say something…

"Chibi…"

"Chibi Chibi!" Sailor Moon squealed rushing over to the small girl and scooping her into her arms. "You're alright!"

Chibi Chibi wriggled her self-free from Sailor Moon's arms and stared at Pulsar. "Chibi Chibi?" She asked.

"Oh come on Chibi Chibi." Venus smiled. "We know you can talk besides saying Chibi Chibi."

Chibi Chibi only nodded. "Chibi Chibi Crystal Power, Make up!" She piped in a small voice.

Pulsar was a little startled. This young girl is a sailor senshi? Then that makes two. She thought, looking at Venus.

Sailor DarkStar suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Arigato, Pulsar, for leading me to this crystal."

Uranus was angered. "You work for her?!?!?!"

"Baka, of course not!" Pulsar shot back.

Uranus' eyes narrowed but she turned back to DarkStar.

"Jupiter!" Venus called motioning for Jupiter to come over.

"Hai?" Jupiter came over to Venus.

"You need to get Chibi Chibi out of here." Venus started. "If you noticed what Pulsar was reaching for…"

"A crystal," Jupiter agreed. "Demo, Venus, you have one also."

Venus nodded. "Hai, I have a crystal but I can defend myself a lot easier then Chibi Chibi can."

"You have a point." Jupiter started running towards Chibi Chibi.

Without realizing what the other was doing DarkStar and Pulsar both elbowed her in the ribs. Jupiter moaned and fell to her knees.

"Come on Jupiter!" Mars encouraged. "You've faced worse!"

Jupiter nodded. "Supreme Thunder!" She quickly pushed her way through Pulsar and DarkStar. Jupiter reached down for Chibi Chibi's small hand and threw her on to her back. "Lets go Chibi Chibi!" She started running away from the battle scene.

"Where do you think your going?" Pulsar demanded, her arms crossed.

"Pulsar, Onegai. Move out of the way." Jupiter pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"I need to help my friends. I'm not going to let you get _any _of these crystals."

Pulsar shook her head. "I need them."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Pulsar." A voice said from behind the senshi.  
Pulsar turned around to face Sailor Pluto and glared.

"I don't think you understand." Pluto went on. "This young girl," she motioned to Chibi Chibi. "Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon Is Galaxia's star seed. By taking her Crystal and letting her die the future will cease to exist."

"Why do I care what happens to some moon-brats future!" She turned back to Jupiter, but she was gone. "Shimatta." She murmured.

"Setsuna?" Makoto asked.

"Hai Makoto?"

"What you said back there, about the future ceasing to exist if Chibi Chibi was gone. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so." Setsuna responded.

"Nani!?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Why?"

"Gomen ne, minna-san. I'm not allowed to reveal that information."

Haruka put her hands behind her head. "These crystal's must be extremely important to the enemy. They seem to be attacking at least every other day."

Michiru agreed. "Then there's also that Sailor Pulsar who is after them too."

"But why?" Usagi asked.

"None of us have been able to figure that out." Rei responded. "Demo, she did say they were important."

"Maybe to her!" Minako exclaimed angrily. "She must not know what it's like to lose someone you love dearly! As the soldier of love I will not let her succeed!"

"Demo, we hardly know her." Hotaru stated. "They _could _be as important as she says they are."

"I think Hotaru is right." Ami agreed.

Everyone turned to watch her work on the mini computer.

"What are you getting Ami?" Rei asked.

"The computer shows that those crystals hold an amazing amount of energy!" Ami answered not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"What kind of energy?" Michiru asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not sure." Ami replied.

Makoto leaned back. "If they hold a lot of energy it's understandable that the enemy would want them."

"So we've got to be careful." Haruka said. "And protect Minako and Chibi Chibi."

"Hai." The others agreed.

"Hmm……" Usagi said. "But Chibi Chibi _is _a crystal like thingy……."

Chibi Chibi stared at Usagi.

"Urasia!" DarkStar exclaimed trying to shut up Nemesis.

"Just listen! I knew who had that crystal before you did!" Nemesis was angered.

DarkStar whirled around. "Then why didn't you attack so we could have that crystal ahead of time!?"

Nemesis opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

DarkStar smirked and walked off.

Nemesis got control of herself just in time. "Well it's not like _anyone _expected you to succeed anyways!"

"Go Bunny!" Minako cheered Usagi on.

"I'm trying V-babe! I'm trying!" Usagi kept hitting keys furiously. The computer suddenly beeped and the words 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen.

"IEI!!!!!" Usagi exclaimed. "I lost!"

"Let me try!" Minako pushed Usagi out of the way.

"Come on Minako!!!!" It was now Usagi's turn to cheer.

Just then someone else came into the arcade. Minako allowed herself to look up, she gasped. "Its Jasumin!"

"Nani?" Makoto turned around.

"She's probably just taking Chibi Chibi here." Ami observed.

Minako nodded. "Probably." She turned back to the game but the words 'GAME OVER' had appeared on the screen. "IEI!!! This can't be happening!"

"Ne, Minako!" Hirako shouted.

"Huh? Oh, Hirako. Ohayo."

"Is something wrong?"

"I lost the Sailor V game." Minako sobbed.

"NANI? But you always win it."

"Not today."

Jasumin shook her head. "Baka, you're not supposed to look up whenever someone enters the Game Center."

"Well thanks for the advice Jasumin!" Minako replied.

Hirako laughed. "Jasu-chan, you just gave Mina-chan advice!"

"I did not. I was simply stating another of her negative traits."

"Did too!"

Jasumin chose to ignore her. Usagi said, "What does negative traits mean?"

"Jasumin," Hirako said softly. "I know you're depressed about…Mika…demo…"

"Urasia!" Suddenly everyone's attention was caught by a small voice.

"Go away! Go away!" Chibi Chibi's voice screeched at the other side of the arcade.

"Chibi Chibi?" Rei asked.

Usagi gasped. "DarkStar!"

"Moon Eternal…"

"Mercury Crystal Star Power…"

"Mars Crystal Star Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power…"

"Venus Crystal Star Power…"

"Whitehole Galactic Power…" Hirako joined in giving a sideways glance to Jasumin.

"MAKE UP!!!"

The inners rushed foreword to help Chibi Chibi while Whitehole pulled Jasumin into a corner. "Aren't you going to Henshin?"

"Why should I?"

"I know you care about Chibi Chibi."

"The crystal is more important than a little girl, Whitehole."

"Then if you want it, Henshin yo!"

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it because that crystal is important in finding the princess."

Whitehole nodded. "I understand.  
"Pulsar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

"Iei!" Pulsar screamed as DarkStar's hand reached for Chibi Chibi's crystal.

DarkStar looked up for a split second. "Poor Pulsar, you can't stop me." Her hand closed around the crystal.

"Iei!" Pulsar demanded, " I need that crystal!"

"I don't care if you need it. _I _have it." Her head suddenly snapped up feeling another presence of a crystal besides' Venus' Who could have the third Crystal? She pondered. She knew Jupiter didn't have it; she'd worry about that later. In a wink DarkStar was gone.

"Chibi Chibi!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried scooping her up into her arms.

Chibi Chibi slowly started to fade away.

"Chibi Chibi iei!!" Sailor Moon cried again falling on to her knees.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus surrounded her trying to comfort her.

Sailor Pulsar watched the scene there was a look of sadness in her eyes. 'If this young girl dies the future will cease to exist,' She remembered Pluto saying. "Whitehole, lets go."

Whitehole nodded sadly and followed Pulsar out of the arcade.

Few days later:

I wonder why Jasumin hasn't been at school, Makoto thought as she walked to Jasumin's apartment room with a pile of homework in her hands. She knocked and waited for a while hearing noises coming from inside.

BANG!!

CRASH!

"Get away from the stove you little brat!" Jasumin's voice yelled.

"But I want to see what it does!" A little voice that Makoto recognized chirped.

Makoto's eyes widened but she knocked again.

"I said stay away from the stove! You'll burn yourself!" Jasumin then yanked the door open. Her eyes narrowed. "_What _do _you _want?"

Makoto handed the papers to her peeking into Jasumin's room as she did.

Jasumin blocked her view. "It's not very polite to just peek into someone's room."

"I thought I heard Chibi Chibi."

Jasumin scoffed. "Why would I have a friend of yours in my apartment?"

Makoto shook her head. "I don't know. Demo, I know I heard her voice." She pushed her way into Jasumin's room.

"Would you just stop it!" Jasumin inquired.

"I'll leave if you'll tell me one thing."

"Then what is it!?"

"Is Chibi Chibi in there?"

"She's not here, Makoto."

"Is she in there?"

Jasumin stared at her feet. "Hai."

"Arigato then." Makoto walked off.

Authors Note: Gomen for the longer chapter. Unless you liked it. By the way indicates thoughts and Indicate dreams.


	11. Chapter 10: A Special Night

Makoto ran into her apartment slamming the door behind her. She picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Minako! Chibi Chibi's alive!"

"Nani?" Minako sounded excited. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'm alive." Makoto responded, "She's staying at Jasumin's place."

"Nani?! Why is she staying _there_?"

"I have no clue. Jasumin pretty much hates every one of us." Makoto stated, mentally adding. Especially me. 

"And why's that?" Minako inquired. "Was it something you said???"

"Ano…I really have no clue. Just call up Usagi, Ami and Rei and meet me in front of my room."

"Okay, demo-" Makoto heard a loud splash.

"I have to finish-" _splash_! "Bathing Artemis first."

"Minako, don't forget, there's a dance tonight!"

There was a long silence. Finally, a unfamiliar-sounding Minako said, "Oh yeah…"  
"Are you upset that you don't have a date?"

"Urasia. Of course not. After all, 'fall down eight times, stand up seven.'"

"Minako I believe its, 'fall down seven times, stand up eight.' Relax I don't have a date either."

"Who cares about you?!? I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!" Minako wailed. "AND I'M THE SOLDIER OF LOVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makoto tried to stay calm. "I don't have a sempai either. And besides you could always go with Yaten-chan. It's not like I haven't seen the looks you've been giving her."

Minako gasped. "Demo….Yaten-chan is………..a girl!!!!!!!! And iei, that's not what I mean _exactly_, demo, what would people think? About…….you know…….."

"It really wouldn't matter. Haruka and Michiru will be there dancing together. And most likely Seiya will ask Usagi to."

"Hai, but all three of those are C-E-L-E-B-R-I-T-Y's. When you're a celeb, no matter what you do people think you're cool just because you're on TV." She said matter-of-factly.

"True, Seiya is a celeb. But no one knows that right now. She's not as a boy!"

"Exactly my point on the Yaten thing! After all, I'm sure you wouldn't go with Taiki-chan." At Makoto's temporarily silence, she added, "Not that he- I mean_ she_ would ever ask, but still."

"I wouldn't go with Taiki anyways. We both like flowers, true. Demo, she's more of a person for Ami-chan."

"Nuh-uh! Ami-chan is forbidden to even _speak_ to any other guy than Urawa-kun, unless it's just about math." Minako stated firmly.

"Still if Urawa didn't exist she and Taiki would probably be a couple."

"IEI!!!!!!" Minako screeched. "Taiki-kun- I mean, Taiki-chan – is……well…….NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR AMI-CHAN!!!!! After all, on the boyfriend thingy, well, he may not be around all the time, but you have what's-his-name…"

Makoto ignored that statement. "Yaten will probably be the only one you'll get a chance to dance with. Unless you're lucky and Seiya asks."

If Makoto were where Minako was, by the sound of it she'd probably be in a million pieces right now. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?????????!?????!!!!!!!!!!???????? WHY YOU…" and then came the most ear-piercing scream Mankato had heard for a long time.

"Just meet me." Makoto hung up, rubbing her ear as she did so. And if she wasn't just imagining it, she could still mentally hear Minako shrieking.

Half an hour later Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako arrived. All of them were dressed up to go to the school dance. Usagi wore a sleeveless pink dress with silver trimmings. A pearl necklace adorned her outfit. Ami wore a simple light blue dress. Rei was dressed in a long sleeved red dress. Makoto had dressed herself in a slim purple dress, which got wider as it went down with a big red rose on the bottom. Minako wore a dress similar to Usagi's, but it was white with gold lining and about 6 inches longer. In her hair she had a white bow.

"Haruka-san and Setsuna-san will be here soon to give us rides." Makoto told the others, getting up off the couch.

"Great!" Usagi exclaimed. "We don't have to walk!"

"Minako, have you been thinking about my suggestion?" Makoto inquired.

Minako glanced at Makoto suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's the only date _you're _going to get."

"Well _you_ probably won't get one at all!" Minako said snobbishly. "At least I've got the good looks to draw attention."

"I'll be fine. I called Yaten and told her you wanted to go to the dance with her. She said she'd be happy to take you."

"I do not want to!" she paused. "And anyways, that's she said she'd be happy to _take_ me." She said matter-of-factly.

"But you two are such a good couple!" Usagi whined joining the conversation.

Minako was silent, thinking of something to say. After a long pause she said, "Iei, Usagi, we're not." Then she revised her thoughts. "I don't _think_ we are, anyways…"

"Hah! You are! You are! She _loves _you!"

Rei interrupted. "Iei, Usa-chan, it's more Minako loves her."

Makoto nodded. "There's no hiding that fact." She glanced at Minako.

"Now _that_ I don't deny!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully. The sparkle went away suddenly. " Or do I…? I _like_ her, maybe. But either way, that doesn't mean you guys won."

Suddenly Seiya poked her head in the room. "Odango? Are you ready?"

"SEIYA-CHAN!!!!!" Usagi shrieked gleefully.

Rei turned to Usagi. "Where's Mamoru?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Why do _you_ want to know?"

Ami laughed. "Usagi, that's in the past."

Makoto nodded. "Hai, Rei likes Yuuichiru."

Seiya took Usagi's hand. "Come a long, Odango."

Usagi went along looking over her shoulder. "Rei, Mamo-chan is taking a class tonight at Tokyo University. So you can't go with him!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Exactly, so that's why my special Odango gets to spend the night with me."

Makoto looked out her window down at the street. "Haruka and Setsuna are here!" She exclaimed. "Lets go."

Haruka looked at the entrance to the apartment building waiting for Minako-tachi to come out. Seiya had called her earlier to tell her that Usagi was going with them. Which angered Haruka. Finally Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako came out.

"I'm going to ride with Setsuna-san." Ami said.

"I'll go with you," Rei agreed.

"Minako, want to come with me in Haruka's car?" Makoto asked.

"Actually," Minako replied. "Usagi wanted me to come with her."

"Minako-chan!" Hotaru called. "Ride with me!!!"

"And Hotaru wants me to ride with her…"

"Minako!" Makoto pleaded.

"And you want me to go with you."

"Well we are best friends."

"Hai. But that simple fact doesn't make the choice any easier."

"MINAKO!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed.

Setsuna turned around in the car to face Hotaru. "Don't yell Hota-chan. Minako can hear you fine."

"But she's not listening. MINAKO!!!!"

"It seems Usagi already left with Seiya." Makoto observed.

"Mm hmm." Minako agreed. "But what about that atomic firefly?"

Makoto sighed. "Go ahead and ride with Hotaru-chan. I'll see you at the dance."

Hotaru let out a satisfied sigh.

"I told you you didn't need to yell." Setsuna told Hotaru.

When they reached the school Haruka and Michiru quickly walked to the stage. (Duh).

Makoto sat down on a bench and watched the people file into the room. Usagi and Seiya soon entered the room, Seiya soon dragging her onto the dance floor. Then finally Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami, Rei and Minako came in.

Minako sighed sitting down by Makoto.

"Where's Yaten-chan?" Mako asked.

"Remember, I told you she'd be glad to _take _me." Minako pouted.

"I forgot Yaten could be so cold-hearted."

Minako didn't answer, she just sat watching couples on the dance floor. Hours seemed to pass before either of them spoke. Seiya had asked Usagi to dance for _every_ dance. And Usagi just about collapsed on the floor. Minako suddenly spoke. "Old friend?"

"Hmm?" Makoto looked up from her lap. "Who?"

"_HIM!!!"_ Minako shrieked gesturing to a young man their age looking around.

"Its Shinozaki!" Makoto exclaimed jumping to her feet. As if it were some sort of signal Shinozaki saw her and motioned for her to come. Makoto walked away to talk to him.

Minako sighed, slumping on the bench. "Now I'm the only one left without a date…"

Just then a young man with golden hair came forward, his face hidden behind a mask. He reached out for her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Slightly blushing Minako nodded.

Shinozaki pulled Makoto out onto the school roof. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." He whispered.

"Hai." Makoto replied completely in a daze.

Shinozaki leaned foreword, kissing her on the cheek. Then unexpectedly he pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

Authors Note: A bit of a longer chapter if I do say so myself. A little more romance.

Shinozaki: Makoto's friend in English his name is Ken.

Note from Kakyuu: Ahhh………how romantic…sighs


	12. Chapter 11: Adonis Returns

Minako smiled to herself climbing into bed. She had a _wonderful _time at the dance. That mystery man was so charming… she thought as she slipped of into sleep.

There was a blinding flash in Minako's room; as soon as it came it was gone. There stood a young man staring down at Minako longingly while she slept. "Minako…" He whispered softly in her ear.

Minako's eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake.

"Princess Venus…"

Minako's eyes snapped open; at first all she saw was a glimpse of golden hair caught by the moonlight streaming into her room. She soon noticed the sapphire blue eyes full of sadness, anger, love, and passion.

"ACE!?!?!?!?!"

Kaitou Ace smiled, raising a single finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be…be…"

Ace didn't answer her; instead he picked up her brooch from the bedside table.

"ACE!!! Put that down!!!" She cried, but try as she might she couldn't make herself sound the least bit angry.

"Has it really been this long?" He asked.

Minako's eyes softened. "Hai. Let me think…two years? No…three?" She paused. "Hai, it was three, demo, what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to tell you but I can't."

Artemis stretched as he woke. "Minako? Your still up?"

Minako gasped and looked around frantically. Her eyes fell upon her dresser, and she suddenly grabbed Artemis and shoved him in.

Ace looked at Minako skeptically. "Let him out." He smiled. "I'd like to see his reaction."

Minako gazed at her lover in doubt, but slowly let the cat out.

Artemis's eyes fell on Ace immediately. His eyes held confusion at first, but soon hardened to anger. "Minako! What is he doing here? We don't know who we can trust!"

"Artemis, I think Ace might have changed. He's our friend."

"Your cat is right Minako." Ace spoke. "You never know who you can trust. But will you promise that you'll trust me?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes and arched his back, and glanced at Minako. She was gazing sorrowfully, thinking.

Flashback:

_"Ace! There's something I want to tell you!"_

_"Minako," Ace says. "I bought you a ring." He slid it onto her finger. "It's 24 karat gold."_

_"Wow, it's so pretty! But…why are you giving me this?"_

_"Because Minako…" He kisses her lips. "I love you." Minako swoons. Ace holds out a deck of cards. "I'll tell your love fortune. Pick a card you like." Minako takes a card and holds it out._

_"The ace of hearts. A crossroads in fortune." He said. "Do you love me?"_

_"I-I love you!"_

_"A lie." He drops the card to the ground. "You never are serious. You always choose something more important than love."_

_"No, that's not true! I'm always serious about love! Love is the most important! Nothing else is ahead of it! You are the most important, Ace!"_

_ Although…compared to that…that time…and that time…have I really staked my life on love? I always only do it halfway. Have I never been serious? _

"_But this time I mean it! I swear on my life, I love you Ace! I do love you, don't I?"_

_"Why are you asking me?"_

_"Because…. I don't really know…."_

_Ace flicks her forehead. "You're a child. Haven't you awakened yet?" He turned and walked away._

_End flashback_

"I…I…" Minako stammered.

"_I burn with passion for you. We were supposed to love one another. I am your mystical lover."_

"Ace…"

"_I knew then…that if I changed one wheel of fate, the two of us might fall in love…"_

"Iei…Adonis..."

"_There is only one fate… my path ends, without ever reaching you…. that is my fate…"_

"_I'll tell you your final love fortune…your love will be hopeless for all eternity…"_

"Adonis, I…" Minako began. I was telling the truth…I do love him… 

Minako took a few steps forward. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She fell suddenly into Ace's arms and whispered, "Ashiteru…" as her lips closed on to his.

Ace pulled away. "You didn't answer my question."

Minako's face turned red. "Oh I didn't…?"

"Minako, the question was…" He was cut off when Minako kissed him again.

After the kiss Minako looked up at him, her eyes watering. "I trust you. I always have."

"Minako!" Makoto called. "Wait up!" Makoto finally caught up with her friend. "What's with you today? You're ignoring everyone as if you were in another world."

Minako turned slowly. "What…? Oh…Mako-chan…"

"Usagi, Hirako and I have been trying to get your attention the past fifteen minutes…. you got a date last night didn't you?"

"Gomen, Mako…I've just been thinking." She didn't answer the last part.

"It's okay. Can you keep a secret? Just between you and me for now?" She inquired.

"Ano…" hmm… Minako thought, Saijou coming to her mind. I don't see how I can keep a secret from him anymore… 

"I really don't know, Makoto. Maybe you shouldn't trust me with personal secrets right now."

"What is with you!! I always have before and you didn't mind." Makoto held up her hand so Minako could see a ring.

Minako looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. "Shino, ne?"

Makoto blushed. "Hai it was Shino-chan. So did you get a date last night or not?" She pressed anxiously.

"Well…" Minako said slowly. "Hai…iei...maybe…but no more questions…Onegai?"

"Ne, Minako!" Usagi came running up. "Have you decided to pay attention to your friends yet? Or do you have something that you don't want us to know?"

Minako smiled at her friend. "Both, Usa-chan."

"Then what is it?"

Minako made a face, jokingly. "If I don't want you to know yet, why would I tell you?"

"Because…." She stopped to think of an explanation.

Haruka laughed. "Come off it Little Kitten. Minako obviously has someone special…"

"HMPH! It's none of your business, Haruka-chan!" Minako said, blushing.

"I know that look anywhere," Haruka stated. "I may not know as much about love as you do but I can tell."

Minako stared for a moment in silence. Then she simply shrugged, turned and kept walking.

Artemis jumped onto Minako's shoulder. "I still don't think that you should trust him."

Minako glanced at her cat angrily. "Oh, Artemis, you barely know a thing about him, nevertheless love itself!"

"I know enough about him to still be suspicious. He was known as Danburite, he _could _be working for the enemy."

"You're suspicious of most everyone. If you were his, and I was in his place, you'd be suspicious of me."

"If he truly loved you he wouldn't have surprised you in the middle of the night."

"Well, what if my mom just happened to barge in the room if he had came earlier? What if someone who shouldn't have saw him…what if-" She cut herself off.

"Minako?" Hirako seemed to vaporize out of thin air. "You can keep a secret with me. What's going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, Hira-chan. Come on, if you guys keep bugging me about it we'll _all_ be late for school. Do you realize how bad that would be for Haruka and Michiru-san's reputations?"

"Ano…you must of lost track of time. School's out."

Minako blushed. "uh, yeah…I know that…it just…came."

"_Liar!_" Artemis hissed from her shoulder.

Hirako stared at her hands. "Can I talk to you?"

" Mm hmm." She said without stopping.

"We better do it in private." Hirako was looking around frantically. "Jasu-chan would kill me if she found out what I was doing."

Minako glanced at Hirako, trying to keep under control. Finally she burst out, "What is it? You've gotten me curious by those last words!"

"I'll tell you in a moment! We _need_ to talk in private."

"Okay, you choose a place."

"How am I supposed to know where a good place to talk is? I've only been on earth for…"

Minako was now staring at Hirako with wide eyes. "Just choose somewhere! Quick! I'm anxious!!!"

"How 'bout? Outer Space?"

Minako shook her head immidiateley. "I can't leave Japan…iei, Tokyo. Someone will…" She immediately cut herself off.

"Then how 'bout the park?"

" I thought you said _private._"

"I did! I told you I can't find a private place easily!"

"Now! I don't feel like thinking!"

"Does your place have an attic?"

"Ano…" She stammered. "Iei. And we can't go to my place anyways. My…my mom has company."

"Then I guess the only other solution is my apartment room, though Jasumin might burst in any second. So I'll have to put a force field around it."

"Can she do that? I mean, it's not like you two are the best of friends…you aren't related…"

"Actually…Jasumin's a…well she's a…a…Sailor."

"Hirako, I am telling Atari." A voice said suddenly.

Hirako groaned. "They were going to find out in a few days most likely anyways."

"I highly doubt it! If you and your big mouth didn't always go around saying things like that, we'd be a lot better off!!!!!!!"

"They deserve to know what's going on on _their _home planet!"

"Not if it's _our_ business! And even if you were going to tell them that, you don't need to blurt out peoples identities!!!!!"

Hirako turned back to Minako. "Mina-chan, Atari, Jasumin, Mika and I are from another Universe."

Jasumin crossed her arms, glaring. "Jerk."

Hirako just went on. "We came to earth a few weeks ago to find our princess-"

"IEI! You don't need to and _ won't_ tell her that!!!" Jasumin cut in suddenly.

"Which we did find her…demo…she has a problem."

Minako simply kept listening, eyes wide.

"Yumeru, Hirako! They have no right to know this much! They may be you're friends, but you haven't known them long enough to trust them so readily!!!"

"I can do what I wish!" Hirako shouted into Jasumin's face. "Anyways, gomen about that Minako. As Pulsar said the crystals' _are _important. There probably our last hope."

Jasumin glared at Hirako. "You are _not_ about to put that part in more detail."

"Your right! I'm not but not for _your _sake! Baka!"

"You're the baka, you blabber mouth!" with that, Jasumin whirled around and left, commenting just loud enough for Hirako to hear, "I don't know why she even chose_ you!_"

"I…I better go." Hirako said as she walked off.

Minako stared after her, trying to absorb all the information that had just been poured onto her.

Authors Note: Nothing much to say here except keep reading!

Note from Kakyuu: fu fu fu…why do _you_ always get to say it?!


	13. Chapter 12: Revealation

"Atari, I thought they deserved to know!" Hirako exclaimed. She had gotten there just in time, thanks to teleporting. "But Jasumin thinks it's wrong to tell them!"

"Of _course_ it's wrong to tell them! They have no part in this!"

Hirako whirled on Jasumin. "They _could_ if you would be a little more kind-hearted."

"I seriously don't know why anyone would have chosen _you_. Your sisters are _so _much better behaved!"

Hirako just got even more angered. "What would _you _know!?"

"More than you!"

"Well that's not going to help you much! You're _weaker_ than me!"

"In _one_ way!"

Hirako slumped down in the sofa, covering her face with her hands. Jasumin just turned away, glaring.

Atari looked back and forth between the two for a moment. At last she said, "I am not agreeing with either of you, but perhaps it would be best, Hirako, if you discussed these things with us first."

"But they _deserved_ to know! They deserve to know everything that goes on on this planet!"

Jasumin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I suppose I'll tell them all your dirty secrets, then."

Hirako ignored her. "For that matter they deserve to know everything that goes on in _this_ universe!"

"They don't rule this universe, Hirako! I bet they barely know a hundredth of what goes on in it, either!"

"They may not rule the Universe. But they are the most well known in this Universe. Everyone in this Universe owes them their lives!"

"So? What do I care about every single senshi in this $( universe?"

"The princess did…" Hirako said softly, then in a louder tone of voice she added. "You would if you had a heart."

Glaring, Jasumin remained silent. Then she said, "We may be teammates, Hirako, but you barely know a thing about me."

"And I'm glad I don't." Hirako retorted. "No wonder hardly anyone wants to be your friend."

She shrugged. "So? I like it that way. My point is that you have no right to make such remarks."

"What if Mika never became your friend? Then where would you be now?"

Jasumin glared at Hirako again. "Probably about just as well off as I am now. At least _you_ probably wouldn't be there!"

"Don't try and hide it Jasu-chan. I know you miss her."

"I didn't say I didn't.'

"Iei, but you've been acting like she doesn't exist."

"It's better than crying and whining over it like you'd do!" She snapped.

Hirako leapt to her feet. "I can't even imagine why Mika would even _want _ to be your friend!"

"Just shows how much you know!" Jasumin remarked coldly.

The dam finally broke and Hirako's tears came streaming out.

Michiru walked into the house holding an envelope. "We've gotten something Haruka."

Haruka looked up from the piano keys. "Nani, Michi-chan?"

Michiru held out the envelope to Haruka. The front of the envelope read; 'Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka.'

Haruka took the small envelope from Michiru and neatly tore it open. " ' Miss Kaioh and Miss Tenoh, you have been invited to a formal party at the Takasahi residence.

Yours sincerely,

Mr. Takasahi'"

"I think we should go. It's probably an invitation for us to _play _at the party." Michiru stated.

Haruka nodded turning back to the piano and playing a slow song.

Michiru picked up the invitation from the piano bench. "It also says to bring as many friend as we wish."

"Then it's already decided who we'll bring isn't it? Setsuna and Hotaru, then most likely Odango-tachi."

"Arigato for inviting us Michiru-san." Minako said politely as they climbed into the car.

Michiru smiled. "Any time."

As soon as Minako, Usagi and Ami had gotten into the car Haruka sped down the street.

A big Mansion loomed before them. Usagi craned her head back. "I forgot how big it was!!!" She lowered her head. "Are all Mansions this big?"

Ami laughed. "Iei Usagi-chan, many are much smaller."

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Haruka knocked.

Mr. Takasahi opened it. "Welcome." He gave a slight nod to Minako, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami having seen them before. "Come in and make your self's comfortable. I'll get my niece."

Usagi blinked. "He has a niece?"

Rei sweat dropped. "Didn't you notice, _Takasahi _Mika."

"Hai, I guess she _is _his niece." Minako observed. "I never really noticed."

"Mika." Mr. Takasahi called. "Come down here please."

"I don't feel like going down there!!!! I have homework!!!!" Mika called back making a lame excuse.

"You need to welcome the guests."

"That's _your _job!!"

Up in her room Mika flopped back on her bed. Maybe I will go down, she thought. Just to have a little freedom in my life. 

She slowly stood up, opened the door and quietly descended down the stairs.

"LOOK!!!" Minako shrieked.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Usagi turned to see Mika coming down the stairs.

Makoto turned back to the table of refreshments. "What's so special about _her_?"

Minako didn't get a chance to answer for a scream of terror cut her off.  
"NANI??" All five girls turned to where the scream came from. But they saw no one in danger at all.

"Must have been some couple fooling around." Rei said.

Minako shook her head. "I don't think so…I'm not completely sure but I think we're being watched."

The girls looked around the room carefully, but Minako only spotted Yaten. "Yaten!" She called.

Yaten didn't seem to hear her.

"Yaten!" Minako called again.

Once again Yaten didn't take one glance her way.

Minako followed Yaten's eyes. They were resting on three girls. One had waist-length black hair; another had shoulder length brown hair. Minako recognized those two from school. The first one was Kakumi, the other Hikaru. The last girl wasn't very recognizable but she was sure she had seen her somewhere before………

Shiko didn't bother to listen to what Kakumi was saying. It most likely wasn't anything of importance anyways. Her eyes swerved around the room then rested back on Kakumi. "I have had enough!!!!" She turned sharply on her heel and walked out of the room.

Hotaru stopped half way down the stairs, a look of terror on her face.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked her foster daughter. "Is something wrong."

Hotaru nodded silently. "Something bad is about to happen."

Sailor DarkStar stood in the shadows. Time to crash this stupid party. 

Haruka's hands paused on the piano keys, just has Michiru had also stopped playing.

Setsuna and Hotaru burst into the mansion.

Minako whirled around. "Where're being watched! This time I'm sure!!!"

Usagi was silent then in almost a whisper she said. "Henshin yo."

"Moon Eternal…"

"Mercury Crystal Star Power…"

"Mars Crystal Star Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power…"

"Venus Crystal Star Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Star Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Star Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Star Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Star Power…"

Seiya looked at Taiki then Yaten.

"Fighter Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

All twelve girls chorused at once. "MAKE-UP!!!"

DarkStar smirked as she took one silent step from the shadows.

"What do you want here!?" Eternal Sailor Moon demanded.

DarkStar's eyes shifted to Sailor Moon. "What do I _want _here?" She repeated sarcastically. "You all know perfectly well what I want." Without any sort of warning she attacked.

Neptune held her Deep Aqua Mirror gracefully, as she stared into the glass a face appeared. She gasped, it was her own and she knew what that meant. Uranus had also seen, looking over Neptune's shoulder. She quickly pushed her lover out of the way of DarkStar's attack.

There was the sound of an object whizzing through the air. Without even looking to see what it was, DarkStar held up a hand and grabbed the arrow approaching from behind.

"Standing in the midst's of space, guarding the stellar paths through the constellation at the heart of the galaxy, Sailor Sagittarius!"

"As the winds of stellar peaks swirl nearby, I stand watch! Sailor Aries!"

"Joined with another, Sailor Scorpio will take vengeance!"

"Deserted near the edge of the galaxy, Sailor Leo has finally arrived!"

The senshi looked over the four new arrivals. Sagittarius was dressed in a bronze and silver fuku. She had apple green eyes and shoulder length sand colored hair. Sailor Aries hair flew behind her in a long red braid. Her fuku consisted of red and silver. Sailor Leo had glimmering silver eyes, her long pink hair fell softly at her sides. Her fuku was magenta and silver. And last Sailor Scorpio she was dressed in a straw yellow and silver fuku, with her light blue hair pulled up in single tight bun.

Sagittarius' eyes first landed on DarkStar. "_You." _She spat.

DarkStar turned around, a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "You didn't expect to be the only one did you?"

"Iei, demo, I killed you."

DarkStar scoffed, a sick look in her eye. "You _killed _me. Everyone died in that era. It would be only reasonable for me to get resurrected to."

Sagittarius now ignored DarkStar completely, moving her eyes slowly around the room. When her eyes landed on Sailor Moon, they narrowed into a fierce glare.

Authors Note: A little longer of a chapter, but a very good one, wouldn't you agree? You may send complements, assassination warnings (just _Onegai_ don't carry them out panic) whatever! Kakyuu: YAY!!!! New senshi! Puu: HOORAY!!! New senshi!!!!

If you're reading this Fanfic and you want all the updates you can get on it etc. join DarkStar's Realm!!!!!!!! Just click http://www.groups. Enjoy, our fellow SM fans! (I hope))


	14. Chapter 13: Hatred

Sailor Moon was taken by surprise. Why is this senshi glaring at me? She thought panicked. I haven't even seen her until now. Or have I? 

_Flashback_

_Sailor Whitehole motioned for them to stay there. She walked up to the Senshi. "Sagittarius," She spoke._

_Sailor Sagittarius looked up, "Whitehole?"_

"_I kindly ask your permission to let me and the moon Senshi pass." _

_Sagittarius looked at the Senshi who stood a few feet back. When her eyes fell upon Sailor Moon, her eyes narrowed. It was Princess Selenity, "Gomen Ne Whitehole, I can't."_

_End Flashback_

She's the one from that day! 

Sailor Sagittarius reached for an arrow, but felt someone grab her hand. She looked over her shoulder.

"Sagittarius," Leo pleaded. "Onegai, yumeru." Her beautiful silver eyes were starting to brim with tears. "It really wasn't _Princess _Selenity."

Sagittarius opened her mouth to say something, but Sailor Moon spoke instead. "I didn't really do what?"

Once again Sagittarius began to speak. Instead, she groaned as her knees buckled beneath her. Sailor Sagittarius fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Saturn asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

Sagittarius weakly lifted a hand. "It's….it's nothing…"

DarkStar (who had just been entertaining herself by watching all this nonsense) rolled her eyes. "Sure…_nothing_."

Sagittarius lifted her head as Leo went to help her friend up. "It _is _nothing. Just a small problem I've had since I can remember."

Sailor Saturn took a step foreword. "It's more serious then that. I can help…"

Sagittarius didn't look at Saturn but shook her head. "_You _wouldn't be able to help. No one would." She was now leaning against Leo.

"Why were you acting that way to Sailor Moon?" Venus inquired.

Sagittarius looked at the ground. She felt Aries place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you why I acted that way."

Scorpio smirked. "Well, Sagittarius, I think you should."

"Well _you _don't have a say in it Scorpio!!" Aries retorted. "You were, after all, the one who put this weight on her shoulders."

"And she was the one who shot an arrow at me in the first place!" Scorpio answered.

Sailor Moon gasped. DarkStar smiled, amused thoroughly by their quarrel.

"You were the one who told Queen Selenity!" Leo screamed. "Sagittarius just wanted to scare you a bit. Like I do right now!"

"You told my mother that a teammate of yours tried to korosu you?" Sailor Moon asked, wide eyed.

Sailor Scorpio shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"You see," Leo began, not noticing Sagittarius' look that meant; 'be quiet!' "Sagittarius just wanted to korosu…I mean scare Scorpio a little and-"

"Leo!" Sagittarius hissed. "I _don't _want them to know about my whole past…. lets just get outta' here."

The four senshi vanished.

DarkStar rolled her eyes. They come, say a few words and then leave. Not even bothering to fight. A senshi dressed in a starlight-type top and Sailor V-type skirt appeared in front of DarkStar. "Apolla…?"

"DarkStar, the shunjin wants to see you."

DarkStar looked extremely annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Your not to disobey the shunjin's orders" Apolla stated crossing her arms. "I thought you learned that by now." Apolla looked behind her at the other senshi. Then back at DarkStar. "I'll see you there." She teleported.

DarkStar, fuming, took a quick glance at the senshi, and then vanished.

Makoto heard snatches of a conversation going on between Mika and, a new girl, Vivace.

"She lives…."

"There?"

"Hai….her name…"

Makoto got up and walked over to the two girls. "What are you talking about?" She asked, startling Vivace.

Vivace looked at Makoto. "A girl who lives in a old run down house. And steals."

"How would you know she steals? I bet you've never seen her do it." Makoto told Vivace.

Mika stood up. "I think, you should mind your own business, Kino."

"Well lucky for you that I was just going to leave!" Makoto turned on her heel and left.

Usagi pressed her face against the window. "Are you sure this is the place Mako-chan?"

Makoto nodded. "It's the only run down house nearby. It has to be it."

"Ne!" Minako called. "Come over on this side!"

"Coming!" Usagi called back. She and Makoto circled around the house to where Minako, Ami and Rei were. They all faced a sliding glass door to see the back of someone. She wore knee high leather boots, a knee length denim skirt and a white blouse. And even though it was from the back they could tell she was stringing a bow. Usagi rapped on the glass.

Yumiko whirled around with her bow and arrow ready to shoot, startled to see a young blond with two odangos atop her head peering in at her. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Can. We. Come. In?"

Yumiko lowered her bow and smiled. "Of course."

The group of friends entered the house. It was an odd bunch; consisting of the Odango-head, another blond sporting big red ribbon in her hair, a tall brunette, and a short blue haired girl with a classy black haired girl who both looked like they didn't belong in this…well, odd group.

The blond looked around. "This place is certainly cozy." She turned to Yumiko. "How long have you lived here?"

Yumiko looked startled at the question. "That doesn't matter." She stated quickly. "May I ask your names?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." The Odango-headed girl stated.

"Aino Minako." The other blonde said.

"Kino Makoto." The tall girl replied.

"Mizuno Ami." Said the girl with blue hair.

"Hino Rei." The last girl affirmed.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"My name is Yumiko." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What brings you here?"

"Mako-chan heard rumors at school…" Minako began.

Yumiko groaned. "Vivace…" she whispered. Then in a louder tone of voice she told them; "I'm expecting company so…it was nice meeting you. I'm sorry, you have to leave."

"Can we come back?" Usagi asked.

Yumiko shrugged. "Sometime."

As soon as the girls were gone Yumiko relaxed. Now to attend to business. She grabbed a bronze brooch….

Sailor Sagittarius quietly walked down the halls on Sagittarius Star Zero. She was going to do this… no matter what anyone else said, especially Scorpio. Sagittarius heard footsteps behind her. Whirling around she grabbed an arrow out of the case on her back, strung it on her bow and was ready to shoot. She saw…nothing. That's strange. She thought. I'm sure I heard… Two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind pulling her backwards. Startled, Sagittarius dropped her bow and arrow to the ground. She desperately tried to break free of Apolla's and Nemesis' grip but didn't succeed. The area in front of Sagittarius suddenly got misty. Nani?! Her thoughts raced as out of the mist stepped a cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure nodded silently at Apolla and Nemesis. "Well done." He neared the three senshi. "Now, which senshi have we here?" He smirked as he lifted an arrow from the case on Sagittarius' back.

Sagittarius started to fall limp in the arms of her captors.

"Hmmm…" The cloaked figure began. "A archer. Sagittarius."

Sagittarius then fell completely limp. And soon, thanks to the overwhelming evil energy surrounding her, she fell unconscious."

"Pathetic weakling…" the cloaked figure murmured as he walked away.

Someone shaking her shoulders jarred Sagittarius awake. When she opened her eyes she could not see her rescuers' face, for a cloak hid it.

"You've got to get out of here." The girl whispered.

Sagittarius tried to get up but didn't succeed. "Easy for you to say." She said sarcastically.

"Be quiet! Someone will hear us. I'm trying to _help _you, of course." She stood up. "I could always leave."

"I want to get out of here." Sagittarius replied. "Demo, I also want to know who you are."

The girl sighed, with her gloved hands she reached up and lowered the hood to her dark blue cloak. Now with her hood lowered she reached down and hoisted Sagittarius to her feet. "You can just call me Sailor Neith, that's all you need to know. And all you'll ever need to know." Neith lifted the hood back over her head. "Let's go."

"I think not." Sailor DarkStar stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Nice seeing you again _Neith._"

"DarkStar, get out of the way!" Neith was angered.

Sailor Sagittarius reached for one of her arrows, and she got ready to shoot.

DarkStar noticed Sagittarius out of the corner of her eye. With a silent snap of her fingers Sagittarius' weapon disappeared.

Sagittarius gasped. "You bastard!"

Neith sighed, a golden scepter appeared in her hand. She pointed it at DarkStar. "_Leave._"

DarkStar smiled cruelly. Neith was grabbed from behind by a senshi with long black hair that curved softly around her figure. She had blue eyes much like DarkStar's just slightly darker. And her fuku was black and midnight blue.

"Sailor Midnight," DarkStar began, she walked up to Neith and looked straight into her eyes. "Take our little runaway to her father."

Sailor Midnight nodded. "I will, DarkStar-sama."

As Sailor Neith was taken away, a solitary figure stood in the shadows, watching silently. Sadly.

Authors Note: Puu: YAY!!!!!!! A new senshi! Well readers, there's a few things that need to be brought to you attention. 1. You may be a little confused about Sailor Eclipse; this should clear things up a bit. Eclipse is universal soldier along with Nebula, Whitehole and Pulsar. Blah..Blah..Blah…But now she had gotten corrupted. 2). Sailor Sagittarius is highly sensitive to evil energy!!!!!! Kakyuu: Tsk, tsk tsk, Puu, they already know that! Puu: Oh really? YOU didn't until I told you!


	15. Chapter 14: Choosing Destiny

Sailor Neith gracefully leaned against the wall. Solar winds swept her hair out behind her like fog sweeping over a prairie. She spoke softly and slowly. "I'm never coming back father. Everything you're doing is wrong."

The cloaked figure stood. "Anita, you can't choose your destiny."

Sailor Neith straightened. "What do you think I've been doing the past few years!?! I've just proved that I _can, _and I _will_! You were just trying to keep me from taking my own path!" She gestured fiercely to a barred chamber in a corner of the room. "Like you're trying to do with this poor girl!"

"FUGEN!"

Neith went silent.

"You surprised us all when you left us."

Sailor Neith kept her voice steady. "I wanted to become a Sailor Soldier."

DarkStar smirked at the far side of the room. "When you didn't even tell a certain someone your decision."

Neith turned her head to look at DarkStar. "Just keep out of this."

DarkStar laughed cruelly. "You're right. He would have locked you up for your lifetime!"

Neith shook her head, annoyed. She turned back to her father. "I'm leaving." She walked out of the room ignoring any further comments.

"Would you just stay away from there already! I've told you a million times!" Jasumin yelled.

The small child giggled and raced around the room, saying, "Uh-oh uh-oh, Jas-min's mad! Uh-oh uh-oh, Jas-min's mad!"

Jasumin crossed her arms. "You're right, for once, I am."

There was a knock on Jasumin's door.

Jasumin sighed, but went to open it. "What do you want Hirako?"

Hirako shrugged. "I just wanna come in. Sounds like you're having fun."

Jasumin rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm having the time of my life chasing a toddler around," She said sarcastically.

Hirako grinned. "So can I come in? I also think _you _could use some cheering up."

Jasumin narrowed her eyes. "Iei, I don't…Especially from you!"

Someone leaning against the wall outside Jasumin's room scoffed. "Well _I _need to talk to you." Mika walked up behind Hirako and pushed her way in.

"You're not welcome here, Mika." Jasumin said bitterly.

"Oh, aren't I, _Jasu-chan?"_ Mika's eyes seemed to soften. "I'm your best friend…" She whispered.

Hirako looked astonished. "MIKA?"

Mika whirled around. "Get out of here Hirako!"

Hirako took a step back. "O…Okay…." She turned and ran down the hall.

Mika turned back to Jasumin. "So," she leaned against the doorframe. "We need to talk."

Jasumin felt something shifting below her, and looked to see a shivering toddler staring up at Mika with big- no enormous- terror filled eyes.

"Jasumin are you listening to me?" Mika asked. "We _need _to talk."

Jasumin picked Chibi Chibi up in her arms and turned to Mika. "Hai, Mika, and I disagree with you. We have no need to talk. I'm quite sure that if it weren't for your pathetic 'shunjin', you wouldn't even be here right now." Although she was used to talking like that, the words came out semi-hard to her former best friend. Jasumin pushed Mika out of the door way and slammed the door shut,

"_Jasumin_!!!!!!!" Mika called. "I need your help, they're trying…." Her voice faltered as she fell to her knees clutching her head.

Sailor Eclipse ran ran as fast as she could, along the halls of Sagittarius Star Zero. She had to escape this…

"Where are _you _going in such a hurry?" Apolla asked, her hands on her hips.

Eclipse turned around and glared. "To talk to _him_."

Apolla scoffed, "Good luck of convincing him of anything."

"It was none of your business anyways!"

Apolla shrugged and continued on her way.

Eclipse reached the end of the long corridor. "I'm not doing this _any_ longer!" Eclipse yelled to the cloaked figure.

DarkStar looked at the cloaked figure and then at Sailor Eclipse. "_Really." _She said sarcastically.

Eclipse whirled on DarkStar, "Just…just…URASIA!!! After all DarkStar, _you _were the one who really made this happen!" Eclipse ran out of the room, a silent tear falling from her face.

Sailor DarkStar looked at the cloaked figure. "Baka, are you going to let her keep running like this?"

The cloaked figure stood. "Let her run, she'll learn in time that she can't escape. That she now belongs to me."

DarkStar rolled her eyes. "Sure, and what about Ophiuchus?" She asked gesturing to the senshi enclosed in a small cell.

"Be patient DarkStar, once her powers awaken…."

"I want to know more about these crystals," Rei said resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Ami, have you figured out anything more?"

Ami looked around the room at her friends and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Demo, they have to do with something important." Minako observed.

Makoto nodded, agreeing with Minako.

"Maybe…" Usagi began. "There's another crystal like the Ginzioushu and Bazarshiou…. and they shattered into little pieces."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's very likely, Usagi."

Setsuna stood up and every head turned to her. "I won't be able to tell you much minna-san." She began. "These crystals are the key to balancing the universe. If DarkStar, or any of our enemies, get them then they will have the power to defeat us. However, if the enemy doesn't succeed in gathering the crystals but someone else does…"

"And that someone else is Pulsar." Makoto cut in.

Setsuna nodded. "Hai, Pulsar. If Sailor Pulsar succeeds in getting the crystals, then _we _will have more of an advantage in defeating the enemy."

"We don't know if Pulsar can be trusted yet." Haruka said, crossing her arms.

Michiru glanced at Haruka. "Haruka, Setsuna wouldn't be saying that if Pulsar got them we would have the advantage if Pulsar couldn't be trusted."

Makoto sighed and leaned back in the sofa. "I guess Setsuna's right, about Pulsar being trusted."

Usagi nodded. "So we can't let DarkStar get any of the crystals."

"Demo, DarkStar already has one." Hotaru observed. "Do you think we could get it back?"

"Iei, Hotaru, I don't think anyone would be able to get that crystal back now that it's in the enemy's hands." Setsuna paused. "We just have to make sure they don't get anymore."

Sagittarius Star Zero;

"Enter." The cloaked figure said.

A young man about nineteen years of age came in the room. He had light bronze hair and gray eyes. "You wanted to see me Gozen-sama?" He asked, bowing slightly in the presence of his master.

"You love her?"

"Iei, I could never…. especially not after what she did to me."

The cloaked figure nodded silently. "You may leave Kaitarou."

Kaitarou left the room, holding the silent truth in his heart.

"Anita?" Mitsuko asked sitting down next to her friend. "Is something wrong?"

Anita looked at Mitsuko. "Nothings wrong."

"But you look so depressed."

"Just, don't press it."

Mitsuko shook her head. "I can't Anita, you seem to be missing something in your life. Like I am."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "_You're _missing something in your life?"

Mitsuko nodded. "Hai…I just don't know what it is. Everything else seems so perfect, I have Princess Mercury to protect, you as a friend a long with that romantic dork as a friend. I don't know what I could be missing."

Anita looked away. She knew, but she hid it. "Your probably just stressed."

Mitsuko looked at Anita oddly. "Why would _I _be stressed?"

"Well…" Anita hated lying to her friends. But after that incident, lies came before thoughts did.

Mitsuko stood up. "I'm supposed to meet Irianna, so I'll see you."

"Ja ne matta."

Irianna sat at one of the small tables outside a restaurant. Irianna stroked her cat silently as she waited for Mitsuko to arrive. Just then, a girl with black waist length hair and green eyes came out…just like herself. "What the…?" She looked down at her cat. "Star?"

The lazy cat stretched, yawned, and looked up. Her golden eyes glistened questionably, her mixed-tabby coat glistening in the afternoon light. A four-pointed star decorated her forehead.

"Star…do you think…"

"Think what?" the cat asked, looking around.

"Are you blind or something!? There's a girl over there who looks _just _like me!"

Star pretended to be offended. "I can see ten times better than you can!' she complained, but turned to see who Irianna was staring at.

"It can't be…can it? She…well, we don' t know what happened to her…"

"Hmm. She _does_ look a lot like her." She looked up at Irianna. "Only one way to find out. Good night." The cat lay back down, shutting her eyes.

"Star!!!! This is no time to sleep!"

"But that was the biggest mouse yet! And it was a slow one!" she whined.

"Oh, stop being so immature." Irianna fingered her half moon charm that was hanging from her neck. "Star, I don't see any sun charm around her neck."

"So? Is there a rule saying you two always have to wear them? It's either her, or your evil twin" Her ears perked up. "Wait that could be true."

"So you think its Kakumi?"

"Ano…could be. But it's not my job to find out." She closed her eyes again.

Irianna laughed. "It might be if she has a cat too."

"Iei, even if he is there, it's _not_ my job." She replied without looking up.

Irianna stood up, knocking Star off her lap. "Merowghh!" the cat cried as she fell to the ground.

Kakumi felt a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" Irianna asked.

Kakumi turned around. "What do you…" her eyes fell on Irianna's moon charm. She smirked. "Well, Irianna, long time no see."

Irianna's face seemed to brighten. "Kakumi! Where have you been?"

Kakumi shrugged. "Around."

"Kakumi, I deserve an explanation!! I haven't seen you for ages! We've all been worried sick!"

Kakumi raised an eyebrow at her sister. _Twin_ sister to be exact. "Listen, Irianna, things have changed. I don't have to let you know where I am every second. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Kakumi walked off leaving Irianna staring after her.

"Harsh." Star said. "Not what you'd expect…but she's right. Things change. There's Mitsuko."

"There was something about her voice, Star. It was so cold, like she didn't even want to see me."

Star grimaced. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hai…demo, Star…something _has _changed."

"No, obviously you weren't listening." Star said ironically. "Things _do _change. You're both older, more mature, probably have failing grades…"

"Ne! Tell Mitsuko to cancel our meeting. I have to follow her."

"NANI?!?!? _You're _canceling a meeting with _her? _ In order to follow an upset, moody, long lost twin?!?"

"Star!!! She's not upset, or moody… something is different and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"She obviously doesn't feel like seeing you. It's probably too much stress, and I can assure you she probably wouldn't want to talk about it. She's always been 'closed-up' and personal, and don't forget she's an empath!"

Irianna was staring at Kakumi. "Do you know that girl she's talking with? She looks familiar."

Star looked. "Iei. But it's just another reason to leave her alone. She's busy with a friend."

"Baka…you just don't get it." Irianna walked off without saying another word.

"Ne! Wait up!" Star cried, and jumped onto her shoulder.

Authors Note: Kakyuu: Hmm. Well, that wasn't the plan. Hee hee! We got carried away! YAY!

Puu: New senshi! New Senshi! Kakyuu: Yeah! New senshi! New senshi! Wait…. who? Puu: Duh! Anyways, fugen means silence.


	16. Chapter 15: Kakumi's Secret

"Ano…Kakumi?" Hikaru asked.

"Nani?"

"Do you know that girl?"

Kakumi turned around to see Irianna coming towards them. She groaned, and nodded. "She's my sister."

"Your sister?" Hikaru repeated in disbelief.

"My sister, my _annoying _sister."

"Kakumi!" Irianna called.

Kakumi turned around to face Irianna. "What do you want!?"

Irianna crossed her arms. "To talk to you."

Star, who was still on Irianna's shoulder, mewed in agreement.

"Then talk to me and get it over with!"

Irianna looked at Hikaru, "Ano…can't she…"

"Hikaru can hear anything you need to tell me!"

"Demo…"

"Irianna, say what you need to say and leave!"

Irianna glanced up at Star, "See what I mean?"

Star didn't say anything, she just kept observing Kakumi.

A short haired, tabby cat just then jumped up on Kakumi' s shoulder.

Irianna smiled, while Star purred. "Moon Seeker, it's good to see your okay."

Moon Seeker stared at Irianna. "Did you think that Kakumi would not take care of me properly?"

Irianna laughed. "Well she _does _have a reputation for that."

"It's _Shiko_ who treats him badly." Kakumi muttered under her breath.

Hikaru looked at Kakumi. "Has she been locking him in cupboards again?"

Kakumi nodded.

"Huh?" Irianna looked back at Kakumi, "Who are you talking about?"

"No one." Kakumi retorted.

Irianna sighed. "Listen, Kakumi, something has changed about you and I want to know what it is." She paused for a moment. "Why did you leave us?"

Kakumi was a little taken back by this question. She pulled her sleeve over her left wrist a little more, to hide the scar. "It's none of your concern."

"Of course it is! I'm you sister for crying out loud!"

"And who said sisters had to tell each other everything?"

Irianna was silent for a moment. "No one." She finally said.

"_Exactly_."

"Will you please tell me, Kakumi?" Irianna pleaded.

"I went somewhere where I was needed." She stated simply.

"And you didn't tell us…you left us thinking you were hurt…or murdered…or even had committed suicide."

"You would of panicked if I told you were I was going!"

"Can you tell me now?"

Kakumi looked at her sister skeptically. "You really want to know?"

Irianna nodded.

"I went…to Sagittarius Star Zero." She paused letting it all sink in. "To give my help to-" She got cut off.

"You actually _wanted _to help _HIM!!!!" _

"I told you that you'd panic."

"Who are you?!?!" Irianna demanded, though she already knew the answer. "And what have you done with my sister!?!?"

Kakumi slapped Irianna. "Did I not say that things change!?"

Irianna clutched her moon charm. "Artemis Solar Power, Make UP!"

Kakumi rolled her eyes. "I guess you're serious, that you really want to battle me. Apollo Solar Power, Make UP!" Sailor Apolla looked at Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed. "Nemesis Crystal Power, Make UP!"

Apolla smirked. "Artemis, meet, Nemesis. She also works for him."

"Pleased to meet you acquaintance." Sailor Artemis said sarcastically.

A cold voice rang through the air. "Nemesis! Apolla! What is going on here?"

Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Apolla turned to face Sailor DarkStar.

DarkStar crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Oh please DarkStar," Nemesis began. "Who said _we _couldn't fight?"

"Hai," Apolla agreed. "It's not like your miss all powerful."

"Urasia you two!" DarkStar turned to Sailor Artemis. "Well, well, looks like Apolla finally did something right for a change."

"Excuse me!"

DarkStar looked back at Apolla. "I said urasia!"

Apolla glared at DarkStar. "I don't think I will!"

DarkStar narrowed her eyes. "I'm here on orders from the shunjin." She told Apolla, though it was a lie.

"Fine! I'll be quiet!"

DarkStar turned back to Artemis. "So, _Artemis_ I'm sure this came as a shock didn't it?" She asked sarcastically.

"So what if it did?" Artemis shot back. "I already know _you _don't care a thing!!!!"

DarkStar grabbed Artemis' wrist, and teleported.

When they arrived at Sagittarius Star Zero, DarkStar quickly let go of her. In a split second Artemis was restrained from behind. DarkStar's eyes narrowed, and she punched the senshi before her. Artemis didn't scream _or _groan. She just stared straight into DarkStar's icy blue eyes.

DarkStar was a little surprised. "You're a proud soldier are you?"

"Of course!" Artemis declared in a defiant tone. "_Every_ senshi should be proud of who they are and their responsibility."

DarkStar smirked. "Then I guess you'll be proud to die." She punched again, this time harder.

She groaned a little

Another punch.

"Uh…"

DarkStar was full of satisfaction, as Sailor Artemis got weaker before her. There were a few more strikes. On the last Artemis screamed and doubled over now free from the restraining grip on her arms. DarkStar backed up a few paces.

Artemis heard hollow footsteps. With her eyes full of pain, she looked up to see who was there. The cloaked figure stood there, staring down at her. "Well," His voice was as icy as the wind on a winter's night. "I see DarkStar's already taken care of you." It happened so fast that Artemis backed up against the wall screaming in pain. She felt his clutches reaching inside of her. She had to escape…but she couldn't… Artemis fell to the ground, limp, her skin pale as chalk. Within his grip the cloaked figure held a brilliant shining star seed.

_Tap, tap, tap. _ Sailor Nemesis could hear the sound of footsteps drawing near. She groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?" She asked herself. "And especially right after Artemis."

"Artemis?" A senshi suddenly appeared before Nemesis. She was dressed in a fuku much like Apolla's and Artemis' but it was different colors. "She's alive? I though I was the only survivor…"

Nemesis quickly covered herself. "I meant the CAT, Artemis." She looked at the soldier before her in a disapprovingly way. "Who are you anyways?" She demanded.

"Sailor Anahita, the only survivor of my star system."

Nemesis arched an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

"Of what I know of, hai." Anahita paused. "And _you _are?"

"Sailor Nemesis, now I really don't want to be bothered at the moment." She started to walk away but was blocked, quickly, by Anahita.

"You _did _say something about my friend, _Sailor _Artemis."

Nemesis smirked. "So what if I did?"

"I want you to tell me if she's alive!"

Nemesis narrowed her eyes. "I don't need to tell you." She pushed her way past Anahita.

"Then take me to your shunjin." Anahita smiled mischievously.

Nemesis whirled around. "No way! That's going to far!"

"_What_, are you afraid?" Anahita mocked.

"Why should I be?"

Anahita shrugged. "Don't ask me, it's not my problem if you're scared of the man you take orders from. Demo, if _you_ won't take me to him, I'll have to go myself."

Nemesis grabbed Anahita by the wrist. "You don't even know the way!"

"How would you know if I didn't know the way to Sagittarius Star Zero? If that's what you really think though, just make it easier on both of us and take me to him."

"I already told you, iei!!" Nemesis teleported.

"So that's how it went." Naomi finished. "Demo, even if she is alive there would still be three others, dead."

"Maybe." Anita said simply on the other line.

"Ne, Anita."

"Hai?"

"You know the way, right? I mean you once lived there yourself."

Anita sighed. "Naomi, the last time I was there was almost five years ago." She lied.

"Don't you have a star map?"

"The last time I lay my hands on one, was 6 years ago while trying to steal one from Nemesis' room."

Naomi moaned in frustration. "Alright, thanks for your help." _Click,_ Naomi hung up.

"She was demanding!!!!!"

"I don't care if she was or if she wasn't!!!!!!" The cloaked figure roared. "When a Sailor Soldier asks to be brought here, you take them here!!!! Do I make myself clear?"

Nemesis lowered her eyes. "Hai…" not… "She'll probably show up anyways."

"You mean she _did_ show up."

Nemesis looked at her then back at the cloaked figure. "See!"

The cloaked figure ignored Nemesis' comment. "Nemesis, take her to Sailor DarkStar."

"Oh, don't bother. I'm already here," A cold voice stated. "Geez, you're sure acting immature, Nemesis." DarkStar paused and looked at Anahita. "I really think Kakumi should be the one to handle her. By the looks of things, they were probably team mates."

The cloaked figure looked at DarkStar. "Then you'll be the one to take her there."

DarkStar turned to him abruptly. "Will not!"

The cloaked figure glared. "You follow _my_ orders DarkStar, not your own. If you think Apolla can handle her best, so be it, but you are the one to take her there."

"Why?" DarkStar challenged.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Now _you're_ the one acting immature."

"Urasia." DarkStar said, without taking her eyes off the cloaked figure.

"DarkStar, who gave you your powers?" The cloaked figure demanded.

"You…" DarkStar said. "But why do you always say that to avoid my questions?" she added, raising an eyebrow.

"DarkStar," the cloaked figure stood. "_I_ am your Master, _I _give orders. And _you_ follow them."

Sailor Anahita felt a little awkward standing there. In front of Nemesis, DarkStar and that cloaked figure, which no one seemed to know his name. The only thing she heard anyone call him had been 'shunjin'.

DarkStar finally gave in, "Fine! Have it your way!" She turned to Anahita and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me…" She pulled the soldier down the hall. They two soon came to a door, DarkStar knocked. "APOLLA!"

"Nani! What do you want DarkStar!?!?!?!" Apolla yanked the door open, Moon Seeker in her arms.

Anahita gasped.

Hearing her gasp, Apolla turned. She scanned Anahita with her eyes for a moment then turned back to DarkStar, as she spoke.

"The shunjin told me to bring her to you." The soldier in black said quickly.

Apolla raised an eyebrow. "And you're actually following his orders?" She asked sarcastically, but she pulled Anahita in and shut the door.

Anahita smiled. "Long time no see, _Apollo_."

Apolla turned around. "Naomi! How many times have I told you _not _to call me that?!?!"

Anahita lowered her eyes. "When you left…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"We were all worried Kakumi…especially Artemis." She paused. "Can you guess how she reacted when she saw all that blood in your room?"

"Drop it!" Apolla ordered. "What do you want!?!"

"I have some questions…. that I thought maybe someone could answer."

Apolla crossed her arms, but listened.

"Apolla? Are they alive?"

Apolla looked at Anahita skeptically. She doesn't know!? As long as she doesn't it's probably best to keep it from her. "Actually I don't know myself." She lied easily. "Demo…." She glanced at Anahita, her green eyes blazing with black fire. "I know someone who can answer those questions for you."

"You do?"

"Hai. I do." Apolla started to leave the room. "Follow me."

Anahita slowly got up…and followed. Something's different about Kakumi…I don't know if she can be trusted… 

As they walked Apolla listened carefully to Anahita's thoughts. Something's different about Kakumi…I don't know if she can be trusted… Apolla sighed. You have no idea how right you are, something has changed, and it will stay that way. 

"Shunjin?" Apolla asked as she threw open the large doors.

The cloaked figure raised his eyes to Apolla. "Nani?"

Apolla pushed Anahita in forcefully, making her fall on her knees a few yards in front of him. "She has some questions, that _you_ should be the one to answer."

DarkStar snickered, "Like _he _could even answer anything."

Apolla chose to ignore her for the time being. "She's wondering if her _teammates_, not including me," she added giving DarkStar a harsh look. "Are alive."

The cloaked figure studied Anahita for a moment. "I'll answer under one condition."

"What's that?" Anahita asked, her voice was shaky with fear.

"Join us."

Authors Note: Puu: yawn well that was a longer chapter. But had lots of info in it, No? Kakyuu: No. I don't get it.

Puu: We revealed a lot of info on Apolla.


	17. Chapter 17: Neith's Secret

Authors note: Yes I know ch. 16 is missing -.- I forgot to put it on my compy, so um, I'll upload it when I can. But all the same, enjoy!

"Usagi?" Whitehole turned to Selenity. "Do you still have that crystal I gave you?"

Silently, Selenity nodded as she held it out for Whitehole to see.

Whitehole smiled. "Good. If you combine your power with the Ginzioushu then you should be able to free your friends."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." She paused. "Because that crystal _did_ belong to a universal guardian." She ignored Pulsar's glare.

Selenity took both the Ginzioushu, and Whitehole's crystal and turned to DarkStar. "If you won't let them go, then I'll have to set minna-san free myself."

DarkStar raised an eyebrow. "And you think you can really do that?"

"The question is do you think I can't?"

DarkStar scoffed. "I _know _you can't."

Selenity tried to ignore this comment as she held out the Ginzioushu and Whitehole's crystal. "Silver Crystal Power!" She shouted as a silver beam of light came from each of the crystals.

Quickly a black beam countered them. DarkStar narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to let you win this time, Chibi-Hime."

Selenity smiled slightly. "You might have to." The silverish light fought and amazingly pushed back DarkStar's power.

DarkStar's eyes widened behind her mask, Nani? 

The cell that surrounded Selenity's friends seemed to disintegrate. "Minna!" She called running straight pass DarkStar.

DarkStar watched for a moment as Selenity changed back into Eternal Sailor Moon. She then took one glance at Whitehole. The holder of a crystal… she vanished.

"Mako-chan! Mina-chan! Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" Usagi ran into the room nearly tripping over a textbook.

Rei looked up. "Usa? What is it, it's abnormal for you to be on time."

"I've got a date!"

"A DATE!?!?!?" They chorused. It had just been a few days since their latest battle, when Neith had interfered and Jupiter wasn't very fond of her.

Usagi nodded, eyes sparkling. "We need to call Setsuna-san and go shopping!"

Makoto stood up. "Matte, Usagi, who _is _this date?"

Usagi shrugged. "Some guy, demo, you know Mamo-chan is away. Seiya's busy, and this guy was good looking!"

Ami laughed. "Usagi, you're hopeless."

"So lets call Setsuna-san!"

"Alright!" Minako agreed enthusiastically.

Rei sighed and went to get the phone. When she came back she handed the phone to Usagi. "Go ahead and call her."

Usagi smiled and dialed the number.

"Moshi Moshi?" Haruka's voice rang through the other line.

"Haruka-san? Could I speak to Setsuna?"

It was silent on the other line for a moment, and then Setsuna answered.

"Usagi?'

"Setsuna! Could you take us shopping, I need the perfect dress!"

Setsuna laughed a little. "Usagi-chan, why don't you stop by in a few hours and I'll have something ready? While you're here you can also pick up Small Lady."

"Arigato Setsuna-chan, you're the greatest!"

"Setsuna! I'm here!" Usagi called as she poked her head in from the front door. Usagi could hear the beautiful sound of a violin. "Konnichiwa?"

Michiru walked into the hallway. "She's upstairs Usagi."

Hotaru walked out by Michiru. "Geez, Usagi-san, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Usagi ran up the stairs, laughing at Hotaru's comment.

Setsuna walked out of her room. "Come Usagi." She motioned for her to follow. When they entered the room Setsuna presented the dress. It was a creamy white with a low 'V' cut on the back, where the sleeves cut off at the wrist was also a 'V' cut. The front of the dress dipped low making the dress _slightly_ revealing.

Usagi gasped in awe "Setsuna, It's _perfect_"

"I'm glad you like it so much Usagi."

"Does she like it!?" Hotaru demanded, suddenly in the doorway.

Usagi whirled, holding the dress tightly. "I love it!"

Setsuna smiled. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Usagi paused a moment. "Ano…I'm not sure I know his name. Some good-looking guy that asked me."

Hotaru, who had followed Usagi up the stairs, gasped. "You're not going with Mamoru-kun? Or even Seiya-san?"

"They were both very busy." Usagi smiled. "And along comes this hot guy that asks me out!"

"Just be careful." Haruka said as she walked past the door.

"Ne Anita!" Minako called when she spotted the girl, dragging Makoto with her.

Makoto groaned. "Mina-chan, why do we have to talk to _her_? You know she always tries to keep me from you."

Anita tried to remain calm. "Where's Usagi?"

Minako smiled. "Dancing. She got a hot date."

"Very hot." Makoto agreed. "He looks like my old sempai."

"Ne! You have Shinozaki!"

"And you're hiding someone."

"Who? What? Me?"

"Hai, you. Come on, who's the mystery man?"

Anita rolled her eyes. She started to raise a glass of punch to her lips, when she lost grip and it shattered.

Makoto and Minako both turned to Anita. "Ano…." Minako began.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Is _that_ Usagi's date?"

Minako turned. "Yep! That's him, he's hot!"

Makoto nudged Minako with her elbow.

"Ow! Makoto what is it?"

"I think, Anita likes him," she whispered.

Anita ignored Makoto's comment. "You should keep Usagi away from him."

"Huh? Why?" Minako asked curiously.

Makoto looked at Anita quizzically, and realized that she _was _in fact worried for Usagi's welfare. She turned to get Usagi. But she was gone. "Usagi!" She ran out of the school as fast as she could, Minako on her heels.

"Usagi!" Minako called.

"Mina? Mako?" Usagi's voice sounded frightened but they couldn't tell where she was.

"Usagi! Where are you?" Makoto shouted out, trying to find her friend.

"I…I'm not sure. Mako-chan, help!"

Makoto quickly rounded a corner. No one. Clenching her hands into fists she kept running. Eventually she spotted a man pulling along a girl. Usagi, She realized as she saw the girl's pigtails blowing in the wind. "Ne! Buster!" She yelled, before the man had time to react Makoto bent down and punched him as hard as she could.

The man took the blow painfully, and almost fell onto his knees. Makoto yelped in surprise as he grabbed her wrist forcefully and threw her to the ground.

"Makoto!" Usagi cried.

Makoto slowly started to get to her feet, but she wasn't on her feet very long. This guy is too quick! She thought as she fell to the ground again.

"Yumeru! Yumeru!" Usagi cried over and over again, hitting his back with fists. "Leave, Mako-chan alone!"

He turned to Usagi, light gray eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Your _friend_ is thinking she can beat me."

"I _can_…" Makoto got to her feet as the man watched her. "Jupiter…." Usagi cut her off.

"Mako! Iei!" She pleaded. "You can win him with out doing _that_."

"Usa…I…have to."

"Iei!!"

Makoto raised her hand to the sky.

"Iei!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-  
Makoto screamed as the man knocked her to the ground, _again. _He picked up the brooch, let go of Usagi and turned to leave.

Anita stood in the shadows. She had been watching the whole thing.

The guy spotted her. "Anita…" He started walking towards her. Anita noticed this and turned away, leaving. Finally he reached her. "Anita," He whispered to her. Quickly taking her in his arms. "Why don't you come back?"

Anita shook her head. "Kaitarou, I chose my own path. Now it's up to you to choose yours."

"It's not that simple." He started. "I've been working for your father for years. That's where my life lays."

Anita pulled away. "I need to go. Gomen."

Kaitarou waited until Anita was out of sight, and then vanished himself.

"That bastard…" Makoto huffed as she got to her feet, wiping blood and dirt of the side of her face with the back of her hand.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried flinging herself on her friend.

Makoto smiled and hugged Usagi. "I'm fine Usa-chan. Calm down."

Usagi looked up, teary eyed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." Makoto paused. "Except for the fact that he took my brooch."

The cloaked figure stood. "Kaitarou, Apolla."

The two entered the room and bowed before him.

"You called Shunjin?" Apolla asked.

"Hai." He said while looking over Kaitarou. "I would like you two to, _pretend_, to love each other."

Apolla leapt to her feet. "Nani? Are you _crazy_, BAKA!"

Kaitarou was mad as well. "This is the worst idea you have ever had!" But they had no choice but to follow his orders.

Anita sighed slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Last night… she let her thoughts wander but stopped short when she saw him. _Her_ _kissing him._ Anita bit back her tears from the sight of Kaitarou kissing Kakumi. She turned to walk back down the other way.

Kaitarou, who had just spotted Anita, pushed Kakumi away from him. "Anita!" He called, "matte, I can explain."

Anita whipped around. "You mean explain what you were doing _cheating _on me?" She asked.

"I have a mission." He quickly gestured towards Kakumi. "Not concerning her. I don't even _like _her."

A little laughter danced in Anita's eyes. "That makes two of us."

"I can't tell you about this mission…" He whispered softly into her ear as her pulled her to him. Anita didn't resist.

"You need to escape his power, Kaitarou."

"I told you last night, I can't." He opened a fisted hand revealing a diamond ring. "Do you remember? The day I asked you to marry me?"

Anita closed her eyes. "I'm trying not to." There was sadness in her voice."

He leaned closer to her, his lips softly brushing against hers in a gentle kiss as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Marry me?"

Anita quickly pulled away, taking the ring off her finger and handing it back to him. With out another word she left.

"You know," Kakumi began. "The Shunjin is going to be mad at you."

Kaitarou turned to her. "Your hair feels like butter. And your lips like saddle soap."

Meeting at Yumiko's (Sagittarius's) place;

"Hey Sagittarius!" Leo called.

Sagittarius smiled slightly. "Hey." She looked around herself, _everyone_ was there. Except, of course Aquarius.

"Sagittarius?" Scorpio rounded the corner. "There' s someone who wants to talk to you."

"Iei!" Leo squealed. "Don't Varari!"

Sagittarius rolled her eyes at Leo. "Calm down, Kiana." She entered the largest room, and started backing out when she saw who was there. But how in the world…? "Iei!" She screamed into Neo-Queen Selenity's face. "I won't go back!" She turned on her heel and raced down an ally.

Sagittarius slid down against a wall, some of her sand colored hair blowing in her face. She wasn't there long until she heard footsteps. Slowly, and steadily she rose to her feet, retrieving an arrow she got ready to shoot.

"Yumiko," A girl in a silver and white fuku with long dark blue hair stepped out of the shadows. There was a centaur by her side.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know, not yet." The senshi stroked the centaur with one hand, smiling. "You can lower your weapon Sagittarius."

Subconsciously Sagittarius lowered her weapon and came foreword, stroking the centaur herself.

The other senshi smiled. "He's yours."

"Mine…" Without another word Sagittarius hopped up on the Centaurs back and galloped off.

The senshi smiled as she slowly dehenshined into Ishida Youko.

"Yumiko!" Aries called.

"Yumi-chan!" Leo was running around crazy.

In other words, they were all looking for their friend but there was no sign of her.

Libra tried to comfort Leo. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

Slowly dismounting, Sagittarius put a finger to her lips. "Shhh…you can't come with me. We'll just have more of a possibility of being caught."

The Centaur nodded. "I'll stay here."

Sagittarius slid along the walls quietly. Soon she heard a horse like squeal of surprise. She ran back as fast as she could and leaped on to his back. "Get your hands of him!" She yelled down to DarkStar and Midnight, she kicked her heels into his sides as they started galloping off.

DarkStar narrowed her eyes, and closed her hands around Sagittarius' leg.

Sagittarius looked over her shoulder. "Go! Go!" But she was pulled off her centaurs back, watching helplessly as he galloped away.

DarkStar smirked. "Well, if it isn't Sailor Sagittarius. _Again_."

Sagittarius tried to get to her feet, but it seemed impossible.

Ophiuchus bent over Sagittarius, placing a scrap of a damp cloth on her forehead.

Sagittarius started to open her eyes. "Who?"

"My names Kajami. Konno Kajami."

"Nice to meet you." She said sourly as she reached for an arrow of the case of her back, but her hand gripped thin air. "Nani!?" She took the case of her back. It was empty.

Kajami was staring wide-eyed. "Is that real bronze!?!"

Sagittarius eyed the girl. "Hai," She stated. "You said your name was Kajami. But you're wearing a Sailor Fuku."

Kajami looked away. "I don't know _anything _about it. I swear. All I really know is that I've been here since I was eight and am _supposed_ to have some sort of power of the Zodiac."

"So you're that girl who went missing eight years ago, Konno Kajami."

"Hai."

"Do you think you could help me escape?"

"I don't think so, Gomen."

"Yumiko!" A voice called quietly.

Looking over, Sagittarius saw that girl in silver and white again. She crossed her arms, "You know, it _would _be really helpful if you told me who you are."

"I told you before. You don't need to know yet. I'm here to help you get out."

"Like how?" Sagittarius demanded.

"_Sagittarius_!!!" She was mad. "Listen to me, will you?"

"Not until you tell me your name!"

The girl was silent for a moment. "Zodiac, that's all you need to know for now."

"Alright, now how are you planning to get me out?"

Sailor Zodiac's body turned transparent silver as she walked through the bars. As she came closer to Sagittarius her body became solid again. "Take my hand."

Hesitating, Sagittarius placed her hand in Zodiacs.

Zodiac turned transparent silver again; she squeezed Sagittarius' hand comfortingly as she herself turned a transparent bronze. Together they walked through the bars.

Kajami stared after them, tears filling her eyes. I guess I'll be trapped here forever… 

"DarkStar!" The cloaked figure bellowed.

"Nani!?" DarkStar demanded entering the room, in a sour mood.

"You've failed me too many times." He paused before continuing. "For example, you have retrieved only one crystal and only found three."

DarkStar glared. "I'd like to see _you_ do better."

"_DarkStar_. I'm fed up with you." He stood and walked towards her.

DarkStar didn't move, but amazingly her eyes showed a little fear.

He got closer to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

DarkStar screamed in pain as a blinding flash came from the black star insignia on her forehead. She fell limply to the ground.

He looked at her. "I'll awaken you when I need you again." He whispered as her body vanished. He then looked towards the small cell in the corner of the room; he walked to the door and thrust it open. "Come here."

Ophiuchus looked up from her spot in the corner, but she didn't move.

_"Ophiuchus._"

"My name is _Kajami_."

"Come here!"

Ophiuchus got to her feet and slowly walked over to him, after all she didn't have much of a choice.

"You'll work for _me _now."

Ophiuchus shook her head as he grabbed her. "Iei! Never, I've seen what you've done to DarkStar when she fails!" Suddenly a silver whip appeared in her hand. "Ophiuchus Serpent Scythe!" She screamed, as a serpent emerged from the whip, changing into a scythe.

This caused him to let go of her and she ran off, finally free.

The cloaked figure stared after her. "Her powers have awakened."

Zodiac was hidden the shadows. "The thirteenth senshi of the Zodiac, I can finally reveal my identity to them."

"Kiana, she said she was supposed to have some sort of power of the Zodiac." Yumiko pressed after biting into her hamburger once more.

Kiana just stared at her. "How can you eat that?"

Yumiko looked at Kiana, the hamburger and Kiana again. "Easy," She bit into it again.

Kiana scrunched her face, disgusted. "I'm strictly vegetarian," She said in a mouth of hot dog.

"Uh-huh."

"Matte, Hot dogs are meat?!"

"Ano…Hai…. what did you think they were?"

"Protein?"

Yumiko laughed. "Anyways, back to our subject. I think Kajami is….There she is!"

"Huh?" Kiana looked around, "All I see is a girl with short forest green hair.

"Exactly, that's _her_."

"Oh."

"Kajami!"

Kajami heard her name called and turned. "Hey!" She walked over to the two girls.

As the three chatted it was obvious Kiana wasn't too fond of her. "Yumi…" She rose to her feet. "I um… I need to go."

Yumiko stared after her friend. "Kiana?"

"Ne, Look!" Usagi giggled. "A new girl!"

Usagi's friends looked over.

"So what?" Makoto asked. "There are always new students."

Minako looked at Makoto quizzically. "Are you still in a sour mood from that fight?"

Makoto looked away.

Haruka stood up and walked over to the brunette. "Makoto." She started.

Makoto looked at Haruka. Listening intently.

"Sometimes, there are people you can't beat."

Makoto sighed. "I understand that Haruka, but it's not only that." She looked at the ground hoping the other girls wouldn't see how hurt she really was. "He took my Henshin brooch."

Michiru glanced at Makoto and Haruka, then Usagi. "You never told us _that_ Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushed, embarrassed. "Ano…I didn't think you had to know yet."

Ami looked at Usagi. "You should have told us right away."

"Gomen."

"Hey Konno-san!" Usagi called on the way home.

Kajami turned around and smiled. "Hi, Sailor Moon."

Usagi stopped mid-stride. "How?"

Kajami laughed. "Relax okay. That's just one of the powers I have, kind of interesting since they just awakened. Walk with me?"

"Sure!" Usagi got in stride by her. "So the enemy kidnapped you when you were eight?"

"Hai."

"So do you know any of DarkStar's, or her masters, _Myhann's,_ strategies?"

Kajami's widened at that question. "Are you meeting your friends for a meeting today?"

"Yeah, want to come?"

"I _need_ to come."

"Minna-san, this is Konno Kajami." Usagi seemed to be having fun. "She wanted to tell us something about the enemy.

Haruka looked Kajami over. "Can we trust her?"

Setsuna however assured Haruka that they could.

Kajami sat down. "Arigato minna-san." She looked around the group, from Ami to Hotaru. "How do you come to know his name was Myhann?"

"Chibi-Moon asked DarkStar," Hotaru stated. "She actually told us."

Kajami shook her head. "And you actually believed her?"

"Well…" Chibi-Usa began. "What could we think?"

"Trust yourself. She was lying to you, she would _never _tell you his name."

"Do you know?" Rei asked.

Kajami looked at Rei. "I was there for eight years. Of course I know." She felt all their eyes on her and the name slipped easily of her lips. "Kaosu."

Usagi suddenly cried out. "Iei! That _cannot _be possible. Galaxia and I sealed him away!"

Haruka got to her feet. "Are you sure?" She demanded while the inners went to Usagi's aid and the other outers went by her side.

"I don't know if we can believe her." Michiru started. "She might be working for the enemy."

Hotaru just stared, wide eyed, remembering that horrible time three months ago.

Not even Setsuna was sure of anything. "It's just been three months. He couldn't have recovered and escaped in that time."

"He could if he had help." Kajami said. "I'm sorry but at least you now know the truth." She walked off.

Usagi stared after Kajami. "Kaosu…" She whispered

Minako stared down at Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usa-chan, if we beat him once we can beat him again."

Setsuna shook her head. "If he had the power to escape, even with help, he'd be harder to defeat now."

"It's going to be a though battle." Haruka stated leaning against the wall.

"But as long as we stick together and fight," Hotaru said looking around at everyone. "We can win."

"Mako-chan," Usagi nudged her friend. "Mako-chan."

"What is it Usagi?" Makoto was starting to get annoyed.

"_He's_ here."

"Then I don't even want to…" Makoto didn't finish her sentence; instead she got to her feet and walked over to him. Ignoring Anita's sour look. As she reached him, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into an ally. "What do you think you're doing here?" She demanded.

Kaitarou looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are _you _talking about? I'm only a normal teenager myself."

"A dangerous one."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I'd say you're pretty dangerous yourself."

"Excuse me!"

Kaitarou smirked. "Well, _Little Miss Jupiter_, I didn't know you could get angry so fast." He tossed her brooch onto the ground in front of her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Makoto snatched her brooch off the ground. Something about it felt…odd. Without thinking twice she lifted it to the air. "Jupiter Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Nothing happened.

Michiru came down the stairs after putting Hotaru to bed. "What do you think of him Haruka?" She asked sitting down at the table.

Haruka raised her eyes to meet Michiru's. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked rhetorically. "He took Jupiter's brooch, and when he returned it to her she couldn't Henshin."

Setsuna just came in the door, taking off her coat and hanging it up. "We should keep Usagi-tachi away from him."

"Then it's decided."

Few Days Later

"Kaitarou!" Anita called after him, chasing him, but out of breath. "Matte!"

Kaitarou didn't listen to her as he descended on the steps of Hikawa Jinja, where the senshi were having a meeting.

Rei heard footsteps and stood to see who was coming. "Minna-san! Get back!"

All the other girls rose to their feet, clutching their brooches, ready to Henshin.

"Henshin, if you like." Kaitarou said as he reached the top of the steps. "Not that it will do you any good."

Minako suddenly glanced at someone else who arrived. "Anita? What's wrong?"

Anita looked at her. " Just _Henshin_!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

" Mars Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Pink Crystal Moon Power…"

"MAKE UP!" They chorused

Kaitarou looked over the senshi. Eternal Sailor Moon stood confident, it seemed she was ready for anything. But there seemed to be some sorrowful pain lurking in her.

Star Sailor Mercury had quickly whipped out her mini computer and visor, quickly punching keys.

Star Sailor Mars, the priestess, just stood looking him in the eyes, he returned her gaze staring into her violet eyes.

Kino Makoto was standing among the senshi, unable to Henshin since he had penetrated her power. But she seemed ready, her eyes glistening with the joy of a battle.

Star Sailor Venus looked as if she didn't want to fight, at least not now. Her blonde hair was blowing in her face, nearly covering her blue eyes as she stared at Anita.

Ready to attack, Star Sailor Uranus held her glowing space sword in front of her.

Star Sailor Neptune stood right next to Uranus, holding her aqua mirror gently.

Star Sailor Pluto gripped her time staff tightly, as her crimson eyes narrowed in a glare.

Star Sailor Saturn and Star Sailor Chibi Moon stood right next to each other, grasping each other's hands. The golden moon on Chibi Moons forehead was twinkling slightly, as Saturn held tightly to the glaive with her other hand.

Anita took a deep breath. "Neith Cosmos Power, Make-UP!" All eyes turned to her as she stroke her end pose at the end of her Henshin. "Kaitarou," She began. "Onegai, yumeru."

"Neith," Venus took a step foreword so that she was right next to Sailor Moon. "What's going on?"

"I'm not even sure myself." Neith said not looking at anyone but Kaitarou. Why, why Kaitarou? Why are you doing this? Neith tried to remain calm.

"So you figured out who he really is, have you?" Kaitarou asked them.

Neith shot to attention. "Iei! They can't know that!"

"You mean Kaosu." Mercury stated. "We know."

Mars nodded. "Someone told us."

"Someone who we can actually trust." Uranus finished.

"What is your reason for coming here?" Pluto inquired.

"My reason for coming here?" He repeated sarcastically. "To reveal someone's identity."

"Iei!" Neith screamed. "Onegai!" She grabbed his hand. "Kaitarou!"

Kaitarou glanced at her; Neith's green eyes seemed to be pleading with him. Returning her gaze he thought, I'm Sorry… Kaitarou grabbed her hand forcefully and threw her foreword.

Neith crumpled to the ground in front of the senshi.

"Behold," He started, gesturing at Neith. "Kaosu's daughter."

Authors Note: Puu: Whoa! Talk about a _long _ch. Well we had a few new senshi, Libra, Zodiac/Ishida Youko and Ophiuchus/Konno Kajami. Remember, these senshi are copyright of _Moonlight Senshi_(us) if you wish to use them email us at either or And fill out the form below.

Screen Name:

Email:

Characters you wish to use:

Why:

Thank you so much!

Kakyuu: Ne! Puu! You forget something!

Page (If owned) Name:

URL:

Kakyuu: And about the long chapter, if this were on TV it'd be a double episode, ya' know, like the one with Usagi's birthday…. Gee. Maybe this is a _triple_ episode…scary!

Puu: And, please email _me_. Kakyuu has been getting TOO much. Kakyuu: Ne! I'm special! _I_ send out the fan-fic anyways! And besides, I like getting all the attention….…ooh… 'I'm standin' on the bridge…I'm waiting in the dark…I though that you'd be here…by now'… Puu: NO! NO MORE SINGING! PLEASE! Kakyuu: . … 'There's nothing but the rain…no foot steps on the ground…I'm listening, but there's no sound…Isn't anyone try'n' to find me? Won't somebody come take be home? It's a' –Puu: NO! Beep! Kakyuu, no swearing! Kakyuu: head jerks back Huh? What? Who's swearing… .…ooh…Puu, Avril Lavigne's on the radio… 'Won't you…take me by the hand take me somewhere new…don't know who you are, but I…I'm with you…


	18. Chapter 18: Team Work

"Hirako, would you stop it!?" Jasumin scowled.

Hirako looked around innocently. "Huh? What?"

Jasumin groaned. "You know very well what."

"You know what? I think Minako and I look alike!" Hirako glanced from Jasumin to Makoto. "So do you and Mako-chan!"

"We do not!"

"Do too! Do too!"

"Urasia, Hirako!"

"Nope! I won't be quiet!"

Atari sighed. "I think _both _of you need to be quiet."

Jasumin opened the door to her apartment, to be greeted by a small child latching herself on her leg. "Konbanwa, Chibi Chibi."

"Jasu! Jasu! I want doughnuts!" Chibi Chibi looked up at her with big pleading eyes.

"Not now, Chibi Chibi." Jasumin bent down and picked the small girl up and looked her in the eyes. "Doughnuts are only for desert."

"You seem to handle children well." An icy voice said.

Jasumin quickly put Chibi Chibi down. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, clutching her silvery aqua brooch.

"I wouldn't henshin if I were you." DarkStar said as she stood up. "You won't be here for long anyways."

"And what makes you say _that_?"

DarkStar smirked. "I just know."

Jasumin didn't answer. "Pulsar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

In a flash DarkStar was behind Pulsar. "I told you, you wouldn't be here long." She whispered as she grabbed her and teleported.

Chibi Chibi stood, watching in fear.

Makoto looked around and sighed in relief. "Jasumin isn't here."

"She's not?" Usagi asked.

"No, she's not. What a relief."

Hirako came over to them. "Have you guys seen Jasumin?"

Makoto shook her head. "Iei, and I'm _glad_ I haven't."

"I think she's mad at me." Hirako stated.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she always?"

Hirako shrugged. "I guess."

Makoto sighed opening her door, her henshin brooch in her shirt pocket.

"Nice to see you again, _Jupiter_."

Makoto backed against the wall. "Get out of here DarkStar."

DarkStar neared Makoto. "I don't think so."

"DarkStar, please…"

"_Please_?" DarkStar scoffed. "Since when does Sailor Jupiter _beg_?"

Makoto slid down to the ground so she could grab her brooch. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!" Makoto willed all her power into her henshin, but nothing happened.

DarkStar raised an eyebrow.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!" She tried again. This time electricity surrounded her body and she emerged as Star Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter acted quickly. "Jupiter Oak…Evolution!"

DarkStar swiftly raised an arm. As they watched, Jupiter's attack disintegrated into the shield. She then released an attack similar attack to the one Jupiter had just done.

Jupiter screamed in anguish as the attack hit her and forced her back against the wall once more.

"Guess you're not so strong after all." DarkStar said sarcastically. She landed a punch in Jupiter's stomach.

Jupiter winced.

"Weakling…" DarkStar muttered as she grabbed Jupiter's wrists, black smoke surrounded the two as DarkStar teleported.

Jupiter was hurled into a small cell on Sagittarius Star Zero. She fell in face down, her eyes stinging from tears. Soon, she looked up to see someone watching her. Recognizing the figure, she groaned.

"Yeah well it's not like _I'm _ecstatic to see _you." _Pulsar stated sourly.

Jupiter ignored her and got to her feet, she turned to the door of the cell. Jupiter raised an arm into the air. "Jupiter…" She started to twirl on the spot as lightning gathered in her hand, forming an arc of lightning. "Thunder Arc!" The arc of lighting quickly shot foreword and hit the bars, but nothing happened.

"You're just going to use up your energy by doing that."

Jupiter ignored her once again. "Supreme Thunder!" Nothing happened. A few minutes later she collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"I _told _you it wouldn't work."

"URASIA!" Tears started escaping her emerald eyes. "Mina-chan…"

Pulsar looked at Jupiter skeptically, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes. "What _is _wrong with you?"

"Minako, I promised I'd protect her…and now…"

Pulsar stood up. "So you're saying that you think Sailor Venus will be more vulnerable to the enemy now that you're gone?"

Jupiter was angry. "They almost got her many times…_Jasumin!_"

Pulsar was shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "Hirako is going to _get it_ when I get out of here."

"_I_?" Jupiter repeated. "Why not _we_? What do you have against us anyways? We're both fighting for the same cause, what's wrong with you?"

Pulsar turned away sharply. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would! I'm sure I've been through much more than _you _ever have!"

Pulsar whirled around now. "You don't know the half of it!"

"And _you_ don't know the half of what _I've_ been through!" Jupiter retorted. "_You_ didn't have to face Queen Beryl, the Black Moon, the Death Busters, Neherina _or _Galaxia!"

Pulsar started to say something but was cut off.

"_You _didn't have to watch your friends fall many times to the enemy like Sailor Moon had to!"

Pulsar smirked. "That just means you're _weak_."

Jupiter was stunned. "I just can't believe you! We weren't ready, in our battle against Beryl! The Black Moon had UFO's. With Neherina we almost defeated her but she trapped us before we could get to Usagi. And against Galaxia, we were protecting Sailor Moon….but Galaxia, controlled by Kaosu, stole our Sailor Crystals and Sailor Moon had to face us when we were trying to kill her, to make thing's worse she had already lost the starlights too! I'd like to see _you _try and go against all that!"

Pulsar raised an eyebrow. "_Starlights_?"

"They're other senshi all right?"

"Fine. Just leave me alone."

"Gladly."

LATER

"I doubt your princess is more important then Selenity…" Jupiter muttered.

Pulsar glared. Didn't she say she'd leave me alone? "Well you're wrong. She has a very important role in the universe."

"So does Selenity!" Jupiter paused for a moment. They had been arguing too much. She kneeled before Pulsar. "If your princess is as important as you she say she is…then…I'll gladly give up my star seed for her."

Pulsar glanced up. "Well now is your chance."

Jupiter looked as DarkStar showed up. "Nani? _She's_ your princess!?!"

Pulsar gave her a look that plainly said "Quiet. _Now_." She went quiet.

DarkStar glanced at Jupiter. "Well _you're _handling this better then I thought."

"Handling _what_? I know you don't mean this." She said gesturing around the cell.

"Of course I don't." DarkStar opened her hand completely; there hovered a small shard of a crystal. "It's a nice one." She stated looking at it, and then back up at Jupiter. "Considering that it belonged to Sailor Venus."

Jupiter was silent for several minutes. "Iei…" She finally whispered. "Iei…Iei…IEI!" Jupiter lunged at DarkStar.

DarkStar dodged.

"Give it back!" Jupiter screamed as she lunged again.

Pulsar watched with little interest. "You're making a bad move, Jupiter I'm warning you," She said as she remembered something.

_Flashback _

"_It's DarkStar! Jasumin it's DarkStar it's her! You have to get her back!" _

_End Flashback_

Jupiter looked over her shoulder at Pulsar for a moment. "She _killed _Venus!" She yelled lunging at DarkStar once again.

"Jupiter, stop!" Pulsar warned. "This will just be your fall!"

DarkStar quickly and suddenly kicked Jupiter.

Jupiter groaned and fell to the ground.

DarkStar looked down on her. "I enjoy seeing you in pain."

"The death of Minako pains me even more…" Jupiter shot back.

"I didn't say it didn't. You assume too much."

Jupiter got to her feet only to receive another kick from DarkStar and fall to the ground once more.

"I just thought I'd like to see you suffer." DarkStar stated as she kicked Jupiter hard in the stomach.

Jupiter screamed in pain. Her auburn ponytail hung in her face covering it slightly as she gasped for air. "Yumeru…"

DarkStar glared down at Jupiter, kicking her yet again.

Jupiter screamed again.

Pulsar leapt to her feet dodging in front of Jupiter. "Stop DarkStar!"

"My, my, _Pulsar_. Never thought I'd see the day you saved _her._"

"We're fighting for the same cause!"

Jupiter looked up weakly, her ponytail fell to the side of her face as she did revealing her emerald green eyes but instead of shining with determination they were dull with pain.

Sailor Pulsar raised her right hand so it was even with the jewel on her tiara. The jewel shined brilliantly. A beam of light shot from the jewel into her palm, as she turned her hand so it faced DarkStar. "Pulsar Crystal Blast!" She shouted as small crystal like shards shot from the beam in her hand.

DarkStar narrowed her eyes as she skillfully put up a shield.

"Shields are for weaklings…" Pulsar muttered, then quietly added, "I thought I told her that…"

DarkStar turned, leaving the room. After DarkStar had left Pulsar turned, and walked straight past Jupiter.

Jupiter watched Pulsar silently as she slowly got to her feet. "Jasumin…"

Pulsar didn't look at Jupiter. "Don't mention this to _anyone." _

"Demo…"

Pulsar turned, slapping Jupiter. "Just don't. Understand!?"

Jupiter staggered backwards, a hand on her cheek where Pulsar had slapped her. She shook her head. "You are the most confusing person I've ever met." She paused for a moment. "So you're not native to Earth or the Solar System. Where _do _you come from?"

Pulsar scoffed. "Gomen yo? Would you repeat that? Duh! However, don't plan on getting out any more than that from me."

"Pulsar, you saved me. Possibly saved my_ life._ I just want to get to know you a little better." Jupiter walked a little closer to Pulsar. "Like I eventually got to know the Starlights, and about their planet…" Jupiter's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no…" She muttered to herself. "I shouldn't have said that."

"_Their_ planet?"

"I…suppose you know about the Three Lights?"

Pulsar rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?"

"Ano…they're…ano…the three lights are senshi."

"I don't get how you can expect me to believe that."

"It's true Jasumin!!" Jupiter yelled. "Galaxia attacked their home planet, Kinmoku, and their princess fled to earth. So they had no choice but to go to earth and fid her! They are the Sailor Starlights. Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter. Kou Taiki, Sailor Star Maker and Kou Yaten, Sailor Star Healer. Just believe me on this, alright?"

Pulsar raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Thanks for that. Sure you don't want to be a history teacher?"

Jupiter crossed her arms. "Very funny. I've told you plenty, now it's _your_ turn to tell _me _something about _you_."

Pulsar held up her arms, palms out. "Oh, no. Don't think I'm anything like that blabbermouth of a universal gaurdia-

Golden, ankle high, boots clicked down the hall as the person neared the door to the cell. "Go ahead Jasumin." Eclipse stated, leaning against the bars. "Tell her. I'm all ears on her reaction." Eclipse's eyes had long lost their natural shine, and now they seemed to be hidden by an unseen darkness.

Pulsar was silent, and turned away.

Jupiter glanced from Eclipse to Pulsar but didn't say anything.

"Jasumin," Eclipse mocked. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Not quite," Pulsar remarked. "Though I or anyone should be, considering what this place has done to you."

Eclipse gripped the bars with her creamy white-gloved hands. She stared Pulsar right in the eyes, "Don't…ever say anything like that again…"

"Are you going to stop me, _Mika-chan?_"

Sailor Eclipse released her grip. "You forget, I'm _stronger _than you are."

Jupiter nearly started laughing.

Pulsar gave Jupiter a quicksilver warning glance, and turned back to Eclipse. "Power wise, perhaps. But yet, do you ever get the feeling you're on the loosing side?"

Eclipse was silent for a moment, then turned away. "Sometimes…but what would _you_ know?"

Pulsar shook her head. "Wow, that guy's made you stupid…"

Eclipse glanced back at Pulsar, her midnight eyes brimming with barely noticeable tears. "Jasu…onegai, don't say anything like that around…" Eclipse went silent for a moment. "Sometimes…I just…I wish I could help you…"

Pulsar turned away. "Then break free…"

"It's not that easy…he…he has…complete control. Just, Jasu, free the princess…I'll…I'll be fine…"

Sailor Pulsar was silent.

"Jasumin…I don't have much time to talk to you…believe me I wish I could be free somuch…demo, it's just not possible." The tears had now broken free and were slowly streaming down her face. "I've tried to fight back so much…but he's just too strong for me…gomen ne."

A black-gloved hand closed tightly around Eclipse's wrist without warning. "Uh huh, and he'll be a lot harder to resist when he finds out about this."

Eclipse didn't even try to fight back as Sailor DarkStar pulled her down the hall. "DarkStar," She finally spoke once they were out of earshot. "I know you don't want me around here. So why don't you just—

"Let you go." DarkStar finished. "I don't think so." She came to the end of the long corridor. "She broke through your so called _power _again." DarkStar stated throwing her in front of him.

Kaosu stood. "What is it you want?" He asked Eclipse.

Sailor Eclipse looked up. "Isn't it obvious? If you won't let me go, I want my friends to be safe."

Kaosu gestured his hand as images started appearing before them. First there was Sailor Venus, then Chibi Chibi and then Sailor Neptune.

Eclipse looked at Kaosu skeptically. "Why are you showing me images of those who hold the shards of the crystal?"

Kaosu looked back at Eclipse. "I'm proud to say, that DarkStar, has discovered another target." An image of Sailor Whitehole appeared before them.

"Iei!" Eclipse cried. "Onegai, don't hurt Hirako!" a metal clamp seemed to materialize onto her wrist as it chained her to the wall. "Iei!" Eclipse cried knowing what was going to happen.

"No more break troughs…" Kaosu muttered.

Eclipse struggled against the metal clamp around her wrist even though she knew it was hopeless as Kaosu neared her. When he reached her he placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Eclipse's silver tiara disappeared, leaving a golden jewel in the middle of her forehead. Eclipse screamed in pain as his control started taking over her once again, and soon she fell out of consciousness.

Sailor Pulsar looked down the long, dark hall after DarkStar had left, taking Eclipse with her. Mika… 

Jupiter stared at Pulsar oddly. "What happened to her? Was she corrupted or something?"

Pulsar gave Jupiter a mean look but answered her anyways. "Hai."

"Then why don't you even _try _to help her?" Jupiter demanded, her hands clenched in fists. "She's your best friend is she not?"

"You don't understand! There's nothing I can do for her right now!"

Jupiter sighed, leaning back. "Then why don't we escape? I'm willing to join powers with you, I need to get back to my friends too."

"Who said I wanted to get back to them?" Pulsar crossed her arms, her dark brown eyes narrowed in a glare.

"So your saying you want to stay here?" Jupiter mocked.

"No!"

"Then lets get out of here alright?"

Pulsar stared at Jupiter indigenously for a moment. She really is determined…what is it about the senshi of the Solar System that… Her thoughts were interrupted by Jupiter.

"Are you going to help or what?"

Pulsar sighed, "You better not mention this, _or,_ the thing about my princess and DarkStar to _anyone._"

Jupiter gave Pulsar a comforting smile, as she held up two fingers. "Sailor Senshi's honor, I'll keep it a secret till the right time comes."

"Arigato." Pulsar stated shortly, not looking at Jupiter again. "Pulsar Crystal…"

"Jupiter Thunder…"

"BLAST!"

"ARC!"

They were free. The two senshi ran down the halls quickly soon they came to a long, tall corridor.

"What are you doing?" Jupiter hissed as Pulsar took another step forward.

Pulsar seemed to ignore Jupiter completely. She entered silently, and immediately saw Eclipse unconscious on the ground. "Eclipse?" Pulsar whispered. She entered the room, her silver boots silently clicking on the floor. She shook her friend gently. "Eclipse?"

Jupiter stood in the doorway-watching Pulsar silently.

"Mika…" Pulsar shook her again, strands of her brown hair falling in her face. As she continued to shake her friend she felt metal. Looking to see where it was she gasped.

"What is it?" Jupiter asked cautiously.

Pulsar looked over her shoulder at Jupiter and motioned for her to come.

Jupiter bent down by Pulsar. "Demo…" She whispered. "Why would they keep her captive like this?"

"Oh puhlezz Jupiter. She isn't completely controlled." Pulsar wiped some hair out of Eclipse's face. "She's usually herself, except when she's around others like us." Pulsar stood her brown hair falling out of her face as she did. "Lets go."

"Aren't we going to do anything for her?"

Pulsar shook her head sadly, "There's nothing we _can _do."

Makoto opened the door where she heard silent crying. She saw Usagi, with a tear stained face. Seiya had her arm wrapped around her. Taiki and Yaten where also there, Yaten staring at the floor. Makoto looked around at Rei and Ami, it seemed to be hard on them too. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru however were _completely _silent.

Rei looked up when the door opened. "Makoto?"

This caused everyone to look up. Usagi stood, and ran towards her friend wrapping her in a hug. "Mako…Mina she's…"

Makoto returned the hug. "I know Usagi…" She glanced at all the others. "How did it happen?"

Yaten turned away. Not wanting to give an answer of any sort.

Taiki glanced at Yaten and sighed. "The enemy found out that Yaten had a shard…"

Seiya nodded. "When DarkStar attacked her, Minako threw herself in front of Yaten."

Yaten was silent, still remembering.

_Flashback_

_Yaten turned, her silvery hair falling in her green eyes._

"_Yaten?" Seiya asked. "What is it?"_

"_There's someone…here…" _

_Just then a black beam seemed to come from nowhere heading straight for Yaten._

"_IEI, YATEN!" Minako shrieked as she ran in front of her._

"_Minako…" Yaten whispered as she fell back into her arms. _

_Minako smiled weakly. "Yaten-chan, I love you." _

"_Mina…" Yaten whispered as DarkStar's hand closed around the shard of a crystal._

_End Flashback_

'Yaten-chan, I love you', the simple phrase was jammed inside Yaten's head.

Seiya touched Yaten's arm. "Come on. Lets go."

Authors Note: Puu: K, this just kinda describes Pulsar's and Jupiter's relationship with each other. Kakyuu isn't here right now, so on to the next chapter! Kakyuu: Am too! Am too! Ne, Puu! Guess what? Puu: What? Kakyuu: This is the freaking one hundred and first pages!!! EEK!!!! Puu: Oh brother…and for those Venus fans out there, sorry but she'll be out of the story for a while. Kakyuu: Oh, and on the subject of the storyline, we know Yaten-chan is a girl, and so is Minako, but this is Sailor Moon! Look at Michiru and Haruka! So please don't send ANY complaints about that. Puu: Wow. I'm impressed. You're acting…mature. Kakyuu: Really? Heehe…wait…Ne! And what about you?!


	19. Chapter 19: Unneccesary Sacrifices

"So," Usagi sipped some juice through her straw. "Takasahi Mika is Sailor Eclipse, and she's corrupted by Kaosu?"

Makoto nodded. "That's pretty much it."

Rei rested her head on her hands. "What else did Pulsar say?"

Jasumin looked down at Hirako.

Hirako looked up at her. "Jasu-chan, they were going to find out eventually. Why are you so mad?"

"So what if they were?!?! _You _weren't supposed to blab, blabbermouth."

Hirako pouted for a moment. "Ne! I bet you got to see Mika why you were there!"

Jasumin glared at her. "It's none of your business."

"It is, she's my friend too!"

Atari placed a hand on her forehead and groaned. "Would you two just stop arguing?"

Hirako stood up, smiling. Her blue eyes twinkling, she grabbed her book bag off the couch. "See ya guys later!" She ran out of the room, her long blonde hair swaying behind her.

Atari and Jasumin were both silent for a moment. "So it's true?" Atari finally asked. "Hirako has a shard of the crystal?"

Jasumin nodded. "Hai. You know what I have to do; I have to get that shard. It's the only way to revive the princess."

"Jasumin, I know it's important, but you cant! This is _Hirako _we're talking about!"

"I don't _want _to Atari! Believe it or not, I don't want to lose Hirako!" Jasumin closed her eyes, trying to hold back the emotion from breaking through completely.

Atari sighed. "I understand."

"Pulsar? What…?" Hirako was startled. "What's going on?"

Pulsar didn't answer her.

"Whitehole Galactic Power, Make UP!" Hirako was covered in a brilliant white light, as she soon emerged as Sailor Whitehole. Pulsar and Whitehole stood in an empty ally. Hirako had been on her way to meet Usagi and the others when Pulsar showed up, seemingly ready to attack.

I'm sorry Hirako… Pulsar thought as a silvery aqua light hit Whitehole head on. Whitehole fell back on to the pavement, and a silvery shard emerged, hovering above her body. Pulsar reached for it when a disturbing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"PULSAR!!!"

Pulsar opened her eyes, there stood Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"What are you doing?" Mars demanded.

"Isn't she your friend?" Mercury asked in a worried tone of voice.

Sailor Moon stepped foreword. "Pulsar, sometimes we don't have to make sacrifices…"

Pulsar shook her head, enraged. "You don't understand!" She shouted while glaring at Jupiter. "The key to the future of the cosmos lies within these shards! If I don't retrieve all of them before DarkStar does then the cosmos will…" She stopped, realizing she was saying too much.

"Arigato, Pulsar." DarkStar stated, closing her hand around Whitehole's shard.

"Iei!" Pulsar cried.

DarkStar smirked, stepping aside. "I'd like you to meet your opponent for today, Sailor Senshi." She revealed a Sailor Soldier dressed in gold and silver, which was immediately recognizable as Sailor Eclipse.  
Eclipse raised her silver scepter into the air, level with her tiara. Soon, all that remained of it was the gold gem. She lowered the scepter, revealing her expressionless eyes, and pointed it at the senshi. "Eclipse Solar Cast!"

The other senshi dodged but Pulsar just stood rooted in the spot. Eclipse's attack, which instead of a golden beam was now a black one.

Sailor DarkStar fell onto her knees, her black mask falling of her face and lying in front of her on the ground. "Pulsar…" She whispered barely audible, as the eight pointed star insignia on her forehead flashed silver for a second.

Eternal Sailor Moon lifted Whitehole in her arms. "Hirako…" She muttered, tears falling on her face as her friend started disappearing.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Sailor Eclipse watched silently, and seemingly carelessly as Pulsar left, after the other senshi were gone. Once Pulsar was out of sight she turned to DarkStar, not caring a thing for her state. "I hate you!" She screamed, her blonde hair blowing in front of her face. "You _and _that baka, Kaosu, you _knew _I hated this! But yet, you make me torture my friends!"

DarkStar got up, off her knees; raising her arm she slapped Eclipse across the face. "You seem to forget every time, that he controls you. And, _I, _give you orders when he's not around."

Eclipse stared at DarkStar silently for a moment. "I don't care! I will not do this any longer!"

DarkStar crossed her arms. "You have no escape."

"This is just great Atari, really great." Jasumin said as she sat down. "DarkStar has three of the eight crystals. And what do _we _have? None."

"Try and calm down, Jasumin. I'm sure you'll get the next one. You had a tough battle,"

Jasumin stood up. "Never mind. Mika's gone, and now Hirako is too. I've got to go." She left the room.

"Are you coming, Michiru?" Setsuna asked, standing in the doorway.

Michiru nodded, pulling the thin jacket over her bare shoulders. "Tell Haruka I'll be in in a moment, I'm just getting Hotaru."

"All right," Setsuna entered the house, leaving the door open.

Michiru opened the car door and picked up the sleeping child. The moonlight shone on Hotaru's pale face and Michiru smiled to herself as Hotaru's hair brushed silently across her arms. Dark clouds suddenly covered the moonlight.

"Let me help." Someone spoke.

Michiru looked up to see who was there. But the eyes were hidden behind a black mask.

Setsuna sighed, sipping her green tea. "It's hard to believe that Venus-san is gone."

Haruka nodded. "The enemy seems to be moving to quickly for us to keep up with their every move."

"Haruka, there's something that you and Michiru are keeping from me. I can see it in both of your eyes, what is it?"

Haruka sighed, looking down at her hands. "I knew you would sense it sooner or later, Setsuna."

Setsuna watched Haruka, listening intently. "It's Michiru, isn't it?"

"Hai. She holds one of the crystals."

Setsuna said nothing.

Michiru turned away. "No thank you, I have her." Quickly, she set Hotaru by the doorsteps, gently. She looked back over her shoulder at DarkStar and held out the dark aqua henshin brooch. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make UP!" The ocean's waters surrounded Michiru's body and soon she emerged as Star Sailor Neptune.

Haruka's head snapped up. "Michiru!" She ran to the doorway, followed by Setsuna. "Uranus Crystal Power…."

"Pluto Crystal Power…."

"MAKE UP!"

DarkStar groaned. "Just what I needed…distractions…"

Star Sailor Uranus raised her arm up into the air and a gold light appeared in the middle of he palm. "World…." She clenched her hand around the energy, as beams came out from various place soon creating an orb of energy. "Shaking!" Uranus bent down quickly, thrusting the ball of energy on the ground. It headed for DarkStar.

The garnet orb flashed brilliantly. Pluto raised her staff, clouds quickly surrounded it as she gently closed her eyes and brought it back down. "Dead Scream." Opening her eyes and turning fully around, surrounded by clouds, a magenta ball of energy came from the orb, merging with Sailor Uranus' attack.

The two merged attacks headed for DarkStar. DarkStar smirked, leaning against the wall and putting up a shield. "I could get used to seeing you people fail…most likely because you always do."

Pluto and Uranus walked to either side of Neptune.

"Of course," DarkStar added. "Do you _really _think you have a chance against me? Especially because, I'm only here for one _simple _reason."

"We _know _what you're here for, DarkStar." Pluto said, gripping the garnet rod tightly.

"Oh, I'm sure _you _know Sailor Pluto. But do Uranus and Neptune?"

"We know perfectly." Uranus sneered.

"Well then, I'm sure you won't mind me causing the death of your _love._ Uranus."

Uranus moved protectively in front of Neptune. "Your guess was wrong."

DarkStar narrowed her eyes. "Too bad." She said shortly as she teleported behind them and released an attack.

Neptune screamed as DarkStar's attack seemed to shoot straight through her. The senshi of the ocean fell to the ground as a small shard hovered gently above her.

DarkStar wasted no time, as she reached for the crystal.

Pluto moved in front of her. "I can't allow you to do that, _Shiko_."

DarkStar glared at the senshi of the underworld. "You won't be able to stop me…" She hissed silently, trying to ignore the fact that she knew her identity. A black beam shot from her crystal-like brooch, pushing Pluto away. DarkStar watched Pluto fall back, satisfied, and her hand closed around the crystal. "I'm done here." She teleported.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried, lifting Neptune up to her as Neptune's body started to fade away. "Neptune! Neptune!" Sadly, Neptune didn't seem to hear anything Uranus was saying, as she faded away completely. "Iei! Michi!!"

Pluto watched Uranus silently for a moment. She was also disappointed that their friend was gone. But Uranus was heart broken. Even in the battle against Galaxia they had fallen together. Even if it _had _meant, seemingly, betraying their friends. But now Neptune was gone, and Uranus was still here, alone and heart broken. Pluto de-henshined and picked up Hotaru. Taking her into the house, she left Haruka to grieve alone.

After putting Hotaru to bed Setsuna dialed Usagi's number.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Usagi's mother answered the phone.

"Mrs. Tsukino? This is Meiou Setsuna; I'm a friend of Usagi's. May speak to her please?"

The line was silent for a moment as the women fetched her daughter.

"Setsuna?" Usagi's voice cracked over the other line.

"Usagi, I can't talk long, but you need to come over right away."

"Should I bring the others?" Usagi questioned in a worried tone, wondering why it was so urgent.

"If you wish to bring them, hai."

"We'll be right over Setsuna."

"Arigato gazimasou. I may not be here, so just come in." Setsuna hung up the phone and walked to the front door, glancing at Haruka, who was now sitting in an armchair. "Usagi-tachi is coming over, Haruka. I'll be back soon."

Haruka didn't glance up, she just nodded, silently.

Setsuna knocked heavily on room 203.

Many minutes later Jasumin opened the door. When she saw Setsuna, she immediately started to shut it.

"Makino-san, I need to talk to you." Setsuna demanded, holding the door open slightly. "About the enemy."

Jasumin glared from the narrow opening. "I have no intentions of talking to you about that…or anything else." She began to shut it again.

Setsuna grabbed the doorknob, yanking the door completely open. She looked Jasumin in the eye. "I know you've lost two of your friends. Mika and Hirako, correct? We're all having hard times; we too have lost loved ones. We _almost _lost Chibi Chibi, we've lost Venus. And now, just barely, Sailor Neptune."

Jasumin glanced away. From another room came, "Chibi Chibi?" The two year old bounced out of the room, a half-eaten doughnut sticking out of her mouth. She spoke around it. "Huh?"

Setsuna smiled gently down at the young girl, then looked back at Jasumin. "I understand your sorrow Makino-san. But it would be best for…"

"Urasia." Jasumin said flatly. "I don't want to hear any of this."

The door of another room down the hall opened. Atari stepped out. "Meiou-san?" Atari glanced at Jasumin, to Setsuna, then to Jasumin again. She crossed her arms. "Jasumin, I would say you should listen to what she has to say. She _is _right after all."

Setsuna continued. "It would be best for us all if we worked together, to defeat the enemy. We're holding a meeting right this moment at my house." Setsuna paused for a moment. "I'd appreciate if you were _both _there." She turned and started to walk away.

Jasumin spoke. "Too bad, I'm…"

"Going." Atari said.

The others were there when Setsuna got back.

"Ne, Setsuna." Makoto inquired. "Were you…ano…"

Just then Atari, pulling Jasumin, entered the room.

Makoto stared at the two girls for a moment. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked, the question mainly directed to Jasumin. "I thought after that incident on Star Zero you wouldn't want to lay a eye on me again."

Jasumin gave her a warning glance- actually, more glare. "Yeah, well it's not like I _wanted_ to come."

"Urasia." Atari said, shoving Jasumin towards a chair. "You're staying and that's final."

"So," Ami began. "Why did you call us here Setsuna?"

Setsuna glanced at Haruka, inviting her to say something. When Haruka didn't she broke the news herself. "We've lost Michiru."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Not Michiru!" She started to break down in tears. "We've lost Mina-chan, and now Michiru-chan! Who do you think will be next?" She glanced all around the room, eyes landing on Jasumin. "We know Yaten holds one too. But who else, how can we know?"

Atari nudged Jasumin with her elbow. "Tell them how many there are…" She hissed in her ear.

Jasumin looked at her incredulously. "You!"

Atari stood up. "From our resources," She said glancing at Jasumin. "We know there are seven or eight shards. There have been five revealed and four gathered by the enemy. It's _supposed _to be Jasumin's job to make sure the enemy doesn't retrieve them."

Makoto stared at Atari, then Jasumin. "Well she's been doing a great job at it." She stated sarcastically.

Jasumin glared at Makoto. "It's harder than you think." She snapped.

Atari lowered her eyes. "If you've forgotten minna, Hirako is gone too."

Rei nodded, silently.

"We would like to know more about these crystals and there purpose." Ami said, glancing around the room.

"I'm sure _she _can tell you something." Jasumin said sourly, gesturing towards Setsuna.

Setsuna shook her head. "I know nothing of this. I thought I did earlier, but now this is getting to out of hand."

Atari turned her head, looking at Jasumin. "I don't think Jasumin will tell you anything, at least not willingly."

Haruka stood up and everyone turned to look at her. "I don't know why you invited those two here Setsuna. They seem to act as if nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen," Jasumin said sourly. "Nothing you need to know."

Haruka, who had not been looking at anyone in particular, turned to Jasumin. "Plenty happened." Her eyes were darkened with depression. "But I wouldn't expect a cold hearted being like you to know anything about love."

"Haruka…" Setsuna started but was cut off.

"Iei, _she _wouldn't know anything." Haruka turned and walked out of the room.

Setsuna sighed. "Gomen, about that, demo, she's having a hard time dealing with the pain of losing Michiru."

Usagi covered her face with her hands. "We're losing too many friends…too many allies."

Rei wrapped an arm around Usagi. "Don't worry Usagi, we can still win. We can get them back."

Jasumin watched them silently for some moments. Not being able to handle it any longer, she left.

"Then what _should _we do!?"

"How am _I _supposed to know!?"

Sailor Io's head snapped up. "Ganymede! Europa! Yumeru!"

Sailor Ganymede looked at Io skeptically. She brushed a strand of silver hair back behind her ear. "Then what do you have planned?"

Io stood up. "There is one person who can help us."

Europa raised an eyebrow. "Demo…she's _dead_."

Io strode over to her friends, grabbing each of their hands. "Have you two forgotten that we _are _in fact Sailor Senshi?"

Ganymede and Europa didn't say anything as the three girls joined hands and created a teleport.

Io stared down at the limp body of the senshi who was once their leader, Callisto. Io had always been envious of Callisto. Always wanted to be leader herself. Finally her wish came true, near the end of the silver era. Callisto's life had been taken... by none other than Sailor DarkStar. Yes, she got her wish.

But not how she wanted.

Europa broke through her thoughts. "It looks like she died just yesterday."

Ganymede nodded. "Hard to believe it was over a thousand years ago. I can still remember it vividly."

The three girls closed their eyes, the sign of Jupiter appearing on all of their foreheads.

Callisto's point of view

My gaze was hazy but I could see. I could see them, my friends, standing before me. But? How did this happen? The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground and Io taking over for me. I was alive?

No one's point of view

Ganymede offered her hand to Callisto and pulled her to her feet.

"You seem stunned." Europa stated casually.

Ganymede glanced over at her. "Yeah, do ya think? Wouldn't you be if you had been dead for that long!?"

Callisto scanned each of them. "How long have I been dead?" Her voice was shaky as if she was trying to get used to talking again.

"Well let's see…" Io started to count on her fingers. "It's the twenty first century now…you would probably have to be dead a couple thousand years."

Callisto gazed around the horizon, her eyes finally resting on a small silver sphere in the distance. Quickly she turned back to the others. "Where's the princess?"

"Probably on Earth. Sipping soda, or studying or…"

"_Earth_!?"

"Yeah," Europa rolled her eyes. "Our home."

"Demo…the planet Jupiter is our home…"

Ganymede shook her head. "Not after the Silver Millennium was destroyed."

"Come on!" Now Io took her hands. "Lets go, I'm sure the princess is just waiting for you to show up!"

Ami looked over Makoto's shoulder. "Four girls…all have silver hair…."

"Huh?" Usagi, Rei and Makoto looked over.

"WOAH!" Usagi giggled. "You're right Ami-chan!"

Rei sighed, her violet eyes resting on the girls who had just entered the crown fruit parlor. "It's strange…." She muttered, the others oblivious to her words.

"Ne." The voice was suddenly demanding, as a tall girl pulled Makoto to her feet.

"What are you crazy!?" Makoto yelled, landing a punch in the girls jaw.

Yuki stumbled backward, holding a hand under her jaw. "Seesh! You're the one who's crazy!"

Makoto clenched her hands into fists. "You don't mess with me. Got it?"

The room was filled with a good-natured laugh. But the person it came from was far from good-natured. DarkStar leaned on a soft cushioned seat. "I'm surprised you're alive Callisto, last time I checked a left you dead. Far from any civilizations."

Mandi's attention was immediately captured. "It…." She stuttered. "It can't be…". Mandi paused for a long moment, finally she reached out to the air. "Callisto Jupiter Power, Make UP!"

The other three girls followed her suit.

"Ganymede Jupiter Power, Make UP!"

"Europa Jupiter Power, Make UP!"

"Io Jupiter Power, Make UP!"

Usagi blinked. "Sailor Senshi?"

"Usa…" Makoto started, not moving her eyes from the new senshi.

Usagi nodded silently. "Henshin yo…. Silver Crystal Moon Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…."

"Mars Crystal Power…."

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Make UP!"

Callisto glanced over her shoulder. "Princess?" She asked, addressing Jupiter.

Jupiter crossed her arms. "Alright I've had enough of this! What's going on?"

DarkStar only raised an eyebrow skeptically. Sighing, she stood up. "I'm out of here. Places to go, people to see."

Jupiter scoffed as she watched their enemy leave.

Suddenly, DarkStar turned releasing an attack at Sailor Moon's direction.

Sailor Moon shook her head vigorously. "IEI! I won't let you win anymore! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" She gracefully contoured the attack.

DarkStar scowled remembering Kaosu's orders. She teleported.

"So." Jupiter demanded. "_Who _are you?"

Callisto smiled. "Your guardians of course, Princess Jupiter."

Authors Note: Puu: Jupiter's life has now been officially ruined. She believes that she does not need guardians. Mandi is Callisto, and Yuki is Europa FOUR NEW SENSHI!!!!!! Kakyuu: Ne, Puu…how come _you_ always get to explain it all??? Puu: No comment, let's go on to the next chapter. Kakyuu: D B. Looks over chapter, ignoring Puu Wow, Hotaru's a deep sleeper. Puu: Huh? Kakyuu: With the battle with Neptune. Hotaru _slept_ through _that_?


	20. Chapter 20: Keeping Faith

The Sailor Starlights ran, their black leather boots clicking on the ground with every step. They _had _to reach the other senshi in time…or who knows what would happen to them. A dense fog, unexpectedly, surrounded them.

Sailor Star Fighter looked into the fog, she couldn't see the other two anywhere. "Maker! Healer!" She called into her microphone.

"Right by you Fighter." Maker's voice responded through Fighter's earpiece.

"Same here." Healer answered.

"We're surrounded by fog!" Fighter called out though she still couldn't see them.

Healer rolled her eyes, though no one could see her. "Thank you for stating the obvious Seiya. But do you know _why _we're surrounded by fog?"

"I'm not sure," Fighter began. However, she couldn't finish her sentence. The fog started to clear as a cloaked figure stepped from the mist. It was Kaosu, any Sailor Senshi's worst enemy.

"_You." _Maker spat, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time here." Healer stated. "You'll never get your hands on our Princess."

Kaosu sneered. "_Really_?" In one quick motion he closed his hand into a fist. "I already have her in my grasp." Kakyuu appeared, unconscious, on the ground trapped inside some sort of dome. "Behold, your princess."

Healer couldn't contain her sudden rush of emotion, she ran foreword. "Ouhi!" As her body hit the barrier surrounding Kakyuu the energy it contained caused Healer to fly back and hit a tree forcefully.

"Yaten!" Both Fighter and Maker ran over to her, helping her get to her feet.

Kaosu watched with satisfaction. "Which one of you is the leader?" He asked, his voice like an icy wind which seemed to whip across them as he spoke.

Fighter stepped foreword, daringly. "I am." She stared at him, stunned for a moment about why he asked for the leader. But a moment later, she knew.

"Iei, Seiya don't!" Maker cried, her violet eyes pleading with her friend.

Fighter didn't turn. "It's what he wants. The only way right now…you and Healer go, Odango and the others need you."

Healer stared at her, light emerald eyes wide in despair. "Fighter…"

"Just go." She now looked over her shoulder. "…Onegai…"

Healer and Maker hesitated, but whishing her luck, they left.

Kaosu looked over her, standing tall and proud. Her black ponytail swishing behind her in the wind like an angry snake. She was an image of a proud Sailor Senshi, but not for long.

He would make sure of that.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter leashed out her attack.

Kaosu countered it with his own, pushing Fighter's back. As he did Fighter gracefully slid to the ground, rolling out of the way of his attack. "That won't work this time…" Kaosu muttered to himself as she started to get up. He let out a second blast of energy that hit Fighter square in the chest.

Fighter screamed out in immense pain, lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

Fighter's scream seemed to awaken Kakyuu; she raised her ruby red eyes and saw Fighter lying on the ground, her eyes filled with tears. "Seiya!" She called out, and amazingly ran through the barrier. In a moment she was by Seiya's side, she looked down at Fighter with tear filled eyes. "Onegai Seiya," She whispered. "Don't give up now."

Fighter was about to answer, when she saw Kaosu coming towards Kakyuu. She was up in a split second, protectively in front of Kakyuu. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"And why not?" Kaosu asked her. "Why not just hand over your princess to me? Why bother protecting her?"

Fighter had now gotten to her feet. "I protect her for a reason." She retorted angrily. "She's my princess, it's my duty and I love her!"

"She couldn't even stand up to Galaxia."

Fighter chose to ignore that comment, it may have been true but I wasn't Kakyuu's fault, it was Kaosu's, one way or another She squinted her eyes so she could see through the rain, which was now falling in sheets. Ignoring the blood running down her side she leaped to the right with feline grace. Once she was behind him, she attacked. "Star Fighter Kick!"

The battle went on.

Yet another blast from Kaosu sent Seiya flying back into a tree. She slid to the ground, resting against the trees trunk. It felt as though every part of her exposed, muddy, skin was bleeding. Perhaps it was. She was a mess, wounds everywhere. She had a black eye, her hair had long before come out of its usual ponytail and her hard armor was staring to shred. And to top that all off, she was soaking wet. I was such a fool thinking I could take him on myself…this is the end… Fighter though as she watched her crimson blood and the rain mix. Closing her eyes she felt Kaosu nearing her.

"Sailor Star Fighter," He snarled. "When we first met, the day I attacked your home planet, I told you you'd never win."

Fighter listened, trembling and remembering the day clearly.

"But now you see you will lose. Do you believe me now Sailor Star Fighter?"

A warm tear ran down Fighter's face. She didn't think she had enough strength left, but she had to do this. For Yaten, Taiki, Odango…. she opened one eye and looked at Kakyuu who was…. was crying. For Kakyuu. Slowly and steadily, though also painfully, Fighter stood up on her sore feet. She smiled slightly; well at least _he _seemed surprised. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and took a few steps foreword. "Kaosu." She spoke her voice full of pride, and pain. "You're wrong. You'll never win. And do you know why? Because we have hope, friendship and love, three things that you know nothing about." Fighter suddenly groaned in pain, her knees buckled beneath, her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground.

"Seiya?" Healer called into the wind and rain. Baka Seiya. She thought annoyed. "Maker!" She called into her microphone. "Have you found her yet?"

"Hai." Maker replied. "A few yards from the spot we left her."

Healer broke into a run to reach the place with good time. Once she reached the area the first thing she saw was Fighter's unconscious body. "Shimatta…" Healer whispered as she neared Maker who was kneeling by Fighter's body. "We shouldn't have listened to her." Healer studied Fighter. Her raven black hair was soaking wet, sticking to the sides of her face. Her fuku was torn in many places and you could barely see any skin, it was nearly all covered in blood, the places that weren't were covered in mud.

Maker placed a hand on Fighter's chest and nodded silently. "She's still breathing. But we should get her back." She lifted Fighter's limp body in her arms, Fighter's blood spilling down onto her arms. "Lets go."

Yaten sighed; they had covered the bed with white sheets, which were now mostly stained red. She wiped some of the blood of Fighters face, the actual wounds starting to become visible.

"Her chest has the most injuries." Taiki stated looking over her unconscious friend. "But her arms and legs have plenty too."

A groan escaped Seiya's lips as Taiki applied pressure to her ribs.

Taiki looked up at the groan. "Seiya? Are you awake?"

No answer.

Yaten shrugged. "Guess not." Suddenly someone slapped Yaten's arm. They both looked down, Seiya _was_ in fact awake. "Or maybe she is." She stared down at Seiya and crossed her arms.

Seiya looked around. They were in their apartment; the sheets around her stained a crimson red. "Where is Kakyuu?" She asked, barely able to form the words she was still in so much pain.

Taiki shook her head. "We don't know. But do you have any idea what condition your in? You need to rest and that's that." She paused. "Now I'm going to try this again." She applied pressure to her ribs once more, this time a little harder.

Seiya nearly screamed in pain.

"Next time," Yaten stated sourly. "Tell us not to listen to you."

"Very funny…" The words painfully escaped her lips. "I knew what I was doing just…"

"Just you couldn't handle it." Yaten stood up when there was a knock on the door. "Usagi?" She asked surprised when she opened the door and Usagi stood there. Yaten quickly realized that Usagi didn't know about Seiya.

"Ne Yaten! Is Seiya home?" Usagi asked optimistically.

"Ano…she's…. not…"

"Seiya wants to see her." Taiki stood in the doorway of the other room.

Usagi stared at Taiki. Was something wrong? She cautiously entered the other room and ran over to the foot of the bed when she saw Seiya. "Seiya! What happened?"

"I think you should leave, Usagi." Yaten said. "Seiya's injured and…"

Seiya started to sit up but she immediately fell back with a groan of pain. "I don't mind Odango being here."

Yaten sighed.

"What happened?" Usagi asked again.

"Seiya went one on one against Kaosu." Taiki stated. "As you can tell, it didn't go well. She's critically injured."

"You're smart." Usagi muttered. "Hotaru-chan is on a trip with Setsuna-san but…. Ami-chan's mother is a doctor. Do you think she could help Seiya?"

Taiki nodded. "She might be able to. I think Seiya may of cracked, or even broken, a few of her ribs."

Seiya sighed. "Oh sure. And leave me out of all of this."

"Seiya-chan!" Usagi cried. "It's probably the only way we can help you."

Yaten shook her head. "I think Seiya's getting somewhere. How would we describe all these wounds?"

Usagi looked down. "Well…we can't keep it a secret from everybody for ever."

"Usagi??" Ami turned, startled that her friend was _here_ of all places. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Usagi nodded, her azure eyes glossy with tears. "Ami-chan…its Seiya…"

"Seiya?"

Usagi sniffled. "Taiki said she got into a immediately strode over to Seiya and started to look her over. An instant later fight with Kaosu…." She whispered, as not to be over heard.

Ami looked over her friends shoulder at Seiya who was lying in Taiki's arms. Most likely not able to get up and walk around, not in the condition she was in. "I'll get my Haha." She swiftly left the room with no delays.

"Are you sure about this?" Yaten asked, crossing her arms and letting a strand of silver hair fall in front of her eyes.

Usagi looked at her feet, her golden pigtails falling over her shoulders. "We can trust Ami-chan's Okasan."

Yaten sighed, frustrated, but she didn't say anything else.

A few moments later Ami and her Okasan entered the room. Dr. Mizuno looked up at the others. "How did this happen?"

Usagi spoke up before anyone else could. "Mizuno-san, you're probably wondering while Ami-chan is out so much. Right?"

"Usa!" Ami exclaimed.

Usagi continued, not really waiting for an answer from Dr. Mizuno. "Ami and I, including all of our other friends, we're Sailor Senshi."

Ami stared at Usagi in a questionable way, but pulled out her sapphire star shaped brooch as proof just as Usagi pulled out her own heart shaped brooch adorned by a crescent moon.

Ami's mother stifled a gasp. Her daughter, a sailor senshi. It seemed the most unlikely thing. But yet, it was true. She glanced back at Seiya. "And her?"

Usagi nodded, still clutching on to her brooch with one hand. "Seiya-chan is a Sailor Senshi also, we know her as Sailor Star Fighter."

Seiya placed a hand gently on the side of her ribs as she listened to the others intently. She felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment though; especially from the looks Haruka kept giving her.

"Isn't it obvious what Kaosu was trying to do, though?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru nodded. "It is."

They all seemed to be staring at the raven-haired girl. "_Seiya_?" Usagi asked.

Seiya's head snapped up. "Nani?" She asked.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Were you listening Seiya?" Makoto asked. "Kaosu was trying to _kill _you."

Seiya nodded. "You think I would've gotten that impression?" She asked resentfully. "I was practically bleeding to death!"

"Seiya," Rei began. "Onegai, we're trying to help you."

"Trying to help _me_!? When it's Kakyuu who's in danger!"

Usagi blinked. "Matte…Kakyuu?"

Yaten looked at Seiya. "Nice going. We never told them _that _particular part."

Taiki looked around at the others. "Kaosu has Kakyuu. That's the main reason, I'm assuming, that Seiya went against him."

"_And_," Seiya added. "Because I'm a Sailor Soldier, and Sailor Soldiers are _proud _of who they are."

Haruka leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as a strand of sand colored hair fell in her face. "I think you're just over reacting."

Seiya shot Haruka a dirty look, she stood up. "I'll see all of you later."

"Seiya…" Taiki stared after her friend. But did nothing.

Seiya finally stepped onto the street after descending the 100 stairs of the Hikawa Shrine, when she turned abruptly, clutching her henshin brooch. The microphone earpiece seemed to materialize out of nowhere, "Fighter Star Power, Make UP!"

"My, my," The icy voice was carried by the wind as Sailor DarkStar stepped out of the shadows, some of her midnight black hair whipping in her face. "I'd be careful if I were you, Star Fighter. Because _I _have the advantage."

Fighter dropped into a fighting stance. "What makes you think you do?"

DarkStar shrugged ironically. "One: Too bad for you, you're injured already. Two: I have the upper hand." She raised her hands in front of her, palms out. Muttering something under her breath that Fighter couldn't make out completely, though she was sure she heard 'baka' and some other bad things she didn't even want to think about. A black beam headed straight for the Senshi of chaos from Kinmokusei.

Fighter hadn't been prepared. She had _seemed _prepared but she wasn't. DarkStar's attack hit her head on. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

DarkStar eyed the fallen senshi on the ground with amusement. "Well, that was easy enough that even that baka who calls himself Kaosu could of done it." She vanished, followed by Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter awoke, finding herself on a cold, hard, floor. To make matters worse she realized who was there when she spoke the words.

"Amazing, she _is _alive." DarkStar said sarcastically, standing above Fighter, with the tip of her boot she kicked her sharply.

Fighter groaned, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming she raised her head. The first thing she saw was a pair of ruby eyes, glossy with tears. "Ouhi…"

"Seiya…" Kakyuu murmured, reaching out to her friend.

Fighter held her hand out…but she forcefully withdrew it as DarkStar yanked her to her feet. She shut her eyes for a brief moment, and then quickly opened them. She had had _enough_! Her weapon, the Star Yell, was produced out of nowhere, and miraculously breaking free of DarkStar's grip she held it out. "Star Serious…LASER!" Gold beams, which soon turned a light blue, exploded from the object.

No, Fighter wasn't dumb. She knew it wouldn't do any harm to DarkStar, but she took the chance to scoop Kakyuu into her arms.

The bright lights cleared and Fighter smiled at DarkStar. "You should learn a new strategy." With that her body became a beautiful golden light has she teleported.

"I don't _have _strategies…" DarkStar muttered under her breath.

Fighter set Kakyuu gently down on the ground, getting on one knee she took Kakyuu's hand. "Ouhi…are you alright?"

Kakyuu felt a blush creeping across her face. "I'm fine…Seiya…"

Fighter smiled. De-transforming into Seiya, she pulled Kakyuu into her arms. "Whenever you need me…" She whispered into her princess' ear. "Just call…"

Authors Note: Puu: poor Seiya…she's torn between Usagi and Kakyuu… Kakyuu: Really? batters eyelashes That's so sweet! Puu: Not _you_, dimwit! Kakyuu: stares in silence Meanie…


	21. Chapter 21: Useless Attempts

Usagi walked with Makoto, Ami and Rei, not saying a word.

"Usa…" Ami finally said. "You can't keep sulking. We need to fight."

Usagi looked at the ground. "I know…Ami…mina…" She let tears roll down her face. "It's just so hard…to keep going with out them…" She raised her head, spotting two girls ahead of them, she broke into a run. "Atari! Jasumin!"

Jasumin groaned and began pick up her pace when Atari placed a hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

Usagi reached the two, her expression still solemn. She glanced at Jasumin, "Promise me something? That you _will_ stop DarkStar from getting any of the other crystals…and…that you won't gather them anymore."

Jasumin raised an eyebrow. She was silent for a moment…and then said bluntly, "You. Are. Insane."

"Nice one, _Jasumin_." Makoto, who was now standing beside Usagi, rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'll let you get away with insulting Selenity, do you?"

Jasumin sighed, annoyed. "Well, it's not like there's much _you_ can do about it, is there?" She remarked. She made a face. "Besides, little Selenity might get upset."

Usagi didn't interfere, as Makoto's fist connected with Jasumin's mid-section.

Atari stared with a blank expression as the two girls combated…for a moment. "Jasumin, not now!" She said, grabbing her arm. "Or ever," she then muttered, under her breath.

Makoto eyed Jasumin but backed away from her. "You better listen to your friend, _wimp_."

Jasumin glared. "At least_ I_ can control my temper and don't go lashing out at people all the time."

"URASIA!" Usagi's raised voice surprised everyone. "Why can't," She began, looking from Makoto to Jasumin. "We all just get along and be friends?"

Makoto smiled slightly. "_I _for one, _try_ to. Jasumin just keeps saying all the wrong things."

Jasumin just glared.

Usagi seemed to forget what she said a moment ago as she waved to someone. "Seiya! Yaten! Taiki…" She paused. "Kakyuu…?"

Makoto's, Ami's and Rei's gazes were averted to where Usagi was looking. Sure enough, with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten was the young princess of Kinmoku. Embarrassed, Usagi made a slight curtsy when the group of four reached them. "Kakyuu-sama, it's good to see you again!"

Raising an eyebrow, Jasumin looked over the coral -haired princess. "It's not the 40's."

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki all turned to look at her.

"What did you say?" Yaten asked, annoyed.

"You shall _not _insult Kakyuu-hime." Seiya added, gritting her teeth.

Makoto sighed. "There she goes again, insulting others princess' when her's isn't that great either."

Jasumin whirled, sending daggers at Makoto. "_Gomen yo?_"

Atari also didn't appreciate this comment, but she gritted her teeth and was silent.

Makoto shrugged. "Every princess has their faults, for example, Usagi's a klutz. Kakyuu, well, she has her faults too. So, it's only obvious for Shiko to have hers…like no last name."

Jasumin rolled her eyes. "She does too have a last name. She just…" Her expression now changed annoyed again, but this time not at Makoto. "………"

Atari sighed. "I'm not sure she knows it."

"Remembers," Jasumin immediately corrected, before Makoto could comment.

Usagi blinked, then shrugged. "Whatever." Happily, she grabbed Kakyuu by the arm and pulled her down the street.

Kakyuu was slightly surprised at the younger girls gesture. But, calming down, she allowed the golden-haired princess to lead the way.

Before following Usagi and Kakyuu, Seiya turned to Jasumin once more. Her hands clenched into fists. "If you _ever _insult Ouhi again, I'll make sure to take care of you _myself_."

Jasumin raised an eyebrow. "Touché." She then shoved her way past Seiya and continued- in the _opposite_ direction of Usagi and Kakyuu.

Yaten glanced at Seiya. "Nice going."

Seiya looked at Yaten. "Don't make me get started…Lets go…"

Yaten shrugged. "Kay. Whatever."

Atari took a sip from the cup of tea that sat before her. "So, Jasumin, tell me. How many of these shards are left?"

Jasumin's dark copper eyes met Atari's sky blue one's. "Three…possibly four."

Atari glanced down at some papers that she had done rough figures and sketches on. "That girl…that princess…I've just realized, Shiko used to meet up with her a few times. Her name is Kakyuu, princess of the Red Cercis kingdom on the planet Kinmoku."

Jasumin's answer was a roll of her eyes. But she was gazing at Atari as if saying to keep going.

"The three who were with her…Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki and Kou Yaten. A few months ago, they came to Earth in search of their princess. They disguised themselves as…_men_…known as the Three Lights. Their true identity, however, is female Sailor Starlights."

Jasumin scoffed. "_Men_!?"

Atari looked up. "Hai, men. But if you didn't hear, the _Three Lights_." Atari smiled slightly. "I know you used to be, actually still are, a fan."

Jasumin's hands clenched into fists as she glared at Atari. "I am _not._"

Atari smiled again she slid a card across the table. "Isn't this a _membership_ card?"

"_Drop it _Atari!" Jasumin stood up. "We're the only two left! We don't have the _time_ to joke around!" She sucked in a breath, quivering with emotion. "I've got to go…" Turning on her heel, she left the room.

Atari stared after her. You act so strong Jasumin… she thought to herself. But you're dieing inside…just like the rest of us… 

"Yaten-chan is probably going to be targeted next." Rei said, looking around at the others.

Ami nodded. "Before long."

"We can't lose another friend…" Usagi whispered. "We have to protect Yaten at all costs!!" She added, standing up, "I pledge it, in the name of the moon!"

Makoto flexed her knuckles. "The sailor senshi are going to make a come back!" Her emerald eyes seemed to be shining with the joy of an upcoming fight.

DarkStar's boots clicked softly on the cold floor. But everyone could tell she was angry, even if she was still wearing her mask. It was just obvious. Which made it all the more fun for Nemesis.

"Ne, _Shiko_. You can't keep _sulking _around you know." Nemesis smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not _sulking_, _Hikaru._" DarkStar shot back. "You're the one who's always complaining that he never even asks you to _try_ to do anything. Because you never even come _close_ to succeeding in anything!"

Nemesis glared. "Yeah, well it's not like you succeed a whole bunch. Most of the time you fail too."

Now DarkStar glared. "More often than _not. _He never even _asks_ you to try anything."

Nemesis shrugged. "_Anyways_, the shunjin wants you to get going and get the fifth crystal. _Right now._"

DarkStar crossed her arms. "_I'll do it when I want._"

Nemesis smiled. "Say that if you wish, I guess I'm doing it then."

"_Nani?!_" DarkStar remarked. "_You!?_"

She nodded. "He said if you refuse, then I get to. So, ja matta."

DarkStar laughed ironically. "Right. _Get_ to. More like, are _forced_ to." She stared after Nemesis. "But it's not like _you're_ going to succeed in anything, anyways."

Nemesis glanced over her shoulder. "Actually, it should be kind of fun. Kou Yaten is kind of cute."

DarkStar raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, you're ugly enough that she'll ignore you completely."

Nemesis ignored her completely, she formed a teleport, and in a flash she was gone.

DarkStar stared after her. "Now _this_, I gotta see," and vanished.

Kakyuu glanced down at the blouse and skirt she was wearing. "Hmm…" She muttered, "I'll have to get used to the culture of Earth."

Seiya laughed. "It's not much different from ours, Ouhi."

Kakyuu looked up at Seiya, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Still, all in all, it's strange."

Taiki arched an eyebrow, looking at Yaten.

Yaten shrugged, smiled sarcastically. "Well we couldn't have her walking around in the clothes of the royal princess of Kinmokusei." The silver-haired adolescent was about to continue when she jerked her head, looking behind her.

Taiki had already noticed, but it _immediately _caught Seiya and Kakyuu's attention.

"Yaten?" Kakyuu asked cautiously. "What is it? What do you sense?"

When Yaten spoke it was only one fearful word. A word that _everyone_ feared: "Death."

Seiya got a frightened look in her sapphire eyes. "_Death_." She repeated, afraid. "Fighter Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"Kinmoku Star Power…"

"Make UP!"

Sailor Nemesis stepped out of the shadows, where she had been concealed. "It would've been better if you _didn't _henshin; you could've made it _a lot _easier." She said sourly, crossing her arms.

"_Too ba_d." Sailor Star Maker shot back. The area around her went black for a second as a glowing star, the Star Yell, appeared in her gloved hands.

Still concealed in the darkness, Sailor DarkStar sighed in exasperation. Hikaru was _pathetic_!

Maker raised her arms above her head, "Star…" She began as she started to twirl. "...Gentle…" she stopped turning abruptly. Her back to Nemesis, she stretched her arm out backward. "CREATOR!" She finished, releasing the beams of energy.

Amazingly, Nemesis dodged Maker's attack, her auburn hair flipping to one side with the movement. She stretched her hands in front of her. "Nemesis…" A black orb began to form in her hands. "Obliteration…" Her hands began to close around the orb, seemingly shattering it into pieces. "CURSE!!" She opened her hands from the closed position. The black shards, which had once been the orb, flew out every direction. By pure luck, one of them hit Sailor Star Healer.

Healer fell to the ground; a shard emerged and hovered silently above her body.

"Iie!" Kakyuu cried, running to her friend's side, as well as Fighter and Maker.

Maker looked down at Healer. "It…it should return to her body soon enough. If we can just prevent them from getting it."

Fighter shook her head. "I don't know. There's something different about it." She eyed the small shard, which, unusually was bathed in a black light.

Nemesis smiled. "It won't return, it's surrounded with negative energy. The energy from _my _attack." She put emphasis on 'my'. Quickly she lunged for it, Kakyuu tried to stop her but didn't succeed. Nemesis' gloved hand closed around the shard, and Healer began to fade away.

"IIE!" Kakyuu screamed, tears streaming down her face. "_Healer_!"

Smiling to herself, Nemesis fingered the small shard for a moment. Then with now last glance, she teleported.

DarkStar, still hidden, teleported soon afterward.

Authors Note: Puu: This is a little shorter chapter. Once, again we apologize to all those Whitehole, Venus, Neptune and Healer fans out there for cutting them out of the story for a bit but it was vital for the plot. Gomen mina-san! Kakyuu: Oh yeah, I'm just sure you are! How come Venus and Healer?! Puu: annoyed you had a part in deciding _who_ too, you know… Kakyuu: WAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Puu: Ah, well, let her cry. And, in the _ANIME_ Maker's attack is 'uterus'. Well, not today! WE follow _manga_ most often. And, P.S., in the manga, the original, Takeuchi-sama's version, they henshin phrases were 'power', 'star power', 'planet power', and 'crystal power'. Crystal power is for their star forms. There was never a crystal star power, those who heard that somewhere (like we had).


	22. Chapter 22: Princess of the Zodiac

Shiko's hands were clenched into fists as she walked with long strides. I can't _believe _her! Now that baka will be even _more _angry with _me_…. this is just what I need… Turning sharply, she entered an alley. A girl immediately caught her gaze with long red hair wearing a belly shirt and shorts that were ragged at the bottom. "Amiti?"

The girl, Amiti, turned revealing her ears that were pierced in three places, a small stud on her eyebrow and a piercing on her belly button. She kept her golden eyes locked on the can of spray paint in her hands, shifting her bare feet back and forth. "Ohayo, Shiko."

Shiko eyed her. Amiti had used to be one of her best friends, but when the red-haired girl found out she was Sailor Aries…everything had changed. She really didn't blame the younger girl for being so nervous. "Can I join you?" Shiko ventured to ask, jerking her head towards the graffiti on the wall.

Amiti adjusted the baseball cap on her head, turning it sideways, and nodded, throwing Shiko a can of black spray paint. Amiti turned back to the wall as Shiko stepped up beside her. Calm down! She told herself. This is Shiko…DarkStar…but Shiko…. 

Shiko let herself run loose, spraying an eight-pointed star on the wall.

Amiti eyed her. "What are you _doing_?" She asked quizzically. "Most everyone who comes by here will know who did _that_."

Shiko made a face, then smiled. "Really? I make a point of avoiding those who spend excessive time in alleys doing graffiti."

Amiti rolled her eyes. "You _never _change…" She murmured under her breath. In several quick movements she sprayed a word across the wall, covering Shiko's star. 'Zodiac'.

Shiko stared at Amiti incredulously. "Baka! What'd you do that for?!"

Amiti shrugged. "Just stressing…" She began, not realizing what she was saying. "Yumiko met someone the other day. We think she may have some connection with us, the Zodiac Senshi."

Shiko grimaced as she painted a line across the ground. She had to bring up _that_… She straightened. "Really?" Then, as if it had never been mentioned, she said. "Kay, don't cross this line. I get this side of the wall."

Amiti looked down at the line, then back at Shiko. "BAKA! That's the _whole _wall!"

Shiko smiled. "_Exactly._"

Amiti sighed and leaned against the wall. "So…have you been up to anything _interesting_?"

"Why, like what?" Shiko asked uneasily.

"You should just _quit_!" Amiti burst out. "You're causing too much pain…for _everyone_!"

Shiko straightened, avoiding Amiti's gaze. "I didn't come here to talk about that."

Amiti looked down. "Gomen…" She whispered, and then sprayed the sign of Aries on the wall. Dropping the can, she turned. "I can't be your friend anymore…" She turned to leave.

"Fine. I can live with that." Shiko replied. "After all, _I _wasn't the one who turned on _you_."

"Tashita!" Amiti called, running into her friend's house.

Tashita poked her head into the hallway, holding a bowl of some sort of dough. "Amiti? Nan desu ka? ...You're crying…" She pushed the ponytail of brown hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head, back over her shoulder, then stared at her friend a bit longer, her hazel eyes filled with concern. "I'm calling Chiemi." She said, entering the kitchen once more. "Make yourself at home."

Amiti slowly walked into the den, sitting down on a couch she could hear Tashita talking on the phone.

"Chiemi?"

Silence.

"Hai, this is Tashita."

More Silence.

"Listen, Amiti's here…something's wrong though…"

Yet more silence.

"Arigatou, I appreciate it."

Tashita entered the den. "Chiemi's coming over, she's bringing Dainia with her. Varari, Yumiko and Kiana would come…but they're busy."

Amiti was silent staring at the floor as Shiko's words rang through her head. _'After all, I wasn't the one who turned on you.' _

Chiemi came in the room, followed closely by Dainia. Her foggy eyes swept over Amiti and they were immediately filled with worry. She fell down onto the couch, causing her pale blue hair to flow up slightly, then fall back down softly over her shoulders. "Nan desu ka, Amiti?"

The red-haired girl looked up into her friend's eyes. "Shiko."

Dainia shook her head, annoyed. "What were you doing with Shiko again?" she asked, her light brown eyes reflecting annoyance and sympathy.

"_She _was the one who found _me_. I was only enjoying myself."

"Where were you?" Dainia looked at her quizzically.

Amiti hid her hands, which had some red spray paint on them, behind her back. "Ano…in an alley…"

"With spray paint?"

"Dainia." Tashita said quietly.

Chiemi continued to focus her attention only on Amiti. "What happened?"

Amiti shrugged. "She showed up…asked if she could hang around…we got into a little argument."

"About what?"

Amiti fingered one of the earrings on her ear. "Business…senshi business…"

"Figures," Dainia said, sighing. "What did she say?"

"She sprayed a star."

"Is that how you guys got in an argument?" Chiemi asked. "Or was there something else?"

"I…I sprayed the word 'Zodiac' over it…she got mad at me..." Amiti said.

"And what did she say?"

Amiti smiled, mimicking Shiko. " 'BAKA! What did you do that for?'"

Tashita raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound that _mad_ to me."

Amiti stood. "Okay, you guys, just forget it. My parents are probably wondering where I am." She grabbed a fresh cookie and turned towards the door.

"Yeah, right." Dainia said, smiling. "Since when did you care?"

"Since never. But I gotta go." She laughed, opening the door and leaving.

"Kiana!" Yumiko called, running after her best friend. "Matte! Why aren't you speaking to me?"

Kiana stopped for a moment. "_You_ should know why! You've been spending all your time with _Kajami_!"

Yumiko's eyes widened. "Demo…you're still my best friend! No one can take your place."

Kiana shook her head. "Yeah right." She said sourly as she began to run again, she rounded a corner but when Yumiko turned, there was a dead end. And Kiana was gone.

She sighed, leaning against the wall. "How can I prove to her that she's still my best friend?" She asked herself.

Surprisingly, someone answered her. "Betray Ophiuchus."

Yumiko looked up, seeing Shiko. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do Yumiko." Shiko stepped forward, nearing her. "Konno Kajami, Sailor Ophiuchus."

"I know _no one_ by the name of Kajami." Yumiko pressed her hands against the wall to keep herself from falling.

Shiko came forward yet more, so that she was now no less then five inches from her. "_Don't _lie to me, _Sagittarius_."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Yumiko screamed.

Shiko blew out of the corner of her mouth, irritated. A fast, black beam came from her brooch, connecting with Yumiko's.

Yumiko screamed as her body was covered with a bronze light, transforming her into Sailor Sagittarius.

"Do you call _this _not knowing what I'm talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms and backing up a few steps.

Sagittarius groaned, sliding to the ground. "I'm not going to let you find her…" She whispered.

"You don't have to. _I _will eventually…" With a quick yank, she removed Sagittarius' arrow case and threw it to the side. She smiled sinisterly. "Good luck trying to stay alive." Shiko turned, leaving the weak senshi alone.

"Sagittarius?"

Sagittarius slowly opened her eyes, meeting the blue eyes of another girl. Not a senshi. Just a girl. "How do you…?"

Youko smiled, lifting a finger to her lips. "I'll tell you everything in time. But we need to gather the rest of the Zodiac senshi together." She held out her hand.

Sagittarius took it and Youko helped her up.

Amiti groaned into the receiver. "But I was just _there_ Yumiko! Besides, your place is better…no adults around, more room, more blank walls…joking!" She was silent, listening to Yumiko on the other line. "Okay. I'll be there."

The thirteen girls sat in a small room, barely enough room for all of them to fit.

"Tashita's room is puny…" Miyame murmured, pushing up small curls at the end of her light green hair up slightly with the back of her hand. She looked around, her turquoise eyes landing on each one of them for a brief moment, questionably.

Makie laughed, her lavender eyes shining in amusement as her straight, peach-colored hair fell in her face slightly.

Sarina sighed, crossing her arms. A breeze coming in from the open window whipped her hair slightly apart, revealing it's 'double' color more than before. "Mina, I'm pretty sure we were called over here for a _reason,_ so could you listen?"

Amaya nodded, agreeing with Sarina. "We're just wasting time by goofing off."

Youko turned her head, looking at Amaya. She was younger then the rest, but yet so beautiful, and striking with her emerald hair that was clipped up on top of her head, strands going every which direction. Her emerald eyes matched her complexion perfectly, making her even more beautiful. No wonder boys fell for her everywhere.

Amiti cast a look at Yumiko, across the room, giving her looks that said; 'why am I here again?'

Kiana stood next to Yumiko; she seemed to have finally forgiven her. At least somewhat. She brushed a lock of, hot pink, hair out of her face. "I'm getting a little anxious…" She said, stifling a yawn.

Varari sat down on the bed, next to Tashita, releasing her hair from the tight bun and letting it fall a little past her ears. "Can we just get on with this?" She demanded.

Yumiko shook her head, her eyes scanning the room. "Someone's missing."

Just then, Kajami burst into the room, breathless. "Gomen!" She cried, flopping down on the floor, her short dark green hair flipping out behind her as she removed her sneakers and tossed them to the side.

Yumiko smiled, grateful that Kajami had made it. "Mina-san," She began. "This is Youko."

Youko stepped forward, her features clear, dark blue hair going to her waist. Straight. Her eyes were seemingly shining with amusement. Or something. "Ishida Youko. It's my job to bring all of you together. The way we're supposed to be united."

They stared at her. Each one of them.

"What do you mean?" Varari asked. "Who _are _you exactly?"

Youko smiled at her. "With time I'll tell you Varari."

"Why don't we unravel it now, just for the fun of it?" A familiar, icy voice spoke as Sailor DarkStar stepped from the dark shadows in a corner of the room.

"Shiko…" Amiti gasped. "What are you doing here?"

DarkStar scarcely glanced at her. "What do you care?" She quickly looked away. "Besides, I've been doing this for years. _You're_ the newcomer."

Amiti looked _slightly _hurt but she clutched her brooch tightly. "Aries Zodiac Power, Make UP!"

"Leo Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Kiana shouted.

"Sagittarius Zodiac Power, Make UP!"

"Scorpio Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Varari echoed.

"Taurus Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Tashita called, emerging as Sailor Taurus dressed in a turquoise fuku with a silver bow.

"Gemini Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Dainia soon emerged dressed in a yellow and silver fuku as Sailor Gemini.

"Cancer Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Chiemi shouted, soon stepping forward in a blue and silver fuku. Sailor Cancer.

"Virgo Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Miyame yelled, soon in a soft green and silver fuku, she stepped forward by her teammates.

"Libra Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Sarina joined, her esemble soon replaced by tannish and silver fuku.

"Capricorn Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Amaya step

"Pisces Zodiac Power, Make UP!" Makie ended, coming forward in a light aqua and silver fuku.

Kajami stood there for a moment, unsure whether or not to henshin. Finally she made her decision. "Ophiuchus Zodiac Power, Make UP!" This was the first time she actually _henshined _so it felt a little odd but soon enough in her place was Sailor Ophiuchus in a violet and silver fuku.

Youko stood back, not reacting in any sort of dramatic way. She would just have to wait.

DarkStar's eyes skidded across the senshi in front of her for a brief moment, but soon she pushed her way through them. Heading for Youko.

"IIE!" Ophiuchus cried, rushing forward, trying to stop DarkStar.

DarkStar rolled her eyes in an annoyed way as she looked toward Ophiuchus. Forcefully, she pushed her out of the way.

Ophiuchus fell backwards, acting quickly, Libra caught her.

DarkStar diverted her eyes back to Youko, "So aren't you going to henshin¸ _Zodiac_, or are you too afraid?"

Capricorn turned her head, "_Zodiac_?" She asked, confused.

Youko ignored her, and continued to stare DarkStar in the eye. "Afraid?" She looked around, mocking her. "Of what? That you might lose again?"

DarkStar clenched her hand into a fist, trying to contain a rush of emotion that Youko had caused. She glanced at the wall near her for a moment, and hit it. "_You_…that is the _last _straw…"

Sagittarius glanced at DarkStar, then back at Youko. "Of course…" She murmured to herself, "Youko is Sailor Zodiac…"

DarkStar rolled her eyes and pretended to clap softly. "Sugoi, she answered question number one."

Aries shot her a look. "Be quiet, will you? We're trying to figure something out and it's a _lot _more difficult with _you _around."

"Oh, good," DarkStar said, smiling ironically. "Guess I haven't failed quite yet."

Taurus crossed her arms. "In _our _eyes, I'm sure in your 'shunjin's' too, you _have._"

DarkStar's hands clenched into fists again as she took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "No one asked for your opinion," she muttered. DarkStar turned her attention back to Youko, but she wasn't there. DarkStar blinked.

"_Very_ nice DarkStar, very nice." Someone on the other side of the room laughed. "You even let your target escape."

DarkStar turned, by the door stood a senshi dressed in a white and silver fuku. Sailor Zodiac.

Zodiac smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us." She grabbed Pisces and Virgo's hands. "We need to get going." With at tilt of her head, she motioned for the others to form a circle with them.

The eleven other girls stepped forward, each grabbing another's hand.

Zodiac closed her eyes. "Just concentrate." She instructed softly, in a flash they were gone.

"Shimatta…." DarkStar muttered, closing her eyes. "He is going to _kill _me if he finds out…"She smiled mischievously, "So I'm not going to let him."

"Uh-huh."

DarkStar's eyes snapped open. "_Kakumi! _What the h are you doing here?"

Apolla raised an eyebrow. "Watch your language. Didn't he ever teach you _not _to swear?"

DarkStar stared at her. "_What?_…. No, actually, no one ever did.."

Apolla smiled as she stroked Moon Seeker, who had just jumped on to her shoulder. "Maybe _you _won't tell him. But I'm sure too, I think you're about to lose your position. Maybe you'll be as low as Midnight."

"Don't make this about Erein." DarkStar said flatly. "You just use her as an excuse to insult me." Her eyes narrowed. "And, no, actually, I don't think you'll be telling him." Her eyes darted over to the cat sitting on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare!" Apolla was about to continue when she felt a small heat just below her shoulder blades. She glanced down. Her sun charm was radiating with a steady beat. "Nani…? Demo…Artemis is…"

Authors Note: Puu: In case you didn't figure it out, Youko/Zodiac is the princess of the others, princess of the Zodiac. Kakyuu: Hum de dum dee dee de doo…See, I can do DarkStar better!


	23. Chapter 23: Lies

Naomi knocked on the door. Harshly.

"Coming, coming…" Anita muttered to herself as she turned the doorknob. She came face to face with Naomi. "Naomi? What are you doing here?"

"There's something you're keeping from me." Naomi said. "And I want to find out what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anita answered slowly.

"Yes you do! My teammates, you know whether they're alive or not!"

Anita put a hand to her forehead. "Not this again…we've had this discussion before, and I've told you what I know."

"Hey Anita!" Mitsuko called, soon also by the door. "Who is-" She stopped herself, staring at Naomi.

Naomi stared back. "Mit…Mitsuko?"

"Naomi…" She turned to Anita, crossing her arms. "Okay, _why _did you keep this from me?"

Anita turned and headed down the hall. "I think…I'll just leave you two."

"_No _Anita." Mitsuko followed her and grabbed her arm. "_You _have some explaining to do."

"I have my reasons," Anita stated simply. "You don't need to know them."

"I thought I was the only survivor!" Naomi retorted, defensively.

"Well, yeah, not my problem," Anita sighed. "So, you're not, there's Mitsuko, so you guys can leave me out of it now."

Naomi watched Anita for a moment. "Matte, what about Artemis? Where is she?"

Anita hesitated, then shrugged.

"You _should _know."

Anita opened her mouth to speak, but someone else did.

"She's dead."

Naomi, Anita and Mitsuko turned. Kakumi stood, leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed.

Naomi shook her head. "Very funny."

Kakumi eyed her. "It's true. We have proof." She dangled Irianna's half moon charm. "By the way Anita, _you _have something we want."

"You have no right to be here," Anita said through clenched teeth.

She raised an eyebrow. "_Really_? You're Kaosu's daughter, and the people who serve him _should _be allowed here." She paused for a moment. "Apollo Solar Power, Make UP!"

Mitsuko and Naomi glanced at each other. "Athena Solar Power, Make UP!"

"Anahita Solar Power, Make UP!"

Apolla looked at the two skeptically, then completely ignored them. "Apollo…." The sun charm that she wore began to glow, sending of a bright light as she bowed her head, making her black hair fall over her shoulders a little. "Concealed…" She raised her head, green eyes meeting Anita's in a penetrating gaze. She cupped her gloved hands by the charm, making it look like there was a sun sitting in the middle of a black abyss. "Prophecy!" She thrust her hands forward as beam shot forward in the middle of her arms; it disappeared but soon reappeared, hitting Anita.

Apolla walked over to Anita, who was still standing. "The prophecy…" She whispered silently so that only Anita could hear. "Is your death…"

The shard slowly appeared, hovering above the ground between the two.

Apolla was about to reach for it when a voice rang out through the silent room.

"Apolla," Pulsar jumped down from the railing of the stairs. "It's not _your _place to take that. It's not

's either."

Apolla sighed. "Too bad, _Pulsar_. I got here before you did."

Pulsar crossed her arms. "And that makes it your right to take it, _how_?"

She shrugged. "I'm just better than you are."

Pulsar arched an eyebrow. "What makes you say that? Last time I checked," She grabbed Apolla's left wrist forcefully, making the other senshi fall onto her knees. "You were weak." She pushed Apolla away and turned to Anita. "You do realize how important this is? I _need _this crystal."

Anita nodded, but not in an agreeing way. "The fate of the world might rest on these crystals, but it won't throw it completely off balance. Your princess is still alive either way."

Pulsar's dark brown eyes narrowed into a glare. "Iie, you _don't _understand. She may still be there, but not how we need her." Her hand shot forward to grab the shard but Anita's hand closed around her hand.

"Don't." Anita spoke in a defiant tone.

"_Iie_." Pulsar hit Anita's hand away and grabbed the shard. Pulsar let out a sigh of relief; at least she prevented the enemy from getting one.

Anita smiled slightly, but it wasn't a sad smile or a happy smile. It was unreadable. In a flash she disappeared.

Anita fell to the cold floor of Sagittarius Star Zero limply; her breathing was shallow, though mostly normal. Slowly, she raised her head, what had brought her here? Certainly she didn't teleport here, she would never willingly. Unless another senshi was in danger…so…how _did _she get here? She couldn't find out now, because soon she slipped out of conscious.

"Anita…" Someone stroked her cheek quietly, gently.

"Hmmm…" She murmured as her eyes began to open slowly, and came face-to-face with a pair of worried and concerned gray eyes.

He smiled. "So you _are _alive…" He said jokingly.

She hit Kaitarou playfully. "Stop it."

He pretended to pout. "So are you okay?"

She shrugged as she began to get up. "I think so…" Immediately she collapsed.

"Anita!" He cried, catching her in his arms.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'll be fine, but…we can't…"

He put a finger to her lips. "Iie, don't say it. You can't think like that Anita."

"Demo…there's no way. Kaitarou it's _impossible_."

"Iie!" He shook her forcefully as if trying to knock some sense into her. "It _is _possible, we _can _be together." He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers.

"Kaitarou…." She murmured when they pulled apart.

Jasumin sat down, staring at the shard in her hands. What ever it took, she _had _to get the last two. She hadn't realized that it would be this difficult. The enemy was stronger than she had anticipated.

She glanced around the room, everything seemed to be gone. It was a lot quieter than usual, and she knew why all too well. Hirako was gone. However much she hated to admit it, she missed her. She missed her always-carefree attitude. There was a knock on her door. She slowly stood up, walking over to the door and opened it. "Atari?"

Atari smiled slightly as Jasumin stepped aside, letting her in the room. "I know this is your job but…"

Jasumin stared at her with deep brown eyes. "What?"

"I've located another holder."

Jasumin didn't react in any sort of way, she seemed to be emotionless. "You have?"

Atari nodded. "Hai, I believe her name is Ishida Youko."

"Ishida Youko." Jasumin repeated the name.

"Ishida-san?"

Youko glanced up, at the same time all her twelve friends looked. "Hai?"

Jasumin stared down at her. She appreciated what Atari had done, but why did she get stuck with _this_? "My name is Makino Jasumin, I need to talk to you."

Youko crossed her arms. "About _what_?"

"Jasumin?"

Jasumin turned, and did her best to hide her disappointment. "What do _you _want, Shiko?"

Shiko smiled icily and glanced down at Youko for a moment. "You really think I can let you take the last crystal?"

"And you're _sure _it's the last?" Jasumin asked as if playing a trivia game.

Shiko shook the question off with a shrug of her shoulders. Reaching down, she grabbed Youko and started pulling her to the nearest ally.

"Shiko!" Jasumin yelled, running after them.

Shiko glanced over her shoulder, for a moment something flickered in her eyes but soon they were cold and harsh again. "You're not going to win."

Jasumin stood numbly on the spot for a moment, then she darted into the shadows, hiding herself from everyone else. "Pulsar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

DarkStar stood by her, her icy blue eyes hidden behind the concealing black mask. The mask that hid _everything_. Everything about her. "So, little princess of the zodiac…it's time to say good-bye."

Sailor Zodiac backed up against the wall, slowly turning a silvery transparent but DarkStar reacted quickly, she snapped her hand around Zodiac's wrist.

"Ahem." A barely recognizable voice started. "What do you think you're doing with our princess?"

DarkStar sighed, and turned. Sailor Libra had spoken, and there she stood with the other eleven-zodiac senshi, not including Aquarius. "Balancing fates." She mocked. With a wave of her hand a black dome surrounded them. "And you can't do anything about it anymore."

"But _I _can." Pulsar jumped down, landing on top of the black dome, hands on her hips.

DarkStar raised an eyebrow skeptically. "_You_?" acting quickly she turned her attention to Zodiac, a black beam shot from her brooch, hitting the senshi before her, Zodiac was immediately released from her grasp.

Zodiac's face was crossed over with pain as she screamed, slumping down against the wall limply.

"Iie!" Pulsar yelled, now jumping from the dome, rushing forward and pushing DarkStar aside. She couldn't let DarkStar get it, what ever happened. Her hand closed around the crystal and she teleported before DarkStar could do anymore.

DarkStar stared at the spot Pulsar had been, and then teleported herself.

Scorpio crossed her arms as the dome faded away. "Oh this is just great. We find our princess and then she gets _killed_."

Makoto tied the dark gray sash around her waist and looked up as Jasumin came in. "Ohayo, Jasumin." She called so that the other girl could hear her. "Sensei has paired us together today."

Jasumin glanced at Makoto. "Great." She muttered sourly.

The sensei clapped his hands loudly, bringing the class to order. "Kino, Makino, come here please."

Makoto and Jasumin walked forward, soon standing a few feet from their sensei.

He gave them instructions and they started.

Makoto shot a punch forward that Jasumin dodged. She tried kicking, Jasumin dodged this too.

Jasumin smiled. "Having fun, Kino?" She asked as her fist landed in Makoto's mid –section, sending her down.

"Are you?" Makoto asked, sliding her foot out which tripped Jasumin.

They continued for about fifteen more minutes, Makoto falling to the ground _much _more than Jasumin.

The sensei clapped his hands again. "Enough!" He held a thin black piece of cloth in his hands and handed to Jasumin. "Congratulations Makino Jasumin-san, you have received your black belt."

Makoto got to her feet, wiping sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. She saw the sensei hand Jasumin the black belt and immediately left the room, she had been working so hard, so long for that. Why did Jasumin get it first? After all, she had just come to earth a few weeks ago.

Reaching the park, she sat down on a bench, depressed.

"Makoto?" Someone placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Makoto smiled slightly. "Konnichiwa, Haruka."

Haruka looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Makoto looked down. "I guess."

Setsuna glanced at her watch. "Your martial arts class doesn't get out for another half hour. Why are you here?"

Makoto sighed, it was no use hiding it from those two. They could figure it out eventually anyways. "Jasumin got her black belt today."

Haruka stared at her. "And this makes you depressed, Makoto, it's only something to work towards. Improve your skills, become _better _than her in fact."

Setsuna gave Haruka a sideways look but said nothing.

Haruka straightened. "Setsuna and I need to go, so we'll see you later."

Makoto nodded. "Ja matta."

"DARKSTAR!" Kaosu thundered.

DarkStar was there in a moment, no use getting on his bad side even more now… Not that she was ever on his good side... If he _did _have a good side... He didn't, did he?…Yeah, she was sure of that… "What do you _want_?"

"You've let Sailor Pulsar gather two of the shards."

She looked at him ironically. "_So_?"

He glared at her. "I want you to reclaim them."

DarkStar sighed. "_Fine_. Just don't expect them to be back in twenty four hours."

Usagi sat on her bed, staring, stunned at the younger girl who was crying in her lap. "Chibi-usa…" She murmured stroking the younger girl.

"Usagi-chan…" Chibi-usa cried.

"You need to return home…it'll be better for you there…"

Chibi-usa nodded, teary-eyed. She removed the time key from her pocket and studied it for a moment. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan." She said as she held the time key up and soon vanished into the path of light.

Usagi stared after her for a moment. "Good-bye, Chibi-usa."

"We need to gather the other crystals, and head to the cauldron." Atari observed

Jasumin nodded. "It's probably the only way to get Shiko back, to the way she was."

Authors Note: Puu: Wow, we crossed one of our biggest obstacles in this fan fic. Kakyuu: Eh eh eh…not quite, Puu, not quite….


	24. Chapter 24: Heart of the Galaxy

Pulsar stood at the edge, looking down as strands of dark brown hair blew into her face. "So this is it? The birthplace of all stars?" She could almost hear Hirako chatting on about Sailor Moon's biggest battle being here.

Nebula nodded, her bright red frontal bow flapped seemingly furiously as she glanced at Pulsar. "The place where _all _stars are born, not only here in this universe but _every _universe. Including ours." She glanced into the cauldron and stared. "Looks like we aren't the only one's here."

"Nani?" Pulsar glanced in too. There was no mistaking that hair.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the middle of the cauldron, surrounded by immense lights as her wings crossed partially in front of her body, her long golden pigtails sweeping out behind her. Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter stood on one side. Sailor Uranus, Pluto and Saturn on the other. She seemed to be looking for something. Someone.

"Selenity."

Eternal Sailor Moon turned to the voice of the person she had rescued from Kaosu's power. She smiled sweetly, or at least the best she could. "Galaxia."

Galaxia returned the smile but studied Sailor Moon and her companions carefully. "Something's wrong, tell me Selenity."

Sailor Moon looked down. "I had to come here, we've lost so many…so many friends."

Galaxia nodded. "I know. I wish I could've helped."

Sailor Moon stared at her. "You _knew_? If you knew you _could've _helped." She remained surprisingly calm.

Galaxia shook her head. "I couldn't, your new enemy would have gotten a hold of them sooner or later."

"Pulsar, Nebula."

The two universal guardians turned, nearly at the same time. "Eclipse?" Nebula asked.

Sailor Eclipse's eyes were still a stony, hard cold rather than bright.

Pulsar shook her head and turned back once more. "Forget it, Atari. It isn't her."

Nebula nodded sadly.

Sailor Saturn glanced up. "She's here." She spoke quietly, so quietly that the others didn't hear.

"Saturn?" Mars asked. "What did you say?"

Saturn glanced at the senshi fire, then back into the midst of the cauldron. "She's here."

Sailor Pluto nodded, her grip on the time staff tightening. "She's right, I can feel it too."

Galaxia looked at them once more before stepping back. "I can not help, good luck."

Uranus rolled her eyes to the spot Galaxia had been. "A lot of help she was."

Everyone else ignored her; they were all ready for the battle that lay before them.

"Do you have them?" Nebula asked, sensing DarkStar's presence immediately.

Pulsar nodded, opening her hand to reveal two beautiful shards of what had been a once splendid and powerful crystal. "I have them." She glanced into the shadows, just as DarkStar stepped out of them. "You're too late, DarkStar." She said as she tossed the two shards into the cauldron.

DarkStar didn't seem upset, not at all. "You're the one who's too late, Pulsar, Nebula." She smirked. "I don't have the ones I gathered either. I've already gotten rid of them. The same way you did."

Nebula placed her hands on her hips. "I guess we'll just have to wait for destiny to decide what happens then, wont we?"

A, transparent golden light seemed to place it's self between Mars and Jupiter. The two senshi stared at it, pretty much only seeing each other's faces until it started to take form and solidify. Soon the process was complete, Sailor Venus stood there numbly. Staring down at herself.

"Mina-chan?" Mars asked while Jupiter just continued to stare.

The senshi of love and beauty glanced up and smiled. "Rei!" She embraced her friend then turned to the others. "Mako! Ami! Usagi!"

"MINA!" Sailor Moon exclaimed wrapping her friend in the tightest hug in history.

"Ano…Usagi??" She stuttered. "I need to breathe…"

Blushing in embarrassment Sailor Moon withdrew from the hug.

In something of the same manner in which how Sailor Venus was resurrected, Sailor Neptune soon appeared next to Uranus, Pluto and Saturn.

"Michi-okaa!" Saturn exclaimed, running forward and hugging the older senshi.

Uranus, smiling, lifted Neptune into her arms while Pluto acknowledged this quietly.

A silvery light curled and twisted it's way around Pulsar and Nebula for a moment, the aura of the light seemed familiar. Soon it was before them, hovering there for a moment as it solidified.

Pulsar smiled. "…Hirako…"

DarkStar crossed her arms, watching the whole ordeal, clearly not very happy about the whole thing. She began to open her mouth to speak when a blinding light caught everyone's attention as they turned to look at her. Mainly at her forehead actually.

The black star on DarkStar's forehead was silver, it had flashed at the beginning but now it remained the beautiful, pure, color.

"Pr-princess?" Whitehole ventured to ask, stepping forward slightly.

DarkStar glanced at her. "How manytimes do I have to tell you? I am _not_your princess!" She turned sharply, at the same time her fuku changed in another blinding flash of light. She had double skirts, the first silver, the second black, each of them outlined in a beautiful gold. Her front and back bows were black along with her collar that was also outlined on the edges with gold. Her choker was silver, the brooch silver.

Nebula studied her carefully. "Universe?"

She whirled on them. "_Iie_, for the thousandth time. I am_ not_."

Chaos snickered. "Well, will you look at _you_, you look like you're ready for a costume party."

DarkStar glared at her, still in the different fuku. "_Urasia_, Chaos."

Chaos straightened, brushing a strand of bright red hair out of her eyes. "You might want his help."

DarkStar shook her head. "I don't need his help on _anything._"

Chaos shrugged. "Your loss, you'll probably go around looking like this the rest of your life."

DarkStar sighed heavily and in long strides she headed down the hall.

Usagi giggled happily, carefree and happy once again now that her friends were back.

"Lets go to the Game Arcade!" Minako exclaimed happily. "I think I can beat you now, Haruka-chan!"

Haruka looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

Michiru smiled, her head resting on Haruka's shoulder as she held her companions arm.

"Jasumin!" Hirako whined. "I thought you were _happy_ to see me!"

Jasumin groaned. "Maybe I was, but _leave me alone_."

Hirako blinked but stopped. "Okay!"

Jasumin stared at her. This was just a little odd…Hirako actually_ stopped_?

Hirako was silent for a few moments longer, then sat down on the couch, her blonde hair falling neatly at her sides. "She's Universe now…"

Atari shook her head, in a way agreeing in another way disagreeing. "She still doesn't remember anything. She still acts _perfectly _like DarkStar. Sorry to say, she's probably still our enemy and will probably be back to DarkStar soon."

Jasumin nodded, agreeing.

"IIE!" Minako cried, resting her head on the controls. "You're too good, Haruka!"

Haruka smiled, leaning against her seat, arms crossed. "You're skills are growing, Little Kitten."

"Ne." Usagi blinked. "Isn't that _my _name?"

Haruka ruffled Usagi's hair. "Iie, yours is Odango Atama." She laughed as Usagi got a pouty look on her face. "Not to worry, you're Little Kitten too."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she glanced around.

Rei noticed the look on the woman's face. "Setsuna?" She asked slowly but soon glanced around carefully herself, sensing it too.

The other's stared at them, sensing something also but not sure what it was.

Hotaru latched herself onto Setsuna's arm. "Something evil lurks nearby."

Minako nodded. "I agree, we're being watched."

Ami sighed. "We should just, all go home."

All the others silently agreed.

Authors Note: Puu: Sorry for the shorter chapter everyone, don't worry, it will start getting longer soon enough! Kakyuu: Yeah, that was more a 'half' episode. But, Puu, I don't really like that thingy with DarkStar. Puu: Geesh! I try, alright? Kakyuu: Can't _I_ just do it _all_ the time? Puu: And all the missing characters are back, no need to worry anymore!


	25. Chapter 25 Plutos Decision

Setsuna quickened her pace; there were abnormal changes in the time-space continuum. But what were they caused by? The enemy had no way of traveling through time, and the passage of time had been closed for at least a year now. A mental image of the time warp entered her mind. What was it then?

"Meiou Setsuna."

She halted and turned, shaken from the mental image of the time warp. A few strands of her dark hair blowing into her face. An angry expression crossed her face.

DarkStar smirked; now back in her normal, black, fuku. "You know, I've always wanted to meet Sailor Pluto when she's in her most helpless state."

Setsuna inhaled, keeping her emotions in control. More of keeping her emotions hidden. She shook her head, "I'm not Sailor Pluto."

DarkStar raised an eyebrow in annoyance – real or fake Setsuna couldn't tell. "So you can tell me who I am but I can't do the same to you?"

Setsuna didn't respond, she turned sharply on her heels and broke into a run, removing a black, star shaped brooch from her pocket and clutching it tightly in one hand as she did so.

DarkStar narrowed her eyes, which were hidden behind the mask. So she wants to play tough, does she? She thought. Perfect.

Her breaths shortened and became heavier as she continued to run, rounding a corner she realized she had hit a dead end and held the brooch up to the sky. "Pluto Crystal Power, Make UP!"

Sailor Pluto turned, her hands clenched tightly around the time staff and her dark crimson eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. She was ready to face her opponent.

DarkStar cocked her head. "I thought you said you _weren't_ Sailor Pluto."

"I'm not anymore," Pluto answered carefully. "I'm _Star _Sailor Pluto."

"So your fuku's more tacky," DarkStar said with annoyance. "Does that change anything?"

Pluto ignored her. Closing her eyes, she spun on herself, pointing the time staff in DarkStar's direction. "Dead Scream."

Black figures appeared on either side of Pluto, stopping her attack from hitting DarkStar.

Pluto reacted quickly; she turned quickly hitting the staff into the figures. It caused _no _damage. She leapt into the air, bringing the staff down heavily on one of them. Still no damage. She glanced at DarkStar out of the corner of her eye as she continued to attack.

DarkStar smirked. "So," She murmured to herself. "The baka actually did something right this time." She frowned. "That's kind of sad."

She watched with amusement for a few more seconds. "GET THE TIME STAFF! Shimatta!" She finally ordered them as damage _was _caused this time. "It's where her power is contained!"

The time staff was yanked form Pluto's hands. The senshi of time eyed them for a moment but then smiled, the garnet orb still hovered in her hands. "You think so, Shiko?" She asked sarcastically. She stretched her arms out in front of her. "Chronos Typhoon!" She yelled as a beam of energy shot out from the orb, hitting the figure with the staff.

Pluto bent down, retrieving the staff, but DarkStar snatched it up quicker than she. She slowly stood, a section of her long hair blowing in front of her shoulders. "DarkStar…"

DarkStar eyed the fallen figures on the ground, then looked back up at Pluto. "So you beat them, no big deal." She swung Pluto's staff quickly.

The staff hit Pluto with no time for her to react. She screamed in pain as she was slammed into the wall heavily. She slid to the ground as her eyes clouded over and closed.

The first thing she felt was the bite of an icy wind against the back of her neck. Slowly she raised her head, doing her best to look around as the second thing came into awareness. She attempted to stand. Some cold, metal, object seemed to cut into the skin on her wrist. Turning her head she noticed a chain wrapped tightly around her wrist, holding it up painfully and secured to the wall at two different points.

There was a window behind her, shattered, and only a few shards of glass remained on the edges. The faintly glowing full moon seemed to be a depressing sight knowing that she was now a captive of the enemy. As Setsuna began to become more aware of her surroundings, the throbbing pain in the back of her head returned and she remembered the blow earlier.

The moon…the moon was the sign that she was still on earth, if she wasn't it wouldn't be visible at all.

Just then, DarkStar entered the room. She smiled, crossing her arms. "Not so powerful now, are you Pluto?"

Setsuna strained her head to look at her. She didn't say a word, just stared at DarkStar with determined, strong eyes.

"Your friends will _never _find you here." DarkStar stated. "When they notice you're missing, the first place they'll check would be Star Zero." She turned to leave the room and glanced over shoulder. "You may have the most endurance, but it's already apparent you can't handle this for long." She left the room.

Setsuna felt a few warm tears leak out of her eyes. DarkStar was right, there was no denying it. She _couldn't._

Hotaru knocked softly on Haruka and Michiru's door. "Haruka-otau, Michiru-okaa?" She asked as they opened their door, Haruka's arm wrapped around Michiru's waist. "Where's Setsuna-okaa?"

Haruka's expression grew serious. "Setsuna's not home?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I haven't seen her since we were at the Game Arcade."

Michiru took Hotaru's hand and led her down the hall. "Goshinpainaku Hota-chan, I'm sure Setsuna is fine." She put Hotaru to bed and headed back to talk with Haruka. "I am really worried." She said sitting next to the other.

Haruka nodded. "Me too, Michi."

*A few _weeks _later *

This was nearly as bad as the isolation at the time gates. There was no one, she was alone and unable to escape in any sort of way. But yet, she was still determined. She knew that she would get out of this dreadful place someday. Just as she had gotten away from the doors of time.

There was a sharp kick in her mid-section and she jerked back into complete conscious immediately. Glancing up weakly she saw DarkStar standing above her.

"Maybe they won't come at all." DarkStar tortured Setsuna with the words.

"Deep Submerge!"

DarkStar turned. "Nani?"

In the doorway stood Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn. "We can't let you have your way, _any _longer!" Uranus shouted, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"We can't let you hurt Setsuna!" Saturn added, holding her silence glaive in front of her.

"Shimatta…" DarkStar muttered under her breath, then out loud, "Sure took you long enough."

Uranus made a quick gesture with her hand. "Urasia!" The space sword appeared in her hands and she was prepared to use it.

DarkStar sighed, feeling Kaosu summoning her. Not _again_… . "Another time." She said shortly, quickly teleporting.

Uranus walked over to Setsuna. She raised the space sword and then brought it down heavily and it sliced easily through the metal, letting it fall off Setsuna's wrist. Making her space sword disappear, Uranus bent over and lifted Setsuna.

"DarkStar, I give you another chance, but you, nearly all the time, end up failing me."

"It's not like you make orders very clear…" DarkStar muttered.

Nemesis shot her a look.

"But," Kaosu added. "There is another way to get Sailor Pluto out of the way."

This caught their attention.

"But I thought Setsuna-okaa had a lot of endurance." Hotaru questioned, looking up at Michiru as she buttoned up Hotaru's jacket.

"She does." Michiru answered as she straightened, finished buttoning Hotaru's jacket. "But, Hotaru, you have to understand. She was there for awhile and it took its toll on her." She pushed Hotaru to the door. "Now get to school."

Hotaru smiled as she grabbed her book bag off the ground and ran out the door.

Michiru watched Hotaru run out the door and shut it once the young girl was out of sight. She walked up the stairs and knocked softly on Setsuna's door.

"Michiru, come in." Came a short response.

"Setsuna?" Michiru asked as she entered. "Are you feeling okay?"

Setsuna lay on her bed, her dark emerald hair spread out behind her, as her eyes remained closed. "I'm fine, Michiru…" She answered, slowly opening her eyes.

There was a sudden _thud _downstairs.

Michiru sighed. "I better go see what that is," she whispered to herself as she left the room and headed down stairs once again. "Chibi-usa?" She asked surprised when she saw the future princess on the ground rubbing her arm.

Chibi-usa looked up and smiled. "Ohayo, Michiru! Is Puu here?"

Michiru nodded and tilted her head one direction. "Upstairs."

"PUU!" Chibi-usa cried, jumping on the bed with no previous warning that she had entered the room at all.

Setsuna smiled. "Small Lady…" She winced. "It's good to see you."

Chibi-usa got on her knees, looking down at Setsuna. "Mama wants to talk to you." She seemed said bringing this subject up. "You know, about the passage of time."

Setsuna closed her eyes, disappointed. "Alright, tell your mother…I'll see her as soon as I can…"

Chibi-usa nodded. "Okay Puu." She hugged the woman and slid of the bed. "Ja matta."

"Ja ne, Small Lady."

Her heeled boots clicked softly through the deserted halls of the Crystal Palace as she walked away from the gates of time. The passage of time may have been closed, but _she _was still able to travel through time by using the gates because she was the guardian.

Her gloved hand wrapped around the handle, pulling the door open easily. "Neo-Queen Selenity-sama, King Endyimon-sama." Pluto got on one knee, her head bowed as she awaited her ruler's reply.

Neo-Queen Selenity smiled. "Pluto-san, Endyimon and I wish to talk to you about the passage of time, in which I'm sure Small Lady already told you."

Pluto glanced up at her beautiful queen and nodded. "Hai, your highness, Small Lady has."

Selenity nodded. "Good. We would like you to open the passage once again."

Endyimon stood, walking over to Sailor Pluto. "We understand that it may make it easier for the enemy to attack." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But it will also make it easier for us."

Pluto stared into his blue eyes. "I understand, King Endyimon." Slowly, she stood, keeping her head down in the presence of royalty. Even if she _was _royalty herself sometimes she hardly remembered that she was the princess of Pluto.

Haruka glared at Setsuna. "It's too dangerous, opening the passage of time!"

Setsuna turned around, holding a cup of warm tea in her hands. "It's' already open, Haruka. Besides, our _rulers _told me to do it."

Haruka scoffed. "_Future _rulers." She corrected, "You are the guardian of time, _you _should be the one to decide."

"We'll I can't, and that's that Haruka. Would you _please _drop the subject?"

"You know this means that you'll need to be at the gates a little more?" Haruka questioned.

Setsuna nodded. "Hai, I realize that." She lifted the cup of tea to her dark lips but immediately set it down. "Someone's penetrating time, I need to leave. Tell Hotaru I'm sorry, I wont be able to take her shopping."

Haruka sighed. "Alright, we'll see you Setsuna."

Pluto shivered against the heavy winds of the fourth dimension as she stood guard at the time gates. She hated being here, she was proud of her duty. But she hated it. Yet, someone was here and she would stay till she took care of this matter.

Something hit her from behind and she stumbled forward, falling on to her knees as the time staff clattered to the ground in front of her.

DarkStar came around to the front of Pluto and stared down at her for a moment. Not saying a word, she kicked Pluto sharply in her stomach.

Pluto groaned as her hands wrapped around herself, trying to hide the pain in someway.

"Can't bear to fall to me?" DarkStar asked sarcastically as she kicked her again.

"Iie…" Pluto murmured quietly as she reached out for the time staff.

DarkStar narrowed her eyes and stepped on the staff, pulling it away from her reach. She smirked at Pluto's now helpless attempt as she released a ball of dark energy.

Pluto screamed as the blast of energy threw her against the time gates. She could feel something warm run down the side of her face. Raising a gloved hand she touched the substance. The fingertips of her gloves were now tainted red, it was blood.

"Pluto," DarkStar started, the tone of voice at first soft and gentle as if she was someone else. Then it immediately got harsh. "I have a surprise for you."

Sailor Pluto glanced up just as DarkStar pushed forward a small girl. "…Small Lady!" She cried. "Small Lady!"

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa whimpered as DarkStar held her back.

"Let her go…" Pluto began to get to her feet, letting the blood run down the side of her face. "Let Small Lady go….she doesn't deserve this…"

"PUU, IIE!" Chibi-usa wailed.

DarkStar glanced down at Chibi-usa, then looked at Pluto. "Very well." She released Small Lady and started for Pluto.

The planetary symbol of Pluto, which rested on, her forehead shined brilliantly suddenly.

DarkStar was taken aback and all she did was stand there and watch. Along with Chibi-usa.

Sailor Pluto's second skirt, which was a dull gray, became a sparkling, beautiful, silver. Her gloves shortened, cutting off barely above the wrist in a 'V'. Her sleeves and collar remained the same and her boots and chocker only had one small change, the sign of Pluto resting on the joining part of the 'V' on each. The Pluto sign rested on her forehead still and she was holding the staff once again.

"I can not let you harm anyone I care about." Pluto said, drawing the staff close and level to her body. "Pluto…" The symbol on her forehead began to glow gently as her body was surrounded in a dark magenta aura. "Death…" The garnet orb began to blink furiously many times; she slowly held the staff outwards and traced some sort of image of DarkStar's fate. Raising it and bringing it down heavily she shattered it with the staff. "Frames!" A large beam of energy headed for DarkStar.

DarkStar, surprised, stepped backwards involuntary. "Another time, Pluto." She whispered as she teleported away.

Sailor Pluto lowered the staff, looking at Chibi-usa.

The young girl stared at her with, wide, scarlet eyes. "Puu?"

Pluto dropped on to her knees, wrapping her arms around the frightened girl. "Small Lady…"

{Authors Note: Puu: Why do your favorites always seem the most fun to torture? Why? I'm not violent at all…. Kakyuu: Really? Puu: Anyways, I told you we were going to have a longer chapter. Kakyuu: No you didn't. You said 'sorry about the short chapter. We'll have some longer ones.' Or something like that. Puu: * shrugs * oh well, same definition. Just to clear things up, Pluto is now _Eternal _Sailor Pluto. Kakyuu: *not listening* ….*.*… ' you can close your eyes…and tell me…that you are a visionary…and maybe you're a little scare'- Puu: STOP IT! We're moving on… Kakyuu: *still not listening* -'y…but you take my breath away'… *keeps singing…turns volume up on music*}


	26. Chapter 26 Dissapearing Trust

The young girl ran up the stairs, throwing the door open with a wide swing. She bounded into the house, shutting the door behind her, and sat down, removing her shoes and putting on her lilac slippers.

Hotaru entered the kitchen, noticing Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna sitting around the table. The fourth chair, _her _chair had been moved out of the way. She stared at them, as they hadn't realized she had arrived. Her book bag fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Michiru glanced up, a grave expression on her face. "Hotaru…will you go up to your room please?"

Hotaru stared at her foster mother. "What's going on?"

Michiru tried to smile. "We'd just like you to go please."

Hotaru retreated to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. They were…hiding…._something…_She could tell.

She stood, pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear and headed towards Setsuna's room.

Setsuna's henshin scepter rested on the bedside table, a key to the fourth dimension by it. Hotaru felt a tinge of guilt as she closed her pale hand around the key. She held it up into the air, at first staring at its unique designs. "Guardian of Time…" She whispered. "Let the door of Time split the heavens and open to me…I call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the father of the guardian…Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!"

"Hotaru, No!" Setsuna cried as she saw the young girl disappearing into the path of light.

Haruka crossed her arms, angry. "You're sure?" She questioned Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded gravely, her eyes lowered. "She stole my time key and traveled to the fourth dimension. It's dangerous in there, we need to go after her."

"She's right." Michiru agreed. "We need to go after Hotaru. Neptune Crystal Power, Make UP!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make UP!"

"Pluto Eternal, Make UP!"

Sailor Pluto held the time staff. Her dark hair blew around her as a vast, swirling path of light came down to meet it

The three senshi, without delay, ran into it. Entering the void of time.

Saturn shivered conclusively as she continued to trudge along in the void of darkness. What was it that Michiru-okaa, Setsuna-okaa and Haruka-otau were keeping from her, and why? The small time key was clutched in her hand, but unnoticing it slipped out of her grip; falling to the ground and soon being covered by the darkness, hidden from view.

Sailor Neptune held the deep aqua mirror delicately in her hands, looking into its clear surface. Show me where Hotaru is…. the glass of the mirror began to fade, preparing to show her. When instead, it darkened, as if being covered by some sort of dark cloud.

She glanced up, stunned. They had split up for the best chances of finding Hota. Pluto had given them each a time key, from her now close source of the chain of keys she had reclaimed as Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"Hotaru!" Neptune called into the darkness, there was no answer.

Uranus began cursing under her breath, as her gray colored eyes scanned the area before her. She stood in the void, but yet there was no sign of Saturn. "HOTARU!" She called, angry though it came out softer as she was worried about the younger girl.

Pluto braced herself as she stepped into the vast depths of the fourth dimension. Hotaru knew almost as well as she did how dangerous the passage of time was. So why did she run here other than some other place? Why did she decide to run here? Period "Hotaru?"

She glanced around; the dark mist surrounded her. Nothing but darkness. Had she gone too far? Were the others looking for her? Or had they noticed she was gone, at all? Instantly making a decision she lifted her hand to take the time key, however, it wasn't there.

Saturn began to panic. Without the key she couldn't return to the real world. Without the key she would be trapped here. Forever, unless someone found her but that really wasn't very likely. Taking into consideration how far she had gone. Alone.

"You've lost your way?" A bitter, but seemingly considerate at the same time, voice asked.

Saturn turned her head, to see a figure darker than the darkness of the other dimension itself. She seemed to be embedded in the spot, watching the figure near her.

Sailor DarkStar soon stood by the soldier of destruction and raised an eyebrow. "Remarkable that I would run into _you _here." She said, not sounding like she really cared at all.

Saturn stared at her with wide lavender eyes.

DarkStar watched her silently, with interest for a short moment. With a quick jerk of her head she motioned to a black portal. "I can help you get home. Saturn."

Still, Saturn didn't answer. Could DarkStar be trusted?

DarkStar sighed, and quickly gave Saturn an explanation. "They don't want you in the sailor team anymore. You should realize that, you remember when they wanted to kill you. Stop you from bringing destruction from the world. Now comes the time when it will happen again, if they don't do something."

Saturn stifled a gasp; there were no falters in DarkStar's voice. She sounded so sure of herself. She _had _to be telling the truth. Finally, she spoke. "What should I do?"

DarkStar handed Saturn a crystal, a black crystal. "Make use of this."

Saturn took it delicately, glancing at it, then back at her. "How…?"

"Just rely on your emotions. It will help you when you need it." DarkStar began stepping through a different portal.

"But…"

DarkStar was gone, and Saturn quickly stepped through the other portal.

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru met in the main room of their house.

"No sign." Michiru said quickly, ready to get it over with.

Haruka wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. "I couldn't find her either, how about you Setsuna?"

The other woman shook her head. "No indication that she was there at all."

The three women were silent for a moment. How could Hotaru do this to them?

Michiru pulled away from Haruka. "I'm going upstairs, to Hota's room."

The other two followed her, knowing they wouldn't find anything.

Slowly Michiru opened the door. Expecting to find it empty, she gasped as she saw the curve of Hotaru's figure under the blankets.

"How did she get back?" Setsuna questioned to herself.

"Or…." Haruka added. "Did she ever leave at all?"

Hotaru was silent the next day.

However, when she got home Haruka took her hand, leading her towards the kitchen.

She blinked. "Haruka…" She found herself not using 'otau'. They want to get rid of me, she reminded herself.

"We need to talk." Haruka stated, sitting Hotaru down at the table where Setsuna and Michiru were waiting.

Hotaru looked around at them. "About what?"

Setsuna turned, her dark, cast-over crimson eyes meeting Hotaru's 'innocent' violet eyes. "Yesterday."

"Huh?" Hotaru asked, in a sugarcoated voice.

"Where were you yesterday?" Michiru asked in a quiet tone.

"I was taking a walk." She answered innocently.

Haruka looked at her unbelievingly. "In the fourth dimension by any chance?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Iie, in Crystal Tokyo."

"But yet you still _entered _the fourth dimension."

"Duh." She said bluntly. "I'm supposed to get there what other way?"

Setsuna stood. "You stole my time key, _and _you should've asked one of us to come with you. You realize how dangerous it can be."

"I'm responsible. And I didn't have a time key, and couldn't ask you because you were busy."

Setsuna shook her head. "That's a lie. My time key's missing, the only way you could've gotten into that dimension was with one."

Hotaru looked confused. "Like you said, I took it."

Michiru glanced at her. "Why did you leave without telling us?"

"I said, you were busy!" she answered, frustrated. "You guys are repeating the same questions!"

Haruka pounded her fist on the table. "Next time talk to us, no matter what!"

Hotaru stared. After a long pause she said, "Is there…something I don't know?"

The room went silent for a moment as all three of them stared at her. "Why would there be?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru shrugged innocently. "You guys were all silent and leaving me out yesterday, and when I get back you're furious. This isn't how you'd act if everything was normal."

"You'll find out in time." Setsuna said quickly.

Hotaru stood. "I knew it! You are! So because of this, you get all upset at me!" she turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hotaru!" Michiru called.

Hotaru sat on her bed, holding the crystal DarkStar had given her in her hands and watching it glow a steady black color. They're trying to get rid of me. She told herself again.

Michiru knocked on Hotaru's door. "Hota-chan, can we talk?"

There was no answer.

"Hotaru?" She asked again, turning the knob to the door. It swung open easily.

The room was empty again.

"Hotaru!" Michiru fell onto her knees, clasping her hands. Her light aqua hair flipping in front of her shoulders with the movement.

Many hours later, Hotaru clambered back into her room from the window. She had a few smudges of dirt on her face and a small scratch on her elbow. But otherwise, she was fine.

No, she wouldn't tell her 'parents' where she had been. They'd just yell at her even more. And besides, it's not like they would care. They wanted her dead…. well maybe not _dead, _but they wanted to get rid of her.

She strode over to her bed and was about to lie down when she realized something laying on it; it was a dress made of a violet silk.

Gasping in surprise, she took it up in her hands and stared at it. Knowing immediately Setsuna-okaa hade made it she decided she might as well try it on.

A moment later she stood in front of her mirror, the dress -she had to admit- was beautiful. It had a low cut that went down the back, and a slit up the right that went to the middle of the thigh. For her own excitement Hotaru had also placed a violet ribbon in her hair.

A few giggles began to escape her lips as she ran down the stairs and leapt into Setsuna's arms once she spotted her. "Arigatou gazimasou, Setsuna-okaa!"

Setsuna let the tiniest of smiles grace her lips as the young girl jumped into her arms. "Hota…" She murmured in a slightly muffled voice. "Where were you?"

Hotaru stopped, her violet eyes flashing with worry that they were going to find out for a split second. "At the park." She said, climbing down, out of Setsuna's arms. "With Chibi-Usa." She added in a rush, forgetting a very important fact.

Haruka crossed her arms. "The small princess is back in the future."

Hotaru looked down. "Okay, maybe I wasn't with Chibi-Usa. But I was in the park."

Michiru looked at her distrustfully. "At this time?"

Hotaru looked at Michiru, pushing out her lower lip in a pouting way. "I should be able to go where I want when I want."

Michiru sighed. "You're young, we're worried for your safety. Just contact us next time."

' They don't want you in the Sailor Team anymore,' the words played through her mind once again, it was the truth. They didn't want her around. "Alright, gomen ne." She lied.

Michiru smiled. "Arigatou, Hotaru-chan." She pushed her slightly and gently towards the door. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed."

Hotaru put on a fake, innocent smile. "Hai, Michi-okaa." She said and stumbled up the stairs.

When she reached her room she shut the door quietly behind her, she turned and sighed leaning against the door and facing the darkness. The darkness. The darkness just seemed so warm and comforting. Before she would be afraid of it, try to escape it. But now she embraced it when it came near.

' They don't want you in the Sailor Team anymore,'

"_Hotaru._"

Hotaru stopped short. There was no mistaking the anger in Haruka-otaus voice. "Hai?" She asked turning around slowly.

Haruka stood there, a few sandy colored bangs hanging into her gray-blue eyes. But even though her eyes were partially covered it was still obvious enough how angry she was. She took Hotaru by the shoulders and shoved her forcefully to the kitchen door.

Hotaru's eyes scanned over Setsuna and Michiru as she entered the kitchen. They had similar expressions to Haruka, but still different.

Michiru stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at Hotaru with her sea-blue eyes that held worry and the question of 'why'?

Setsuna leaned against the wall, most of her dark emerald hair cascaded over her shoulder. Her dark crimson eyes rested on Hotaru, awaiting her answer.

"We'd like to know what _really _happened in the fourth dimension." Haruka stated immediately, not waiting for the others to say anything.

Hotaru clenched her hands into fists. "I…I don't have to tell you_ anything_!" She yelled angrily.

"Hotaru." Michiru said softly.

"IIE!" Hotaru yelled yet again. She bit her lip. They didn't want her. They didn't care. She squeezed something she held in her hand tight. Abruptly, there was a black flash of light. Hotaru stood. "Dark Saturn Eternal, Make _UP!_"

Black lights spiraled all around her. Her body was bathed in a violet light as black ribbons swirled around her forming a sailor fuku. In another flash of light, her, knee high, laced up boots formed on her legs. This time the laces were black. Soon after, her gloves formed, reaching her elbows. Ribbons wrapped around her waist, her skirt appeared. It was black, with a thin, nearly transparent top skirt of violet covering it. At the top, small, thin, black wings seemed to sprout upwards. A violet pair was hidden behind them partially. In one more brilliant flash of light, a choker, which held a black star. Her violet collar, a black frontal bow and a super-style back, violet, bow emitted from the back of her skirt. On her arm was a black armlet with an elaborate design.

Finishing the henshin-sequence, she reached up, her glaive soon appeared. Thin silver ribbons holding small silver beads hung from her black hair, giving a goddess- like appearance. For her brooch, instead of a violet brooch there was a black pointed star, which if you got a close look at it, was obvious that it was a crystal.

The same crystal as DarkStar's.

{Authors Note: Puu: * stares wide-eyed as if it was actually occurring* WOW! Kakyuu: Hehehe… I'm so brilliant! Puu: You are? I didn't realize… Kakyuu: AH, shadup. What do _you_ care? Puu: * sighs * on to the next chapter! Kakyuu: …*.*… 'And do you think I'm wasting my time… doing things I wanna do… but it hurts when you disapprove all along… Puu: Oh, no. Here she goes again. Kakyuu: 'I try not to think…about the pain I feel inside…did you know you used to be…my hero'…I _love_ this song! (And _really_ bad eggs!) Puu: Oh man! Now she's mixing Simple Plan up with Pirates of the Caribbean! Run and hide!}


	27. Chapter 27 Dark Emotions

It seemed like eternity until someone reacted. The first was Setsuna, who stepped forward. "Hotaru…"

Dark Sailor Saturn looked at Setsuna, her eyes cold and lifeless. "I hate you all." Was all she said before teleporting.

"Hotaru!" Michiru cried, glancing at each of the others they each nodded.

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Eternal…"

"MAKE UP!"

Sailor Neptune held her mirror gracefully in front of her. "Magic Mirror…. please lead us to Hotaru…" She placed her gloved hand on the mirror's clear surface.

Uranus placed her hand on top of Neptune's, Pluto placed her's on Uranus'.

The trio of outer senshi arrived in outer space, blackness surrounding them, only pinpoints of light in the distance.

Pluto glanced around. "Hotaru shouldn't be too far from here."

A figure lurked in the darkness, unnoticed by the outers. Smirking, she slid through the shadows until reaching her destination.

Sailor DarkStar crossed her arms and smiled at Saturn. "Good to see you again," She said. Not. "You understand what needs to be done?"

Dark Saturn hesitated. "H…hai…"

"Saturn!" Sailor Uranus called, as the outer senshi spotted her and DarkStar in the distance. "What in the h*** are you doing?"

Sailor Neptune placed a hand delicately on her arm but Uranus shook it off.

DarkStar smiled cruelly. "I don't know why you even bothered to come."

Uranus clenched her fists. "You know very well why we did." She shot a look at Saturn. "This is _DarkStar _we're talking about Hotaru! Our _enemy_, don't you understand?"

Saturn stared at Uranus with a blank look that soon turned cold. "I know, Haruka. But who said you had to decide my every move?"

Uranus went silent.

Neptune stepped forward. "Hotaru, we're concerned for your safety."

Saturn shook her head and stepped forward to face Neptune, her grip on the glaive tight. "Iie. You always decide who's evil and what's dangerous for me. But I'm not here to talk. You're wrong. Enemies don't have to be evil, and allies aren't always good. I can make my own decisions…and I don't need you! "

Neptune stared. Had Saturn meant what she just said?

Saturn raised her glaive, and began to twirl it with one hand. They planetary symbol of Saturn on her forehead began to glow and her body was submerged in a dark violet aura. The glaive kept twirling in her hand, emitting purple sparks and black ribbons hid her mostly from view. "Saturn Deathly Strike!" She screamed, bringing the staff down heavily as a ribbon shot forward, sparks surrounding it and hit Neptune.

Neptune cried out, trying to dodge unsuccessfully. Saturn's attack hit her head-on and she fell to the ground.

DarkStar watched silently.

"Pluto!" Uranus called, stepping forward next. "Call the others!"

"Don't bother!" A voice rang out. "We're here!"

Pluto turned to see Eternal Sailor Moon. Mercury stood on one side of Sailor Moon, next to Jupiter. Mars and Venus stood back-to-back on the other side. Pluto smiled, also seeing Chibi Moon in front of her mother.

"World…Shaking!"

"SATURN DEATHLY STRIKE!"

Pluto turned back quickly just to see Uranus fall as well. Quickly she glanced at DarkStar who showed no sign of interest.

The soldier of the heavens….

"Hotaru!" Pluto demanded. "Stop!"

Saturn gave Pluto a harsh glare. "Why, _Pluto?_"

Pluto gripped the time staff tightly. "Dead Scream." She attacked; ready for Saturn's that had already knocked down Uranus and Neptune.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Pluto was taken off guard from the change of attacks suddenly. And even more, this attack was stronger than before. She screamed in pain, the time staff slid out of her hand and she fell to the ground.

DarkStar smirked. "Finally, the soldier of time…"

Saturn turned abruptly. "What?"

DarkStar brushed off Saturn's question with a wave of her hand. "There are still others who stand against you."

Saturn looked at DarkStar with a quizzical look for a moment before turning back. "You might as well leave!" She demanded. "Unless you want to end up like them!"

Sailor Moon stared. What was wrong with Hotaru? "Saturn…" She said in a calm voice, stepping forward. "They're your friends too."

Dark Saturn shook her head vigorously. "Iie. I have no friends! You didn't want me in the sailor team!"

Sailor Moon gasped. "Nani?" She asked, shooting a glance at DarkStar. "That's a lie!"

Saturn glared at the young princess before her. Why had she followed her orders in the first place? "Get out of here, or," She waved her hand at the fallen outers. "End up like them."

Mars stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "Hotaru, we don't want to fight with you." By now the other three inner senshi were now in similar positions by Mars, protecting Sailor Moon.

Saturn glared at them. These were all lies. She brought her glaive down heavily, attacking all four at once.

"Mina-san!' Sailor Moon cried as she was forced to watch in horror as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus fell before her.

"Hotaru, yumeru!"

Saturn looked slightly past Sailor Moon. There stood her long time best friend, Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Saturn." DarkStar said, her voice rising.

Saturn shook her head. "Not Chibi-Usa…"

DarkStar narrowed her eyes, which still remained concealed behind her black mask.

Saturn was silent for a few moments, then she nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry Chibi-Usa." She attacked once again.

"CHIBI MOON!" Sailor Moon wailed. Not bothering to brush away tears she turned to Saturn and took a step forward. "What's wrong Hotaru? Can't we talk?"

Saturn gave her a hard glare.

"Usagi…"

Sailor Moon looked over at Pluto, lying limply. "She's being influenced…."

Then she noticed the black crystal that had glowed every time Saturn attacked.

What could she do? What could she do to make Saturn listen? To understand. "Mina!" She cried out after a moment of silence. "Help me to heal Hotaru! Onegai!"

The symbols of each of their respective planets began to shine brilliantly on each of the fallen senshi. Including Saturn's, which shone a brilliant violet color.

Saturn glanced at DarkStar quickly; she hadn't expected her power to still react this way….

Sailor Moon kept her reaction to this hidden, and kept gathering the other's power.

DarkStar looked at Sailor Moon skeptically. "Chibi-Hime, don't you ever quit? You can't win."

Sailor Moon shook her head angrily. "I CAN!"

There was a flash of light. And everything went dark.

Eternal Sailor Moon awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder; she looked up into Neptune's worried face. Neptune didn't need to ask, Sailor Moon shook her head, holding Chibi Moon protectively in her arms as she had been before she had attacked. "I couldn't save her…"

*A while later *

"We've got to do this." Chibi Moon said, as if she was in charge of the situation. "We've got to get Hotaru back."

From her side, Uranus looked down at her. "Who put you in charge, Chibi?"

Chibi Moon tilted her head back and looked up at the tall senshi of the winds. "Certainly not you."

Mars smiled. They all seemed to be in such good moods, but on the outside…under the shell…they were wondering if they'd really succeed. Would this be their last battle? Or one of their many first? She shook her head, no time to ponder now.

Saturn sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, DarkStar had been right. They didn't care about her. Or else they would have come try to get her back by now.

But for some reason she longed for them to come…. longed to be held in Michiru's warm embrace, longed to be teased by Haruka, to get lessons from Setsuna…

No. It was all over. They didn't want her.

She sighed, leaning against the wall.

She had to go back. She had no other place to go. She needed to go back to their house for the night.

Until commotion jerked her from her thoughts;

She could hear voices, demanding to know where she was. Attacking. She leapt to her feet. They had come? But…. DarkStar had said…. She ran out to see DarkStar standing, arms crossed, a completely annoyed look on her face. The sailor senshi, facing her. "Mina-san?"

Everyone's attention was turned to Saturn, who had a soft look on her face. Glad to see them.

Saturn gasped. "IIE!" She ripped the black crystal from her bow, though she still remained henshined as Dark Sailor Saturn. The black crystal clattered to the ground in front of her feet and she raised her glaive. "I won't allow you to hurt my friends! I care about them! I love them!"

The black crystal glowed violently for a short moment as Saturn continued yelling how she felt.

Finally, to everyone's astonishment _Eternal _Sailor Saturn stood proud. Her second skirt was a shining silver, similar to Pluto's. The symbol of Saturn rested in violet on her forehead and her gloves cut off in a downward 'v' at her wrists.

She smiled and collapsed into Uranus's arms.

{Authors Note; Puu: Whew! Finally! Have to move on to next chapter. Kakyuu: Iie, Puu, its not too long. It's only five pages, an average. Puu: Okay…I think the next chapter will be longer…}


	28. Chapter 28 Suffering

Eclipse pulled a lock of golden-blonde hair behind her ear and took off around a corner. She stopped quickly as her reflection caught her eye. Gold and Silver… She thought sadly, studying herself. Those aren't colors of this…. they're colors showing who I am. Who I _really _am.

She stood staring a little. She had known, but never really realized until now. She was losing herself. Becoming lost in this nightmare.

_This can't be happening to me. _

But it was. It was all too true. Soon, she would be completely lost….

She continued on her way.

She placed her hand firmly on DarkStar's shoulder. "Shiko, we need to talk. And this time no 'avoiding' it."

DarkStar stiffened. Barely glancing over her shoulder, she remarked, "I have nothing to say to you, remember?"

"Maybe you will if you listen for once." Eclipse replied, her grip not loosening in the least.

"Maybe. But what if I don't listen?"

"_Princess!_"

DarkStar flinched. "Ii…Iie. I also told you _that_, right? That I'm _not_ your 'princess'?"

"Just listen to me for once. Like before, even if you were busy you always had time to hear us out." Warm tears began to roll down her cheeks, remembering how it used to be.

"Before…? _Before?_" DarkStar now turned to face her, her expression unreadable. "Am I supposed to care about …'before'? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It…it should…" Eclipse managed to choke out the words. "But then again, you're so different…" She looked down.

DarkStar shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand…and…I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to make me."

Eclipse looked up, meeting DarkStar's icy blue eyes that for once, weren't concealed behind her mask. "First of all, I'm not trying to make you. I'm trying to _help _you. And second, that's not what I want to talk about."

"Well too bad, cause I'm not talking anyways, remember?"

"Listen, for once!" Eclipse cried, her voice uneven, as she tightened her grip on DarkStar's shoulder. "I know you don't like me around, I hate it too! I'm suffering! So

if-"

DarkStar peeled Eclipse's hand of her shoulder. "Have you even thought about _my _suffering!"

"Well, I-"

DarkStar continued, the words spilling out of her mouth as if they were finally escaping a prison, she didn't have time to realize what she was saying. And in front of who. "No one takes _any _notice of _my _sufferings, they only take notice of their own! I suffer, for _everyone's _mistakes!"

Eclipse watched silently, she was yelling, her voice breaking but her eyes were still as cold as ever. She refused to let the tears come, as always. "I don't see why you have to suffer because of what others have done."

DarkStar looked at her fully, her tone bitter when she replied. "Oh, and how do I stop suffering?"

Eclipse had no answer.

Jasumin headed towards the door of her apartment, she pushed the door open and was greeted my silence. Complete silence. She was beginning to hate this. Everywhere, it seemed, there was silence. And no one was taking action.

Their mission was to retrieve their princess; eventually they had arrived at the Milky Way Galaxy, home of the sailor soldiers who had defeated chaos. Who were known throughout every universe, even theirs. And it was soon revealed that their enemy, DarkStar, was their princess. Why was it taking so long to get her back? The answer; She didn't remember anything, and she was stubborn. Too stubborn.

As if it wasn't enough facing their princess, now they had to face Mika too.

She sunk down into the soft, plush seats of her couch and let her book bag fall to the floor, near her feet. Jasumin closed her eyes, trying her best to block out everything. She had to shut out everything. Or she would just keep suffering.

There was a soft rap on her door.

Sighing, she stood and headed to it. When she opened it she stared in disbelief.

"Hey." Makoto said.

"What do you want?" Jasumin asked, her voice holding no emotion at the moment.

DarkStar turned down the hallway sharply, Mika had left, but she still felt tense. Suffering. Yes, it was true. She had suffered, she was still suffering. Would it ever stop? Would the pain, the misery, ever stop?

The horrible thoughts left her head and a smile played on her lips when she rounded the corner and saw Midnight staring at, and questioning, Nightblade. "Erein, leave him alone."

Midnight looked past Nightblade and smiled at DarkStar. She looked up to DarkStar, DarkStar was her _hero_, and she would do anything to please DarkStar. Her dream was to be to be as defiant and talented as DarkStar. "Okay." She agreed readily. "Have you seen Istra around?"

DarkStar arched an eyebrow. "Iie, I haven't. Why do you want to know anyways?"

Midnight smiled. "Shunjin wants to see her, he sent me to look for her, demo…" She glanced at Nightblade. "I got distracted."

"I see…it's best you resume your search then." She answered, trying to get the younger senshi out of there quickly. She turned to Nightblade. "Sorry about that."

Nightblade nodded. "It's quite alright, milady."

Atari pushed her foot down to the ground with pressure, then raised it back up. Her skateboard picked up speed and her sandy colored hair whipped around her face. She placed her foot on the ground once more, steering the board as she rounded a sharp corner and was forced to screech to a stop when someone stood in her way. "Ami-san?" she asked, wiping some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Okay… She thought while waiting for Ami to answer her. Why in the world is she here, of all places…? She had just been headed to a music store to buy Metallica's latest CD.

"Atari, we'd like to talk with you."

Atari flipped her skateboard with one foot and caught it in her hand. "About what?"

Ami paused. "You're suffering, aren't you?"

DarkStar leaned against the wall. She removed her mask, and she felt like she was revealing everything, even though there was no one around her. But even feeling bare, feeling like she was revealing everything, she felt lonely. What did she want in life anyways? Why was she here? What was her reason to live?

The answer was easier to provide than she imagined.

A friend was the only thing she wanted in the world, except for someone who loved her just the way she was.

People all around her tried to change her, those _universal senshi_, as they called themselves, tried to change her. That baka, Kaosu, tried to change her.

Erein looked up to her. But she wasn't really a friend.

Everyone said she didn't know a thing about love, faith, hope or friendship. But she knew more than they imagined. She wanted love more than anything. Wanted someone to love her.

Hirako slung a shopping bag full of jewelry and CD's over her shoulder. Her shopping was finished. It was almost sad.

She turned down the hall, almost wanting to go into at least _one _more store. But stopped herself from doing so. She exited the mall and nearly ran into someone.

"Hira!" Usagi exclaimed as the two nearly ran into each other.

"Usagi…" Hirako began; the other girl was her friend. But she wasn't necessarily the one she wanted to see right now. The whole reason she had done _so much _shopping today was to get her mind off how much she was suffering. "Ohayo…"

Usagi studied Hirako. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Hirako plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Hira…" Usagi started, she grabbed her friend's hand abruptly and pulled her down the street. "Come on, let's talk!"

Minako thundered up the stairs to her bedroom. "Ace!" She called, bursting into the room. She was lucky that her parents weren't home. Or else, they'd question her.

At first, when she entered the room Adonis was nowhere to be seen. "Ace?" She questioned. "Adonis?" She looked down, stunned as a flower fell to the ground in front of her feet. Bending down, she picked it up and inhaled its beautiful fragrance.

"You like it?"

Minako looked up from the white flower. "Oh! Ace, there you are!"

Ace laughed, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Minako sighed contently and leaned her head on Ace's shoulder. But something kept nagging at her. She had told Ace that she trusted him, but something still didn't feel right. "Ace…" She ventured. "Will you ever tell me why you're here?"

Ace looked down at her. "Will you ever just let it be, I can't tell you."

Minako wouldn't give up. "Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Minako…" He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry…I love you, that's all that matters isn't it?"

Minako buried her face in his chest, trying to cover her tears. "All of us…we're all suffering…"

Jasumin leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. She kept looking at Makoto, who stood at the other side of the room. "Why exactly are you here again?" She asked, this time her voice holding the emotion of annoyance.

Makoto looked up. "Relax, Jasumin, I'm going to tell you why I'm here…besides the fact that I live in this building too."

Jasumin sighed. "So get on with it!"

Makoto refused to meet Jasumin's gaze for a moment. "There's no use hiding it, it's apparent enough that you're suffering." Finally she met the other girl's gaze.

Jasumin was silent. It was true she was suffering. How long had Makoto known this? Did she know how much she was suffering? She hoped not, because it was unbearable. She had tried to bear this pain but it was starting to take its hold on her. There was no use lying now. "I…" For once in her life, as it seemed, she couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. Then they came to her like a strong wave in the ocean. "It's all true…" She choked out. "Ever since we couldn't save her, and it's just been getting worse…"

Suffering. Yes. She was suffering. She had known it all along, and tried to hide it. But that had been a mistake. "Hai…" Atari looked at the ground. She was suffering. Jasumin was suffering, Hirako was suffering. And Mika probably was too. "We all are…"

She and Ami were now sitting on cold, concrete steps. Atari was staring at the ground, arms' around her skateboard. She refused to look into Ami's eyes.

Hirako put her head in her hands. What was it Usagi had said? That she was suffering? She was soon aware of the tears that stung her eyes and cheeks and tried to cover her face yet more. She shuddered.

"Hirako…" Usagi was being mature, which happened on rare occasions. "I want to help you…"

Hirako looked up, her face tear-stained, eyes watery as the tears continued to flow. "You…can't…" She cried. "You can't help…" She grabbed up her shopping bag and tore off down the street.

Sailor Apolla, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Chaos, and Sailor Midnight stood in front of Kaosu, their 'Shunjin'.

When he spoke, he's voice was like an icy wind that was whipping across the peaks of mountains. "Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Saturn have all gained more power. We need to keep the others from following in their suit."

Sailor Chaos bowed her head; her bright red hair fell over her shoulders. "We will do what you ask, Shunjin."

Midnight glanced at Chaos in the corner of her eye, and once she had the older Senshi's attention, stuck out her tongue.

Nemesis mocked Midnight. "Don't you have any respect, Kid?" Not that she was too fond of Chaos herself.

Midnight pouted. "I'm not a kid!"

Apolla laughed, the sun charm around her neck waving to and forth. "We'll carry out right away, Shunjin."

{Authors Note; Kakyuu: YEAH! I got it! I got the authors' note first! WHOOH! Hee hee hee! …*. *…Ooh….'Longing for home again…home…is a feeling I buried in you! I'm all right, I'm all right, it only'- Puu: NO MORE SINGING! Kakyuu: -'Hurts when I breathe! Puu: ahem, anyways, in this chapter we revealed a – Kakyuu: *.*….OOH! Hehe…. Downfall! 'I've always been with you…. here and now…. you'll be my savior…and I'll be your downfall…hmmm…I want you to believe in me…I want you on my side…'- Puu: revealed a little more on the universal senshi, like what they're going through. Kakyuu: *head jerks back* Eh? *Looks around* Huh? Author's note already? …. Oh, yeah…Guess what, Puu? We said suffer/suffering TWENTY-FIVE times!…. And now 26! Puu: And about Adonis/Ace- Kakyuu: He's hot. Puu:…last time he showed up it was ch. 11….Sorry, we're just horrible at this, we bring someone in and – Kakyuu: Hate to say it, but he's not quite as hot as Hotohori. Puu: Pst…we're not talking about Fushigi Yugi…Anyways, as I was saying, we bring someone in and then are horrible at making sure they stay in. We'll try to be better from now on! Kakyuu: Oh, yeah? What ever happened to Mamoru? Puu: * runs away from little sister…* I didn't do anything! Kakyuu: …U


	29. Chapter 29 Saved By Love

Adonis ran his hand gently through Minako's hair and held her tightly. Finally, he lifted her chin and looked down into her eyes. What he saw was her eyes, filled with tears. "Mina…"

"Ace…Adonis…" Minako murmured. "How're we going to get through this…?"

Adonis was silent.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" A cynical voice said. "Adonis, isn't it? Or do you want me to call you, Danburite, or Ace?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Either way, you're going to have to hand your little girlfriend over."

Both Adonis and Minako turned, to face the person the voice had come from. Minako glanced at Adonis, who was slightly more perplexed than she, then looked back at the newcomer. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

Sailor Chaos watched the baffled couple. What are they? She thought annoyed. To confused to even move? She brushed a strand of red hair, slightly tinted blonde from her highlights, out of her face and sighed.

Finally, Adonis moved in front of Minako. "Henshin." He quickly instructed her.

Minako nodded, hesitating slightly, it still wasn't completely clear to her, what was going on. But what was clear, that this girl was an enemy. "Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!"

Once henshined, Venus studied her opponent. She had something about her that made her look older, but it was still all too obvious that she was a few years younger.

"Just hand her over, and all will be peaceful. It's not like I'm going to kill her." Chaos explained, she glanced at Minako who had a perplexed expression. "My name is, Sailor Chaos in case you were wondering. And by the way, Adonis, it's not like you can do much to 'protect' her. True, you may have been a general of Endyimon's, but a low ranked one."

Venus stifled a gasp and blinked. She…knew so much…"Okay!" She finally spoke, fed up. "I don't care _why _you're here, Sailor Chaos, but I want you to leave my house! Most of all, my room! And leave Adonis alone!"

Chaos turned her attention to Sailor Venus. "Mina, have you forgotten about your love in the Silver Millennium? One thing's, for sure, it wasn't _him_."

Venus blinked again. "Love…in Silver Millennium…?"

Adonis clenched his hands into fists. He knew all too well what Chaos was talking about. And he wanted her to drop it. He didn't want to hear about Kunzite anymore. Not now, that he finally had a chance to be with the one he loved.

Chaos arched an eyebrow at Venus. This was just pathetic! She knew more about their pasts then they did! Raising her hand, she released a powerful attack in Venus' direction.

Venus reacted quickly. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" She shouted, the sword of imperium crystal appearing in her hands and she quickly countered her attack.

Chaos laughed. "Nice try."

Venus held the magical sword tightly within her grip. "Chaos, isn't it? I recommend that you retreat and tell Kaosu that…" She paused for a moment and smiled. "That I was too strong for you."

Chaos studied Venus for sometime. "Too strong, eh? You can't be sure, whether or not you're strong enough to beat me. So I wouldn't assume things."

Venus smiled. "Can you beat the Ginzioushu?"

The room went silent for sometime, as Chaos didn't give an answer.

"Well, then, I doubt you'll be able to handle this."

Chaos sighed. I can at least stop her from attacking… in a flash, fire surrounded Sailor Venus. The flames licked her sides, threatening to scorch her skin if she made any move.

Adonis started forward to Venus, but the flames lashed out at him as he drew near. He stepped back, examining the burn marks on his arm.

Venus continued to hold the sword up, away from the flames. "Ace! Stay back. You'll just get burned as well if you try and come." Yes. It was her job to protect him. She was always the one who protected everyone.

But…he wasn't the one she was born to protect. She was reborn here on this planet to protect the princess. How could she risk everything for one…when another was whom she should be standing by?

She shook the thought from her mind. Ace…Selenity…. Iie. I… She looked defiantly at Chaos and the flames. I can protect everyone.

She lashed out with the sword at the flames. Fire couldn't harm the sword of imperium- nor ice, thunder, or wind. She watched as the sword all but sliced through the raging flames.

Chaos watched amazed as the sword cut through the flames. Then she smiled. It'd take more than that.

Sailor Venus gasped as more flames immediately replaced the one's that had been doused. She braced herself as a new flame raged up in front of her. The sword clattered to the ground.

Adonis stood, until now forced to do nothing but watch. He held up a card.

Venus gasped as a card cut past her brooch, causing it to fall to the floor. "A- Ace!" Minako cried as more flames closed in. Had she been wrong to trust him again?

Adonis picked up the brooch quickly. The sign of Venus flashed on his forehead and the brooch began to glow a steady gold.

"Adonis…!" Minako said again, wincing as more flames raged.

Adonis stepped forward and tossed the brooch. It sailed through the flames and landed by Minako.

Minako picked it up. "Venus…" Power surged through her. "Eternal, Make UP!"

Her body glowed a sparkling golden color, wings sprouted from her back and folded softly over her body. Her boots appeared, just the same as before but her gloves were different, they cut off at her wrists in a 'v'. The wings unfolded a moment later and disappeared, revealing the body suit of her fuku. It all remained the same, with the exception of her skirt; the second layer was a beautiful gold color. Her choker was also in a 'V' and the sign of Venus rested elegantly on her forehead. And she had reclaimed the golden chain around her waist.

Eternal Sailor Venus glanced at Adonis as the flames simmered down to a small lick at her feet. "Ace!" She cried, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. "You…you saved me!" Just like before… She added to herself.

Adonis smiled, looking down at her. "It's not over yet." He reminded her.

Venus looked up at him, then back at her enemy, Sailor Chaos. How she wished other sailor senshi weren't their enemies. True, it had happened before, with Galaxia and the Sailor Anima mates. But none of them…really intended those actions…however, these soldiers _did_.

She turned to face Chaos fully. "Venus…" She began, removing the chain around her waist and slowly began to raise it until it was level with the symbol on her forehead. "Exuberant…" She added, wings appearing on her back and once again folding over her body. The sign of Venus flashed brilliantly and her body was submerged in a golden aura. It seemed an illusion, but not really, as the symbol on her forehead shot forward a beam of light, which connected with the chain. "ANGEL!" A golden angel emerged from the chain as the wings vanished; the angel got closer to Sailor Chaos and soon emerged into it.

Chaos glanced down at her body as the beautiful figure from Venus' attack became one with her body. Not even she could hear it, but inside there was a small voice calling for someone to help her. It soon dimmed away, beaten once again. Chaos snickered. "You're little attack, however how much more powerful it is, won't work." With that, she was gone.

Venus was silent for some moments, disturbed. Then she smiled. "Oh, but it did! She's gone!" She turned towards Adonis…to see him leaning against the wall, holding his arm. She de-transformed into Minako and cried, "Oh no! I completely forgot, you're hurt!" I have to call the others… She realized. I've been hiding him from them but now…I can't heal this wound myself…

Minako held Adonis in her arms, tears silently rolling down her face. "Ace…forgive me…this is my fault…my fault that you're hurt…"

Adonis gave no answer.

Usagi sat on the bed by Minako, squeezing her friend's hand, trying her best to give her comfort.

Ami sat near the foot of the bed, just watching everything that happened.

Rei sat on the other side of Minako. "That's four of us…I wonder how much longer it will be till the rest…"

Makoto leaned against the wall, silently studying the scene before her. "This…_this _is what you've been keeping from us!"

Minako glanced up from the wounded Adonis. "I'm sorry Makoto…but I didn't know how mina would react."

Hotaru stood up, "I need to get home." She smiled and shrugged. "Haruka-otau, Michiru-okaa and Setsuna-okaa have set some new rules."

Minako nodded "Alright, arigatou Hotaru-chan."

DarkStar didn't bother hiding a laugh as Chaos showed up.

Chaos glanced at her. "Don't even start. It's not like _you _don't fail enough."

DarkStar gave Chaos a hard glare. "Yeah well, I'm amazed you actually _failed_." She headed down the hall. "Since you're his _pet_."

{Authors Note; Puu: A little shorter chapter, but, hey that happens. Kakyuu: I am such a genius! Look at my wonderful work! Puu: Uh huh…I know you are but you don't have to brag to the whole world. Kakyuu: *sticks out tongue* what's the matter, jealous? Puu: J Nope. Besides, I do _most _of the work on SMED. DON"T SAY ANYTHING! WE"RE MOVING ON! Kakyuu: _Typing,_ perhaps. But who does most of the _plot_? Eh? Eh?}


	30. Chapter 30 The Hidden Secret

Makoto exited the school, slinging her book bag over her shoulder as she called back to her friends. "I've got to go! I'll meet up with you later at the shrine!"

Ami, Minako and Usagi stood in the doorway and waved to her. "Okay!" Usagi called. "See you later!"

Makoto smiled to herself and turned down the corner, what she saw almost made her heart stop. Kaosu. Attacking. And not just attacking anyone, attacking Shinozaki. "Shino-chan!" She cried.

Kaosu looked her way. "Hmm…" He said to himself. "Sailor Jupiter…."

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!" Once henshined she threw herself into a round of kicks and punches at Kaosu. "You…are…not…going…to…touch…him…" She said, throwing punches and kicks continually. Another kick.

Kaosu caught her leg, and swung her heavily to the ground.

Jupiter hit the ground with a sickening thud, struggling to get up.

Kaosu watched her, and laughed a little at her struggles. "This is the end of you, and your friend." He told her sinisterly, he turned towards Shinozaki and released a powerful blast of energy.

"IIE!" Jupiter used every ounce of her strength, and ran, pushing him out of the way. Taking the blast herself. It hit her full force. She fell to the ground limply not even a second after.

Shinozaki went to her side and lifted her in his arms.

"Gomen…Shino-chan…" She huffed. "You weren't…supposed…to know…"

"What?" He demanded. "Why?"

"We…couldn't trust…anyone…"

"But what about Mamoru-san?" It was already becoming obvious to him. Makoto was Sailor Jupiter, and that meant…Usagi, the klutz; Sailor Moon. Ami, the genius; Sailor Mercury. Rei, the priestess; Sailor Mars. Minako, the boy crazy one; Sailor Venus. Haruka Tenou, the famous racer; Sailor Uranus. Michiru Kaioh, the elegant, popular, violinist; Sailor Neptune. Setsuna Meiou, the scientist; Sailor Pluto. Hotaru Tomoe, the frail weak one; Sailor Saturn.

"Mamoru…is…Tuxedo Kamen…" She explained slowly. "Usagi's… Future…husband…. You see…in the future…Usagi and Mamoru-san…will get married…and this world will…plunge into a new…ice age…" She continued, seeing Shinozaki's afraid look. "She'll…save the earth…with her power and…she and Mamoru-san… will be come…King and Queen…they'll have a daughter…Chibi-Usa…" She smiled thinking of what she had told Itto two years ago, and now was telling Shinozaki. "It's our destiny…to fight the enemy…" She added. "Please…protect Selenity for me…"

Then, Shinozaki held a lifeless body.

There was a brilliant flash of light and Shinozaki appeared in a uniform, similar to the four generals just different. Closer actually, to Adonis' as the Venus Knight for Shinozaki was the Jupiter Knight. A emerald, star shaped brooch was in his hand, pulsating with power. He glanced down at Jupiter. How had he gotten a hold of her brooch? He shrugged it off, and placed it back. Breathing began an instant later, but nothing he did would wake her. It was like she was in some sort of a trance.

"So, Neith." Rei said.

"_Anita_." Anita corrected sourly.

Rei shrugged. "Right. Whatever."

Anita looked around the room. Ami was calculating something on her mini computer. Rei was looking at her suspiciously. Minako was staring off into the middle of nowhere, a dreamy look on her face. And Usagi was asleep. Makoto wasn't present. Yet.

"If you _aren't _our enemy." Rei's voice jolted her back to reality. "You need to prove it."

"Prove it?" She repeated.

Before anyone could answer her, someone came through the door carrying Sailor Jupiter in his arms.

They all stood, besides Usagi.

"Put her down!" Ami ordered, motioning towards a bed in the corner.

Minako looked at the Jupiter Knight quizzically. "You're Shinozaki, right?"

He nodded, de-transforming from the Jupiter Knight.

"What happened?"

Shinozaki explained the whole thing, without delay.

Rei looked down at the unconscious Jupiter and raised a hand to her mouth. "I don't know what to do."

Anita pushed Rei out of the way and studied the soldier, she placed a hand on her brooch, nothing happened. "Kaosu's done something." She said, quickly, wanting to get out of there and not wanting to say 'Father'. For all she cared she wasn't related to him at all.

Every head turned to her, including Usagi, who by now, woke up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Usagi asked with a yawn.

Anita looked down for a moment before looking at Usagi. "There are two people who can reverse this…" She paused, noticing all the expectant looks on their faces. "Kaosu, or, Sailor Universe, most commonly known as the universal princess." She turned sharply. "That's all the information I can give you, don't even ask for more."

After Anita had left they sat staring at each other, and silent, thinking.

"I know!" Minako piped up. "We can go talk to Jasumin, Atari and Hirako!"

Rei looked at her.

Ami looked at her.

Usagi looked at her.

"That…is probably the only way we can get more info…" Ami said.

"Let me see if I can make it _clear _for your tiny mind!" Jasumin shouted. "I'm not helping you with _anything_! And I'm definitely not telling you anything about Universe!"

Minako stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. "Demo…it's for Makoto…you need to-"

"Even more of a reason for me, _not _to help!"

"Jasumin?" Atari stepped out of her of her room. She glanced at Minako as she came to Jasumin's door. "What's going on?"

Jasumin sighed. "They want to know something about the princess!"

"So why don't you tell them?"

Jasumin gave Atari a harsh glare. "Why should we? It's _our _responsibility, not theirs."

Atari turned away from Jasumin and smiled at Minako. "Come over to my place, Minako-san, I'll tell you everything."

_Story; The Universal Senshi's past_

_ "Why do I have to give up my throne!" Camilla demanded. _

_ Her father looked down at her. "We're as upset as you are, but no one thought the young queen would have a child. That's why you gained the throne."_

_ Her mother smiled. "My sister's newborn daughter is lovely, I'm sure you two will become great friends."_

_ Camilla crossed her arms. "I can't be friends with someone who's stolen my throne."_

_ The young princess, Shiko, seemed to grow quickly. It wasn't long before she was old enough for guardian soldiers._

_ "Mother?" Shiko asked, turning her head from looking out the window. "Why do I need guardians?" _

_ The Queen laughed. "Because you need someone to protect you at all times, Shiko."_

_ A 10-year-old Mika sat cross-legged on her balcony, staring up at the sun. It's so hot… She thought miserably. And my life's so boring… She was the daughter of a good, rich doctor that saved most lives of those that came to him. Only a few flaws here and there. _

_ A moment later she glanced up at the sun, startled that a eclipse had started, blocking the sun's rays of heats. "Mama!" She called, running into the house._

_ Her mother came out of the study. "Mika? What is it? What's wrong?"_

_ Mika motioned outside. "There's an Eclipse!"_

_ Her mother shook her head as she peeked outside. "There isn't now." _

_ Mika's mother and father sat facing the Royal family; The King, Queen and the young princess who was just 2 yrs older than Mika. _

_ Her father nodded. "Yes, Mika has shown signs of power." _

_ The Queen nodded, understanding. "What sorts of signs?" _

_ "Well…" Her mother began. "This morning, she said there was an eclipse this morning but, when I looked…" _

_ Mika stood at the top of the stairs. The Royal family? What were they doing here? She was told that they had guests, and to dress her best but she never expected this. She examined herself before heading down the stairs, she was wearing a slim golden dress that had a strap at each shoulder and reached halfway down her thighs. _

_ Her father stood. "Ah, here's my Angel."_

_ Mika smiled, making a curtsy in the direction of the King, and Queen, the princess, for some reason, was absent. Then sat between her mother and father._

_ "Psst…" _

_ Mika glanced over her shoulder, the princess was peeking around a corner. _

_ "Get…over…here…"_

_ Mika stood. "I'm getting a drink of water." She said, excusing herself. She went to the balcony. "What do you wish to see me for, highness?"_

_ Shiko crossed her arms and glared. A deadly glare. "Don't call me that. It's just Shiko. And what kind of excuse is _that _'I'm getting a drink of water'?"_

_ Mika stared at her. "Well, what else was I supposed to say? We don't have any chocolate or soda in the house at all."_

_ The young princess' hard glare turned slowly into a confused gaze. "…Huh?"_

_ Mika stared, boy she could change fast. "Never mind. What did you want to talk to me about?" _

_ "I didn't say I wanted to talk to you."_

_ "Wha…Well…what else would you call me over here for?" She smiled. "Highness."_

_ Shiko glared. "To ditch them, what else, _Takasahi?_"_

_ Mika nodded. "Mika Takasahi…what do you mean? We can't ditch them!"_

_ "Oh?" Shiko stared. "Who said so? No one said we couldn't, so now I'm saying we can."_

_ "But…"_

_ "But, I am the Princess, ne?" _

_ Mika was silent for a time. "Hai…but it's just not right to 'ditch' our parents. And are you even old enough to give orders?"_

_ "We're not ditching _our_ parents. You're ditching yours and I'm ditching mine. And I was old enough since the day I was born." _

_ "Uh-huh, I'm headed back in."_

_ Shiko stared at her for a moment. "Asanashi baka."_

_ Mika turned around ever so slowly, her face slowly turning red with embarrassment. _

_ Shiko smiled. "I thought so. Let's go." _

_ "Where are we going? I'm not going, unless I know where."_

_ "Not sure, exactly. But. I know you're coming." _

_ "I am _not_." _

_ Shiko sighed. "Fine. Think of it as…you're giving me a tour." _

_ "That way's the den, up there's my room and my parent's room, down the hall is my father's office. Good enough for you?"_

_ "No, baka, a tour of the whole dum planet," said Shiko between clenched teeth. _

_ "I've never left this town!"_

_ "Then today is your lucky day!" Seeing that Mika still wasn't agreeing, she made her eyes as big as possible. "_Ple-ase?_"_

_ "FINE!"_

_ "Yes!" Shiko grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her towards the back door…_

_ "Shiko?"_

_ Shiko came to a sudden halt. She turned around, a sweet smile on her face. "Hai, mother?" _

_ "It's time to go. Mika's coming with us."_

_ Shiko glared at Mika. "You should have given in sooner," she whispered._

_ BAM! _

_ Hirako stared, confused, at her own hands. What was that power? Was it her?_

_ "HIRAKO!" Her father's angry voice echoed. "What's going on?"_

_ "N-nothing." Hirako stammered, before taking off down the hall into her sister's room. "Mirai!" _

_ Mirai looked up. "Hira, what is it?" _

_ "Something just happened…"_

_ "Power, right?"_

_ Hirako nodded. "How did you know?"_

_ "I've been showing signs too, so has Andorea." _

_ Three girls stood patiently in front of the Queen, King, Princess and Mika who Shiko had to always make sure was around._

_The King leaned down to whisper something in Shiko's ear. "Don't choose the blonde…" _

_Shiko leaned over to her father and whispered back, "Of course not." Wanna bet? _

_Hirako wiped some blood away with the back of her hand as she and her sister's were excused. Warm tears escaped her eyes and caused the blood on her face to smear yet more. _

_Shiko glanced at her father, then stood up. "Excuse me," she said to Hirako (pulling Mika by the arm)," Would you please show me to the bathroom?"_

_Hirako turned around, revealing her bloody and tear stained face. She nodded, without saying a word and led Shiko down the hall._

_Once to the bathroom, Shiko let go of Mika's arm and turned on a facet. Before Hirako could walk away she was soaking. _

_Mika stared at Shiko. "What are you doing?"_

_Shiko glanced at Mika in disgust. "Have you never done anything _wrong_?" She splashed some water on Mika. "What's wrong with a little water fight?"_

_Mika reached for a towel. "I try not to." _

_Shiko splashed more water on Mika, purposefully getting the towel as well._

"_Shiko!" Mika cried. _

_Hirako kept staring at the ground, her wet hair creating a puddle around her feet. "I have to go…" _

"_Iie," Shiko said, startled by this suggestion. "Why do you think I asked _you_?"_

"_You…you don't understand…my father, if he finds me…" More tears stung her eyes._

_Mika dropped the towel that she was blocking herself with. "He'll do what?"_

_Shiko set her jaw firm. "Well then, he won't find you." She smiled. "You're coming with me." _

_Hirako almost smiled, but then her face fell again. "What about my sisters?" _

_Shiko was silent for a moment. Then she smiled again. "Goshinpainaku. I know just what to do." She put an arm over Hirako's shoulder. "So…got any more towels?" _

_Jasumin knew there was a power growing inside of her, but she wouldn't unleash it. At all. She was afraid, that if she did, it would be used for the wrong purposes._

"_Hey, Jem!" One of her older brothers called, pounding up the steps, a guitar in his hand._

_The 10-yr-old Jasumin glared at her brother. "How many times have I told you, not to call me that?" _

_Her eldest brother came up right after him, and locked his arm around her, giving her a noogie. "Too bad, as long as you still live here, you'll have to live with it."_

_Jasumin pulled herself out of her brother's grip. "Hopefully that won't be much longer." She looked towards the other brother's guitar, and before she knew it…it exploded into millions of little pieces. _

"_So 'someone' broke your guitar?"_

"_Iie, _she _did."_

"_Nonsense," Jasumin's mother said, but looked at Jasumin oddly. _

"_Hai," Her father agreed. "She didn't touch it, so what could she have done?" He glanced at Jasumin un easily. "Right?"_

_Jasumin glared. "I didn't do anything." She looked at the floor…_

_And watched as her brother stumbled backwards, for the leg of his chair had broken. _

"_Well…" Her mother glanced up the stairs. "She's locked herself in her room, always does when we have guests…" _

_The Queen glanced down at Shiko, Mika and Hirako. "Why don't we let the children take care of it?"_

"_I'm not a child," Shiko said, already running up the stairs with Mika and Hirako. _

_Hirako tried the door. "Locked. What do we do, Shiko?"_

"…_Telepitition!"_

_Mika stared. "er…you mean _teleportation_?"_

_Shiko shrugged. "I guess. Whatever. It's that or blast the door down." _

_Hirako went wide-eyed, she had too much blasting recently. "But we can't teleport, we don't know how." _

_Shiko blinked. "We don't?" She sighed. "Oh. You don't." _

_Mika looked at her skeptically. "Can you?"_

_Shiko was silent._

_Mika waited impatiently._

"_Let's blast it then." Shiko pushed Hirako forward. "Your father isn't here, do it as strong as you like."_

_Hirako stared. "O…okay…" She held out her hands in front of her and a moment later the door was down._

_Jasumin looked over to the door from the window. "GET OUT!"_

"_Okay," Shiko remarked. "But you have to 'get out', too." _

"_I will n-"_

"_DOGGY PILE!" Hirako cried._

"_Great idea!" Shiko agreed. _

_A moment later, Jasumin was trapped under two girls._

_Mika watched. "Shiko, Hirako, you might want to get off her."_

_Jasumin glanced at Mika as she shoved Hirako off and squirmed away from Shiko. At least someone has some sense…_

_Mika offered her hand to Jasumin. "You okay?" She asked, glancing at Shiko and Hirako out of the corner of her eye. "Those two can be weird, especially Hirako…"_

_Jasumin stood quickly, ignoring Mika's hand. "Whatever." She started walking towards the doorway. _

"_Your name is Jasumin isn't it?" Mika asked, watching Hirako and Shiko closely. Well, mainly Shiko, Hirako was sprawled on the floor._

"_What concern is it of yours?" She said, stepping over the fallen door without even glancing at Mika. _

"_We're here for a reason you know." Shiko said, angrily._

"_Hai, and now, I will be leaving for a reason." _

"_No you won't." A barrier surrounded the room._

_Jasumin clenched her hands into fists and stood silent for a moment._

"_You're coming with us." Shiko explained, bitterly._

_Jasumin turned. "And you say I will, because?"_

_Shiko smiled. "Because I want you to." _

_ Mika glanced at Jasumin. "She _is _the princess."_

_ "Jasumin," Her mother and father came to the room. "You need to respect the young princess' orders."_

_ Jasumin was silent; she wanted to escape for so long. This was her chance._

_ 11-yr-old Atari stole a quick glance behind her; her brother was gaining, on his own skateboard. Pushing her foot on the ground, she gained speed and quickly rounded a corner. That was a mistake. It was a dead end. Because of her age, she began to panic; her brother would be here any moment. _

_ As her brother rounded the corner, she disappeared in a –what seemed- mass of red dust. _

_ Her brother, stopped, surprised. His sister has just disappeared! All that remained was her skateboard…_

_ The Queen, King, Shiko, Mika, Hirako and Jasumin, coming up in the rear._

_ Atari's mother greeted them at the doorway with a smile and curtsy to the King, Queen and Shiko, and looked over the other three girls. "Atari's out skateboarding, right now, but…" _

_ Just then, what seemed a cloud of red dust filled the room, and materialized into Atari._

_ Hirako gaped. "Wow…" _

_ Jasumin stood by the doorway, not paying attention to anything until that happened._

_ The King and Queen studied her carefully. "Powerful…very powerful…" _

_ Atari glanced at the Royal family. Had they just witnessed that? You shouldn't be worrying about that, she reminded herself. You've been showing these powers for a while now._

_ "Atari, dear." Her mother said. "Go up to your room for a moment." _

_ Atari nodded and began to descend the stairs. _

_ Shiko shook her head. "I want her to stay." _

_ Atari, almost to the top of the stairs smiled at Shiko and remained where she was. _

_ The Queen and Atari's mother were engrossed in a deep conversation;_

_ "My daughter needs four guardians, and your daughter is showing wonderus powers."_

_ "I've noticed some strange happenings, but you really think she has the potential to be a soldier?" _

_ Shiko pushed her way between the two adults. "So, Atari-chan has been chosen! Let's go!" _

_ The girls filed out of the carriage, one by one, and stared at the palace that loomed before them. Well, except for Shiko. And Jasumin…who just muttered something under her breath. _

_ Shiko led the way into the palace, when they entered they found themselves in a large room. _

_ The Queen came in behind them, as the King had some business to attend too. "Natsuno Atari and Hoshino Hirako, your rooms are that way." She gave them brief directions. "Makino Jasumin and Takasahi Mika, your rooms are just below theirs. Shiko, come with me." _

_ As they headed towards their rooms, Mika glanced at Jasumin._

_ Jasumin caught her doing this, and gave her a hard look. "Of course, _you're _used to this because you've been rich all your life."_

_ Mika pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm a snob, and I'd like to try and be your friend."_

_ Jasumin ignored her, for the time being. _

_ The five girls assembled in the training hall. _

_ "You will each," The instructor began, "Be tested with your abilities. By how you react to all the obstacles your power will be given a rating. Do not be afraid, you will only be tested on one small thing today. Miss Atari, I would like you to go first. Following in order, we will have Mika, Hirako, Jasumin and Shiko." _

_ Atari stepped forward, suddenly, once she was far enough away from the others, a dome surrounded her. She didn't react at all for a few moments, and remained calm. Then, she was surrounded in a light the expanded until reaching the dome, allowed her to step through. _

_ "Great job, 97%." The instructor jotted the info down on his clipboard. "Mika." _

_ Mika stepped forward slowly. "Okay, I'm ready…" _

_ Suddenly, a large blast of energy came for her. Her hair whipped around her face slightly as at first, she took a step back. Rapidly, a blast of energy came from her own hands, countering it. _

_ "Good, 83%. Hirako."_

_ Hirako stepped forward, as with Mika, a blast of energy came for her. "EEK!" She cried, as the sphere of energy came closer to her. _

_ The instructor put a hand on his forehead. Did this girl really have power? Sure enough, just as the blast was a few feet from her a barrier appeared. _

_ "Okay, good, 89%. Jasumin." _

_ Jasumin shook her head. "Nuh uh, you know I have power. That's enough." _

_ Shiko looked at her and started laughing. _

_ "Jasumin." The instructor said again, starting to get angry. _

_ Finally Jasumin stepped forward._

_ "She take's the bait…" Shiko whispered, giggling. _

_ "Fine, 80%. Shiko."_

_ The Queen sighed in the back of the room. Figures, weak spirit, weak attack power… _

_ "Wonderful job your highness! 153%!" _

_ Shiko glared at the instructor. "Don't call me highness!"_

_ Few moments later;_

_ "Whoa!" Hirako gasped. "Mini skirts!" _

_ They had each received henshin brooches and now stood in Sailor fuku's as Sailor Whitehole, Sailor Eclipse, Sailor Nebula and _Sailor Universe_. _

_ The instructor walked in front of them. "Starting tomorrow, you will begin _real _training, that all Sailor Soldiers must go through. It will last as long as needed, and that can go up to 10 yrs. You may go now."_

_ Six years later;_

_ Mika stood up; she placed a silver hair clip in her hair, pulling a piece of it back. She was wearing a simple blouse and skirt; she exited the room and rapped on the door next to hers. "Jasumin?" _

_ Someone laughed behind her. "I'm already out, baka!" _

_ Mika turned to face Jasumin and smiled. "Well gomen yo." _

_ Jasumin was wearing just a simple outfit; actually it was surprising enough to see her wearing this. Sometimes, at least. She was wearing a pair or dark blue, faded in some places, jeans that flared out at the bottom, and a tang top. "You think Hirako's up?"_

_ "Not yet." Another voice answered, as Atari came around the corner. "That girl sleeps like a pig." She was wearing something similar to Jasumin's, but her pants were Capri's and she wore a t-shirt, over the yrs she called it the best skateboarding clothing. _

_ Mika nodded. "The only way to get her up is using Shiko."_

_ Jasumin glanced at her. "You talk about Shiko like she's a _thing_."_

_ Mika laughed. "Oops, did I?" _

_ Atari sighed. "Well, we have to try to get her up at least. Remember, Shiko doesn't like us 'getting her up at unnecessary times'.'"_

_ "Or, we don't have to." Mika added, glancing around the corner to see Hirako yawning, wearing a belly shirt and short shorts but slowly coming. _

_ They had spent six years there now, mostly training –at least it's what it seemed like- they had chances to visit their families. But most of all, they had _wonderful _memories with Shiko. What they didn't realize was that their first battle was coming closer. _

_ They all headed downstairs._

_ "Morning, Shiko!" Hirako called, as she thundered into the dining room, taking her place._

_ Shiko, now 18, looked up from her plate that was still pretty full. "Ohayo." Now at this age, Shiko was a beautiful girl, almost a woman. And everyone in this universe said she was the prettiest member of the royal family ever to live. Proof of it was that she had so many admirers; people who wanted to marry her. And _that _was why she was in such a foul mood. _

_ "Another courtier?" Mika asked as she sat down._

_ Shiko glanced up again and gave a small glare in Mika's direction. "What do you think? I don't get why _I'm _the one getting all of them. You guys are old enough too."_

_ "Duh," Jasumin answered as she took her place next to Mika. "It's because you're the princess. I for one am _glad _I'm not getting any 'admirers'." _

_ Shiko sighed. "How I wish I were you." _

_ Atari glanced at them all. "It wouldn't be too bad, we'd have more free time."_

_ Shiko snorted. "Free time with someone that s****."_

_ Jasumin glanced down the hall as the instructor went past. "I can't believe we still have the same instructor from six years ago!"_

_ Shiko laughed. "He's so annoying!"_

_ A moment later the instructor entered the room. "Okay girls, time for training."_

_ It was silent, finally Jasumin stood. "Wait. I feel something…something cold…" _

_ The other's soon stood, the same feeling arriving to them._

_ "Universe Crisis Power, Make UP!"_

_ "Whitehole Galactic Power…"_

_ "Nebula Galactic Power…"_

_ "Pulsar Galactic Power…"_

_ "Eclipse Galactic Power…"_

_ "MAKE UP!"_

_ They ran out of the palace, to face four senshi._

_ "So, _there's _the universal princess and her guardians." One with long black hair, wearing a belly-revealing fuku, commented. "I'm your first opponent, Sailor Apolla." _

_ "Sailor Nemesis." Another introduced herself, wearing gray and maroon, glancing to the side; she nudged another senshi who looked younger than the rest._

_ "Oh…Sailor Midnight."_

_ The red head arched an eyebrow. "Sailor Chaos…demo…you don't look like much of an opponent."_

_ "Oh yeah?" Pulsar challenged as the four guardians stepped in front of Universe protectively. "Bet we can take you all at once." _

_ "Right." Nebula agreed. "Don't underestimate us. "Nebula…" She raised her arm, and a staff, very similar to Universe's, appeared in her hand. She held it tightly. "Asterisk…" She called as it rotated quickly in her hand a few times, the crystal in the middle glowed with a brilliant radiance, and all that remained of her tiara was the ruby jewel. " INVASION!" A large explosion of stars exploded from the staff, each of them glowing with energy –seemingly- of it's own. _

_ "Midnight…!" The young senshi began. "Bliss…" A cold look entered her dark blue eyes, and she spread her arms out, then quickly raised them above her head as if summoning something. Pure darkness, gathered around her hands, and got larger until it enveloped her body. A silhouette barely visible. "DELUGE!" She concluded, the darkness itself left the captivating hold on her body –at least it seemed captivating- and rushed forward for the Universal Senshi. _

_ "Nebula Barrier!" Nebula called out immediately, shielding them from Midnight's attack. Once the threat was gone, she disabled it._

_ "Apollo Concealed Prophecy!" Sailor Apolla shouted, taking Midnight's position, her sun charm radiating._

_ Whitehole stepped up, determined. "Whitehole…" Her whole body was submerged in a silver light, causing her tiara disappear and leave only the white, opal, jewel. "Asterisk!" A glimmering silver and white staff appeared in her hands, and –seemingly- without her body moving she spun around in circles. "CASCADE!" She finished as white 'tunnel' opened above her and a cascade of stars poured out. Our attacks are equal… power wise… _

_ Eclipse stepped forward, slightly in front of Whitehole. "Eclipse Solar Cast!" She called out, unleashing her attack._

_ "Pulsar Crystal Blast!" Pulsar added, their two attacks merging with each other. _

_ "Nemesis Obliteration Curse!" Nemesis summoned her own power, and countered their combined attack with ease._

_ "Mina-san…" Universe began, trying to come forward. _

_ Pulsar glanced over her shoulder as they formed a tighter barrier around her, to saying anything; the meaning of her look explained enough._

_ To them, the battle seemed to go on for age's…maybe it seemed that way because it was their first. Or that they were actually going against Sailor Soldiers. Or possibly, how strong these four where. But either way, it finally ended. _

_ "That's nice." Universe pouted. "Our first _real _battle and I don't get to do anyt-" _

_ Just then, yet another enemy appeared. His face was hidden behind a completely black hood of a cloak, so it, naturally, was impossible to tell any features. _

_ Whitehole, who had been fiddling with the torn bow on her fuku - as much of their fuku's were torn as a result of the battle- groaned. "Another one?" _

_ As astonished, as she was herself to see a new enemy, Universe crossed her arms. "Can _I _help this time, Whitehole?" She asked, as Whitehole was the one right in front of her._

_ Whitehole didn't have time to give an answer. Her eyes went blank, and she crumpled to the ground. _

_ "Wait…" Nebula began. "You're…"_

He _looked towards the senshi in red and black. "Kaosu." He turned back to the opening that led him to the Princess, and released a powerful blast of energy. _

_ "No!" Eclipse cried, pushing Shiko out of the way._

_ Shiko looked up into Eclipse's face, her friends dark blue eyes filled with pain. "Mika…"_

_ Eclipse gave a weak smile. "Hey it's our job to protect you, right?" Then she lost consciousness. _

_ What seemed like seconds later, the other two fell. Universe stood, "So what? You've gotten past my guardians, the real test is _me_."_

_ He vanished._

_ "Hmph…coward…"_

_ A few days later, it was decided that they shall travel to the Milky Way, to the Moon Kingdom._

_ "I hear the young Princess Selenity is very talented." Whitehole rattled on as the moon appeared in the distance._

_ Universe nodded. "It's true, she talented in many things, dancing, ice skating." _

_ Pulsar groaned. "Would you two stop that?"_

_ Passing by a palace, Universe stopped suddenly._

_ "Princess?" Nebula asked, concerned. "Nan desu ka?" _

_ "There's…someone who needs my help." She stated slowly, gazing at the palace. "Her name is Princess Ophiuchus." _

_ Eclipse shuddered. "We can't let you go in there!"_

_ Universe turned to her. "And why not?"_

_ "It just doesn't feel right…"_

_ Universe rolled her eyes. "It doesn't feel right." She mocked._

_ Pulsar shook her head. "I have to agree with Mika, something just doesn't feel right."_

_ "You too?" Universe asked. "Listen. I. Am. Your. Princess."_

_ Whitehole continued gazing at the Ophiuchus Palace. "They're…right…even if you are our Princess, if you're going in there. At least let us come with you." _

_ "NO!" Universe demanded, which caught everyone of their attention and each one of them stopped protesting. "You can come after me if I'm not back in 15, okay?" _

_ Reluctantly, they agreed._

_ "It's been too long…" Nebula murmured. They were all impatient and worried, but Atari was right. This was taking too long. If Shiko was just helping a young princess, whatever the matter, she should've been back by now._

_ Pulsar clenched her hands into fists. "Lets go!" _

_ The four of them ran into a room, true, there were thousands of room's in that palace. They just knew they had to come to this one._

_ "Kaosu!" Eclipse spat as the cloaked figure came into view._

_ "Where's our princess!" Whitehole demanded._

_ Kaosu, smirked, moving to the side, just in time for them to see Universe falling to the ground….._

_ "NO!" _

Jasumin stood abruptly. "That's enough, Atari! She doesn't need to know anymore!" She was choking on her words as tears fell down her face. Tears. Real tears.

Minako watched her. This was the first time she had seen Jasumin crying…She glanced at Hirako, who was sitting on the couch.

"She's right Atari…we…we can't tell them anymore…it's too painful…"

Atari looked up, for once, she hadn't looked up at all through telling the whole thing. Tears were streaming down her face too. "You should go…Minako…"

Minako nodded, and stood up. "Thanks for your help."

Meanwhile;

Eclipse fell onto her knees, the horrible memory returned to her. "NO!" She screamed, which soon resulted into sobs as the scene played itself before her over and over again. It was just like, it was happening again.

{Authors Note: Puu: Oh boy…that was _long_! It could have been longer….but we can't reveal other secrets yet…hee hee….if you're confused on anything please visit 'Profiles' we can only guess what you're confused on. Honestly, I'm sure the profiles will help a lot better than we can. _Wow! _13 pages! Longest chapter yet! See, what did I tell you? Longer chapters! And, gomen ne, to all those Jupiter fans (I'm one myself, she's my favorite inner senshi, Pluto is my all time favorite!) she'll be out of the story for a while. But…it was vital for the plot. Just like the crystals. Gomen! Sorry, Kakyuu fan club (she insists there is one, though I doubt it), Kakyuu is out of town.}


	31. Chapter 31 Painful Dreams

Their lips brushed gently against each other's, Haruka's arm wrapped tightly around Michiru's waist. Finally, everything was back to normal. Hotaru was back, and they had nothing to worry about for sometime. Or so they thought.

Haruka's communicator began to beep. Sighing, she stepped back from their embrace and picked it up. "Hai?"

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi's face appeared. "Meeting at the shrine! It's…urgent!" Suddenly, Usagi tripped as she turned off her communicator.

Haruka turned to Michiru. "Best we go."

Hotaru stared. "You mean…Makoto…?"

Setsuna looked down. "I thought I sensed something, but I wasn't sure what it was…until now…"

Haruka crossed her arms. "Is there any way…?"

Ami nodded. "There is, only two people have the power to reverse this."

"And those two people, would be?" Michiru asked.

"Kaosu…or Sailor Universe." Rei answered.

Minako reached the top of the steps, out of breath.

Rei looked over. " 'Bout time you got back."

"Gomen." Minako said, taking a seat. "Atari-san, filled me in on most everything." She was silent, not saying anything about Jasumin's or Hirako's reactions.

"And?" Usagi asked.

"DarkStar is Universe." She filled them in on the story, on how they had become Universal Senshi, about their strengths, their first battle, and how they had lost their princess.

"Well," Michiru began. "We're not about to have Kaosu do it."

Seiya leaned over the rail of the balcony at their condo, silent.

"The light of a star is fading…" Yaten whispered, which caused Seiya to turn.

"What?"

Kakyuu nodded. "I feel it too, don't you Seiya, ours aren't as clear as Yaten's but…"

Now that she thought about it… she did. A light was fading.

Taiki walked onto the balcony where the other's had gathered. "It's Jupiter." She said, pulling out a tarot card.

"Jupiter…" Kakyuu repeated.

It wasn't surprising, that they didn't notice the disappearance of Jupiter, yes she was unconscious, but her body just vanished.

Jupiter materialized onto the cold floor of Sagittarius Star Zero. She lay on the cold floor, not aware of anything; the steady inhales and exhales, the rising of her chest, the only sign that she was alive.

Kaosu was absent- amazingly -and DarkStar stood in the room he usually occupied. She studied Jupiter silently. Amazing that he went and did this _himself_…. she thought bitterly. To her, and pretty much _every _senshi, Kaosu was a complete baka. So when he went and did something himself… it came as a shock. Not that she wasn't glad. She'd been doing his 'dirty work' too long. Of course, it hadn't ended yet. For all she knew, it would never end.

Kaosu suddenly materialized a few seconds later. "Ah…DarkStar…."

DarkStar glanced up, her eyes filled with hatred to him. Sure, she served him. That didn't mean she _liked _him. But she just felt that this was where she belonged. "_What_?"

"Just the one I wanted to see…" He continued, ignoring her question.

"Well, you know what? I was just _leaving_." She added angrily, turning she headed for the doors, but some sort of barrier stopped her. …Great…

"You've been failing DarkStar…"

DarkStar didn't bother turning around. "Yeah, so…" She said, trying to remain calm, as it was becoming more difficult with each passing second.

"If you keep don't so-"

DarkStar cut him off, whirling around. "Do you think I give a d*** what you think? I'm _leaving_!"

"DarkStar."

Just then, Jupiter's eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Uh…"

DarkStar glanced down at Jupiter, then back up at Kaosu. "Nice work." She said sarcastically, not meaning it in the least. Now as, Kaosu's power was directed elsewhere, she left.

Walking down the hall, she heard a cry of pain, coming from where she had just left. Then it was silent once again. She turned a sharp corner and gave Nightblade a smile as she stopped.

Nightblade turned to DarkStar as she stopped, obviously to see him. "Is there something you wish done, milady?"

DarkStar shook her head. "Not really." She stated, leaning against the wall. She wouldn't tell him the reason she was there. She wasn't sure she'd ever tell him why. But the truth was, she felt comforted in his presence, she felt like she didn't have to hide anything, though she wouldn't tell him anyway. She never told anyone.

Nightblade glimpsed at DarkStar from the corner of his eye, it was safe to do so, as the black helmet he wore mostly hid his face. Usually there would be a penalty, as he was a samurai serving his mistress, but she wouldn't know…He sighed, memories of his past coming back to him. Before he had met DarkStar.

He had no memory of a family; all he knew was that he was an orphan all, or at least most, of his life. He had always been fighting to find food, a place to stay.

As the years passed by, he became more and more isolated, but finally DarkStar, or Shiko, ran into him. Shiko, at first impression, had seemed cold. But she saw through everything and helped him. Now he was a samurai, in her service.

Once he looked back in her direction, she was gone.

"Gomen…" Atari said simply as she stood.

Hirako glanced up with a tear-stained face. "They…" She sobbed. "Didn't have to know the whole story…."

Jasumin was silent, looking down until she stood. "I'm out of here." She turned sharply towards the door, hiding her tears.

Soon afterwards, Hirako stood up too. "I'm…ano…going to get some shopping done…."

Atari nodded numbly.

Hirako stared at her feet as she exited yet another store, not even shopping was help. Just hearing the story, was like the whole thing was happening before her eyes again.

"Hira…?"

Hirako glanced up quickly, seeing Usagi she turned away quickly, heading for another store. She would've stayed, normally, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"Hirako…wait!"

Hirako ran past the store, out the mall, and finally collapsed against a wall, breaking down in sobs.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hirako…" Usagi gazed at her sorrowfully.

"Leave me alone, Usagi!"

Usagi didn't remove her hand. "Hirako, what's wrong? You've-"

"Leave her alone." Someone commanded, rounding the corner, her long, brown hair whipping in the wind.

Hirako glanced over in the other direction. "Jasumin…"

Jasumin glared at Usagi, then took Hirako's hand. "Let's go." She said, casting a harsh look over her shoulder.

Usagi stared.

Michiru exited Hotaru's room, who was now sleeping soundly.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka called, in a demanding tone.

Michiru jerked her head in the direction of Haruka's voice. "What is it?"

"JUST COME!"

Michiru ran down the hall as fast as she could. Once she arrived to the place Haruka was at she quickly called out her henshin phrase, seeing Apolla and Nemesis. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make UP!"

Uranus stretched her arms over her head, crossing them, "Space Turbulence!"

Neptune held up her violin, and began to play a soft tune on it. "Neptune Violin Tide!"

Apolla glanced at Nemesis, and tossed her something as they barely dodged the attacks.

Nemesis glanced at it, a moon charm, hanging from a silver chain.

Apolla smiled. "It will increase your power, for this battle…"

Nemesis nodded thanks and the two turned back to their opponents. "Nemesis Obliteration Curse!" She cried, the black shards that had once been the orb flying in every which direction.

Uranus leapt in front of Neptune, making her space sword appear. "You'll have to do better than that!" She shouted back at them, deflecting many of the shards and dodging others as she ran forward. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Nemesis was back almost before Uranus even began to attack. "Ha!" she taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Iie, but it appears to be yours." Uranus remarked as she brought the sword down inches from Nemesis' face.

Nemesis reacted fast, but not fast enough. "Ugh…" She fell backwards, clutching her bloody arm.

Uranus smirked. "One down, one to go."

"Nemesis!" Apolla cried.

Neptune now stepped forward, raising her mirror, she directed it to Apolla. "Submarine Reflection!"

The strong rush of water pushed Apolla back, she fell, not to far from Nemesis, sputtering.

Uranus placed a hand on her hip. "Well, that wasn't so difficult." She said with a smile to Neptune.

Neptune glanced at the two fallen senshi. Nemesis; a horrible wound, and bleeding. Apolla; soaked, and gasping for breath. They had beaten the enemy, for once…

Unexpectedly, shadows filled the room. "Is that really the best you can do? Beating those two, that's nothing."

Uranus turned around quickly, the gems on her sword shining brilliantly in the dark. "DarkStar."

"Yeah, yeah, Uranus, Neptune. So?"

Uranus snorted. "Glad we know each other, now, if you would kindly…. LEAVE US ALONE, D*** IT!"

DarkStar raised an eyebrow. "Guess they were harder than you let on."

Uranus gave no answer, instead she broke into a fast run towards DarkStar, raising the space sword high and preparing to bring it down. What she heard, however, was the clang of metal against metal, and someone pushing her sword back.

"Uranus!" Neptune called, as her companion flew backwards and hit the ground heavily.

Meanwhile, Apolla stood, wringing water from her skirt.

Neptune glanced to the spot where Uranus had been pushed back. What she saw, stunned her, a Samurai; dressed in black armor, a black katana at his side and his ruby eyes pierced the darkness like jewels.

Uranus struggled to her knees. "Isn't the age of Samurai, _gone_?"

DarkStar gave Uranus a harsh glare. "Yeah, well who would've thought of a sword-fighting woman in a mini-skirt from Uranus?"

Nightblade laughed a little. "What _she _says about my honor for you, milady, I do not mind. For my honor lies with in me, not within some plain words of someone who drapes herself in the light, afraid of what she will find in the darkness. When it's really no different than the light itself."

Neptune glared at the two. "By saying that you defile, _our _honor by protecting Princess Selenity."

DarkStar made a face. "So suddenly this is all about honor?"

"Which, I believe, you don't have any of." Apolla said, now wringing out her hair.

DarkStar didn't turn. "You're handicapped, remember? You don't speak." She said through clenched teeth.

Apolla arched an eyebrow. "Since when? Isn't torturing my _cat _enough?"

Ignoring the last part, she remarked, "Since you were beaten by two weaklings, apparently."

"You know, what _really _confuses me is that, you show up. Yet you don't do anything."

Neptune helped Uranus up to her feet, yet staring at the two arguing senshi.

"Well, I was working on it before _you_ came in. And it wouldn't confuse somebody with more than half a brain."

Apolla rolled her eyes. "_We _were assigned to do this, not you."

DarkStar turned and sighed. "I'm eventually asked to do _everything_. What's your point?"

"That you can leave."

"I wish I could. But you two apparently failed just as soon as you arrived."

Uranus glanced at Neptune with a look of amusement in her eyes.

Neptune smiled, taking the hint. "Deep Submerge!" She called, directing her power to Apolla and DarkStar.

"World Shaking!" Uranus added, making sure to keep her sword hidden.

DarkStar glanced at the two senshi; with a small gesture of her hand a small barrier surrounded her and Nightblade. The shield absorbed their attacks, a small smile showed on DarkStar's face as attacks similar to theirs came towards them.

They each fell to the ground, their hands slightly touching.

DarkStar brought down the shield. "Too easy." She was about to continue her attacks when there was a blinding flash of light. She glanced at the two fallen senshi, stunned; they were each glowing their respective aura's, the beautiful colors mixing.

Standing, they were back to back; "Uranus Eternal…"

"Neptune Eternal…" They began.

The dark blue ribbons surrounded Uranus; deep aqua ribbons surrounded Neptune forming a body suit on each of them, along with a collar and bow. Still back-to-back, their hands locked, gloves appeared, cutting of at the wrist with a 'V'. Unseen winds whipped around their waists, forming skirts. Each of their second skirts was glittering silver, replacing the lighter blue and light sea green colors. Finally to complete it, their boots appeared, just below their knees. Their chokers appeared, pointing downwards, similar to their gloves.

"MAKE UP!"

Their henshin finished, they stood ready to face DarkStar, they symbols of Uranus and Neptune shining brilliantly on their foreheads.

"Uranus…" Eternal Sailor Uranus began; the planetary symbol of Uranus shone a sparkling dark sapphire, covering her body with her respective aura. Beautiful angelic wings appeared on her back, spreading out. "Chasm…" She added, lowering both her arms in a cross, power emitted from her hands and created what seemed a long chasm. "SPALLATION!" In what seemed a second, she raised her arms above her head in the same position. A sphere of energy formed in the middle of her hands, she threw it towards DarkStar and it –seemingly- rolled quickly, inches from the chasm, gathering more energy as it went.

DarkStar narrowed her eyes. Why did this _always _have to happen? She asked herself as she put up another shield.

"Neptune…" Eternal Sailor Neptune began to summon her new power. She placed her palms outward, lowering her arms close to the ground, as if summoning something. Sure enough, a wave seemed to come from the ground as she slowly lifted her arms, brining it higher. "Disintegration…" The symbol of Neptune glowed brilliantly, covering her body in the aqua aura. The wave was higher than her by now, and thrusting her hands forward she directed it towards DarkStar's shield. "WAVE!" As it hit DarkStar's shield, it stunned them all, to see the black barrier disintegrate, letting Uranus' attack hit.

{Authors Note: Puu: There's two more! _Eternal _Sailor Uranus and _Eternal _Sailor Neptune. Umm…. I don't think I'm going to tell you whether or not Kakyuu's back or not. Hee hee…. because I don't believe there's really a 'Kakyuu fan club'. Kakyuu: Ahem. Kakyuu has been back since 9 PM on the sixth. (Today is the 8th.) Got it? Not only that, but now _Puu_ has to go out of town. I get to take over SMED! WA HA HA HA HA! *~*… Puu, I've got a song stuck in my head….*.*… 'I cannot find…a way to describe it…it's there inside…all I do is hide…I wish that it… would just go away…what would you do…you do if you knew? What would you-' Puu: STOP SINGING! We're just going to move on to the next chapter! Kakyuu: *sigh* Gosh, Puu, it's just Avril Lavigne…}


	32. Chapter 32 The Hidden Flame

Rei knelt down in front of the fire, dressed in her robes. She clasped her hands into a praying position and closed her eyes as she began to chant.

The fire leapt and danced, warming her frightened soul. But she found no answers.

Midnight stood in the back of the room, It's hot… She complained silently, watching Rei. How can she handle this…?

Rei's eyes snapped open. She had felt a presence. An evil presence. She stood quickly, removing the light blue ribbon from her hair and letting it fall to the ground. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Midnight blinked. That priestess had sensed her presence…? She didn't know whether to reveal herself or not…what would DarkStar do?

Huh. DarkStar would probably make some snide remark.

But Midnight wasn't good at that.

Rei's violet eyes scanned the corners of the room where the fire didn't light. She didn't see anything…

Midnight gulped. Maybe…she should come back later…find DarkStar…Yes. She would do that.

Midnight crept around a corner, whatever she did, she had to make sure Kaosu didn't realize she was back yet…

"Erein. What are you doing?" The familiar, icy voice, asked.

Midnight slowly turned, smiling. "I found you!"

DarkStar raised an eyebrow. "_You_ found _me_, or he _didn't _find _you_?"

Midnight blinked a few times. "Both…Mars is scary…."

DarkStar leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms. "Uh huh…"

"Help me!"

DarkStar straightened. "No. No way! I've already had to deal with more than my share!"

Midnight's eyes got glossy with tears. "_Please_! Pretty pretty please!"

"Crybaby," DarkStar remarked. She gave Midnight a small shove and continued walking.

Midnight's lower lip trembled. That didn't go well…

Rei opened the door for Usagi, or maybe so that her friend wouldn't run into it. "Okay, what do you need?"

Usagi looked over at Rei. "Hirako's avoiding us."

Rei looked at her friend skeptically. "So, she can if she wishes to."

"But I don't know what's going on!"

Minako looked up from a copy of 'Ray Earth'. "It's hard for them, Usagi-chan. So why don't we just let her be for awhile."

Ami glanced at the others. "Minako's right. Let's just let them be…"

Rei didn't answer. She felt it again. That presence.

"Rei?" Ami asked.

Rei shook herself, "Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure?" Minako questioned.

Rei smiled. "I'm positive."

Midnight finally stepped out. "The two blonds and the genius can leave."

Minako, Ami and Usagi stood. "I don't think so!" Usagi yelled angrily. "Silver Moon Crystal Power…"

"Venus Eternal…"

"Mercury Eternal…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

Midnight sighed. "I only want the fire reader."

"You'll have to face us all." Venus retorted.

"Watch out guys…" Mercury warned, looking up from her mini computer.

Just then, Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus vanished (sort of). Just a little something DarkStar had taught her. "Now all I have is you." She said, trying to sound strong.

Sailor Mars stared. "Is…that supposed to scare me or something?"

Midnight gulped. "Only…if you want it to."

Mars sighed. "Whatever. Mars…" A red bow appeared in her hands, already strung and the arrow held high. She pulled back on it. "Flame Sniper!"

Midnight, as scared as she was, unleashed her own attack. "Midnight Bliss DELUGE!"

The fire and the shadows canceled each other out.

Mars looked at Midnight skeptically. This is going to be an interesting battle…

Meanwhile;

Sagittarius Star Zero;

DarkStar groaned as Kaosu summoned her. Reluctantly, she walked down the long corridor. At least Galaxia had more freedom… "What do you _want_!" Idiot she added silently.

Kaosu looked at DarkStar. "You need to help Midnight, fire and shadows cancel each other out."

"Oh, Yay, you finally figured it out," she answered sarcastically.

"Go." Kaosu ordered. "You'll find them at Hikawa."

DarkStar left reluctantly, mumbling something about laziness and being treated like Cinderella.

Midnight gaped. "Wha…? It…didn't work…"

"Ooh, shocking." A voice remarked.

"Oh no…" Mars moaned.

Midnight grinned. "DarkStar!"

"Yeah, exciting, now leave or shut up before I regret coming more than I already do." DarkStar stated.

Midnight shut up.

"Burning Mandala!"

A barrier appeared before DarkStar. She smiled as the flaming rings turned a deathly black and flew the other direction.

Mars took a step backwards; she knew all to well that she couldn't dodge this. Just as she thought, many of the rings hit her and she fell backwards.

Mars, breathing heavily, glanced up at DarkStar. With her strength that was left, she pulled out a ward. "Aku Ryo Tai San!"

DarkStar looked down at Mars skeptically as the 'evil be gone' ward flew up. DarkStar caught it. "You think you can accomplish something with this little piece of paper?" Another attack began to head for Mars.

Mars felt a new power approaching, and began to summon it. "Mars…" She huffed. "Eternal…Make…UP!" Flames surrounded her body in ringlets, scorching the red ribbons that surrounded her body. Once the ribbons were burned to ash, the body suit, collar, choker bow and skirt appeared, the second skirt shining a beautiful golden color. Flames wrapped themselves around her legs, forming her boots. Her hands were covered in a single flame each, forming her gloves, which cut off at the wrist.

"Great…" DarkStar muttered.

Embers flying all about her, Mars stood, her body all ready shining in its respective red aura even before beginning her attack. "Mars…" She held up another ward, bringing it level with the symbol of Mars on her forehead, which caused the ward to glow a brilliant red, which soon turned to flames that didn't burn it in the least. "Acidity…" She threw the ward towards DarkStar, now, the ward slowly disappearing as if slowly being eaten away by acid. "FLAME!" If it hit, which it didn't, it would have burned and eaten away objects on the opponent.

"So we failed, right?" Erein said, trailing after Shiko.

"Remotely…Yes." Shiko answered without turning. "Though, really, I don't know why we even bothered. If they never got into any battles, they'd have never had a chance to get stronger."

{Authors Note: Puu: sorry for the extremely short chapter…. Kakyuu: It's too bad. I like Mars. Puu: … Kakyuu: … Puu… Kakyuu: 'Cinder-Shiko'…?… Puu: … On to the next chapter! (Note: 'Shujin', the title of the next chapter, means prisoner.) Kakyuu: (P.S. S**** (see chapter ahead) isn't necessarily a swear word, but some people feel differently about it, so we try to stay away from all possible cuss words (…in _English_…))}


	33. Chapter 33 Shunjin

DarkStar sighed. Life s*****. She didn't know why Kaosu bothered, everything would go so much smoother, like maybe the senshi would actually be the ones _losing_, If she and the other's were allowed to handle it.

She passed by a room, and stopped, staring at Jupiter's limp body lying on the floor. Why did she feel so uneasy?

It was so sudden; DarkStar barely had time to realize _she _did it, as Jupiter's body was submerged in a black light.

Jupiter's eyelids fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling uneasy by knowing DarkStar was in the room. "What the h*** am I doing here?"

DarkStar had jumped back. "What the h*** happened?"

Jupiter glanced over at DarkStar. "What do you mean? You're more of a baka than I remembered…"

"What do I mean?" DarkStar said, practically hysterical. "You were _dead_ a moment ago!"

Jupiter got to her feet, only to have her leg give way and fall to the ground. "I don't think I was _dead_, otherwise, I wouldn't be _alive_."

"Well you were close enough!"

Jupiter sighed. "Would you just tell me why I'm here!"

DarkStar stared incredulously. "You come back from the almost–dead from practically killing yourself, then ask why you're here while you of all people should know the best!"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "You're the only one I know of who'd practically kill herself. And _no, _I don't know why I'm here."

DarkStar was silent, confused. Since when would I…_kill_ myself…? She thought. And…doesn't she…remember anything?

Jupiter smiled to herself. Well. That quieted her down. She attempted to get up again, but once again, her leg gave way. How can I get out of here, with this leg! She thought, annoyed. "Okay, if you're not going to _tell _me why I'm here, you could at least get me out of here!" She was glad that DarkStar hadn't discovered the following; I'm in a helpless state, she can do whatever she wants to me.

DarkStar laughed halfheartedly. "And I would do that…_why?_"

Jupiter sighed. "Let's just say…you could do something _nice _for once."

"You can't say 'for once' unless you've known me my whole life."

"Yeah well, from what I've heard, you've been here your whole life."

"Well who'd you hear it from?" she asked bitterly.

Jupiter shrugged aimlessly. "Pulsar. Nebula. Whitehole."

DarkStar sighed. I knew it. "Well, they haven't been in this galaxy that long."

"Oh well. I'm sure they know more about you than you do."

"I doubt it."

Jupiter got closer to the wall and, using it for support, stood, not putting any weight on her injured leg. "Really? Because you refuse to believe the truth?"

DarkStar fell silent for some moments. "Do you believe everything they tell you?"

"No." Jupiter answered. "I believe what I want to believe. But, remember, there has been proof that you're their-"

"Urasia!" DarkStar quickly interrupted. "…Like what?"

Jupiter looked at her skeptically. "Remember at the cauldron?"

DarkStar clenched her hands into fists and was silent.

Jupiter decided to drop that subject, for now. "DarkStar…Shiko…I _really _need to get out of here."

DarkStar glared. "_DarkStar,_" she snapped. "And about as much as I need another thorn in my side."

At least she hasn't realized her advantage here… Jupiter thought bitterly as she returned DarkStar's glare. "I know you don't want me to start something, so…"

"In your condition I'm afraid that might be a little difficult."

"Not _too _difficult."

"Hai, I think it would be. You can't walk. I can. You might be able to manage attacking, but you can't do anything about a barrier. You can punch. But not unless I get close enough. See it my way yet?"

Jupiter sighed heavily. As much as she hated to admit it, DarkStar was right. "I _need _to get back to my _home_."

"Why? You know no one's waiting."

Jupiter gave DarkStar a harsh glare. "I know…but it's still my home and I've been living there for eight years. I'm not going to stop now. And, I'm a Sailor Soldier, remember? I try not to worry about other things very much."

DarkStar smiled wearily. "If you can be in an orphanage at 14, you should have been at 8."

Jupiter ignored the first comment, though it kept nagging at her. "Well I guess I was lucky."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Either way, you're here, and you have no way of getting there."

Jupiter began to mutter things under her breath. "Cold hearted baka…asanashi baka…" And other mean things.

DarkStar raised an eyebrow and began to mimic her.

Jupiter glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "She really is a baka…"

"Gee, thanks. So are you." DarkStar said.

"You're more of one."

"Bye." DarkStar turned to leave the room.

"DARKSTAR!" Kaosu bellowed.

DarkStar paused for a moment, then decided to ignore it, and kept walking.

"DARKSTAR!" Kaosu bellowed again, sensing her chi.

DarkStar sighed. "I can't hear you, I've gone deaf!" she called.

Kaosu called her once again, not with voice, but with power and teleported her into the room.

DarkStar made a face. "Never mind, I can hear you."

"Jupiter has awakened."

"So I noticed. Bye." She turned.

His power kept her from leaving. "Kill her."

DarkStar froze.

"You heard me DarkStar, kill her. I don't care about the methods, just do it."

DarkStar inhaled sharply. "Iie. You started it, you finish it."

"DarkStar, _I _was the one who gave you everything that you wanted. A place that you belonged, and to let the darkness embrace you."

DarkStar clenched her hands into fists, trying to keep herself from trembling.

"Do it."

DarkStar gave no answer. But soon she found herself in the room Jupiter occupied, unable to leave.

"Kill her, and you'll be let go." Kaosu's voice rang in her ears. Only she could hear it.

"No…"

Jupiter glanced up, still against the wall. "Why are you back here? I thought you left on purpose."

DarkStar didn't look at her, still doing her best to keep from trembling. Finally, losing the battle she glanced up, releasing a sphere of dark energy.

Jupiter stifled a gasp as the dark energy headed for her. She screamed when it hit, falling to the ground, she struggled to get up.

DarkStar walked up to her, and kicked her sharply.

Jupiter bit back the scream; instead what seemed a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

DarkStar brought back the cold malice that usually filled her voice. "You're a weakling, too easy." She lied.

Jupiter stared. She didn't come to do this…at least not on will. She thought.

If that was it, she could have done it earlier. "Why…" she cringed from the pain that continued to flow through her "are you doing this if you don't want to?"

DarkStar froze. How…? She turned away. "What does it matter to you?" she asked, unwillingly loosing any of the malevolence she had had before.

"You…" She took a long intake of air. "Don't want to do this…you can…escape it…"

"Iie! Urasia!" she cried. "You don't understand!"

"Then…" Jupiter grimaced. "Tell me…"

"No. It doesn't matter."

Jupiter looked up at DarkStar, pain in her eyes. But there was also pain in DarkStar's eyes. It was just hidden. Deep within. Her tiara vanished, leaving the symbol of Jupiter shining a brilliant emerald color. Her current fuku vanished, leaving her body surrounded in jade ribbons, which soon formed everything but her boots and gloves. Jupiter's second skirt, like the other inners, was a glittering gold. She stood, her leg healed, electricity formed at her ankles and worked its way up to her knees, forming her boots. In a flash, her gloves, cutting off at the wrist with a 'V' appeared.

DarkStar sighed inwardly.

"Jupiter…" Angelic wings appeared on Jupiter's back. She raised one arm above her head, crossed the other over her waist. In each hand appeared a sphere of lightning. "Thunder!" The wings folded over her chest, hiding one of the spheres of energy. The sign of Jupiter shone brilliantly on her forehead, covering her body in her respective aura as she threw the first orb to DarkStar. "INCANTATION!" She finished as DarkStar dodged the first orb, she threw the other.

DarkStar dodged both, then cursed under her breath.

Jupiter was about to teleport, as that came with their new power, when a black barrier surrounded her. "NANI!" She pounded her fists against the barrier. Which, was placed up by Kaosu.

{Authors Note: Puu: There you go Jupiter fans! She's _back_! YAY! Um…. and sorry about the Starlights…it's hard to find places to put them in. Kakyuu: If anyone's wondering about 'chi', sorry, we read too much Fushigi Yugi. 'Chi' is ones' soul, inner-self, essence or life force. Also, in the next chapter you will see 'torii'. This is the entrance to a shrine that symbolically separates the holy world from the secular world beyond. And just for anyone else who didn't know, 'jinja' (Hikawa Jinja) is a Shinto shrine; a place of worship and the place in which Shinto gods are believed to reside. Shinto is 'the way of the gods'.}


	34. Chapter 34 Wounded Spirits

Usagi sighed, standing on her balcony and looking out at the glittering light's of the city as night had fallen. All her friends had become stronger. But what about her…?

Hirako, Jasumin and Atari exited the school, avoiding Usagi and the others; they took their spot under a large blossoming sakura tree.

Atari glanced over at Usagi-tachi. She looked back at her friends, and sighed. "It's…not necessarily fair to be avoiding them." She said quietly. "_They _didn't do anything."

Hirako bit her lip. "I know…But…"

Atari knew what she was thinking. Jasumin did as well. Now that they knew…it was too painful. Now everything was connected to their hopes, their pains…their loss. They didn't need another reminder. It was hard enough to bear as it was.

"You didn't…" Jasumin began. "Need to tell them."

Atari didn't look up. "Yes I did. They're just trying to help. It's unfair and selfish to keep secrets because of your own pain, when you should be thinking of the pain of others."

"Well you don't need to keep talking about it!" Jasumin said, tears begging to brim in her eyes. She stood and turned on her heel, leaving them behind.

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Haruka and Michiru met up with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten at Hikawa Jinja after school.

"Yaten," Rei began, sitting cross-legged at the small table. "Have you sensed anything from Jupiter?"

Yaten nodded. "I have mina. The light of her star, in fact, has gotten stronger."

Usagi's face lit up. "So she's alright!"

Seiya looked at the golden-haired girl. "It's hard to say. What we do know is that she's gotten stronger, just like the rest of you."

Usagi flinched. _Except for me._

Seiya gazed at Usagi somberly. She was acting cheerful…but that's all it was. An act. Odango…

Usagi stood. "Gomen nasai, I was going to meet Mamo-chan. I have to go."

Rei stared after her. Usagi…?

Yaten glanced at Taiki and Seiya. Something was going to happen.

Usagi paused when she reached the torii. What was she doing? Did she have to lie about it? Was she being selfish? It didn't matter if she hadn't gotten stronger. She was their leader. She held them together…

Right?

She sighed and collapsed onto the steps. Galaxia had seemed their hardest enemy. Senshi fighting against senshi. But none of them were evil by _choice_. This…Nemesis, Apolla, Midnight…they were different. Why couldn't they defeat DarkStar? She didn't seem to be as strong as Galaxia, yet was holding back.

Tears sprung to her eyes. She was useless in the battle. Always, before, she had been the one to handle it; she had been the one to lead them through it. But now…she was helpless. She couldn't even help Saturn or Jupiter when they were in trouble. Hirako, Atari, and Jasumin were suffering and there was nothing she could do about it. They were all suffering…

And all she was doing was pulling them down deeper.

She stood and ran down the hundred steps. What am I running from?

Then she knew.

Herself.

She slowed down until her pace was a slow, bleak walk. She sauntered aimlessly and desolately, without a purpose.

_You can't win!_ a small voice from within her cried.

She tore the Ginzioushu from her bow and stared at it. We can't win… I can't fight her…

She glanced about her. She was standing in a small, derelict area of town near an alley.

Without knowing what she was doing, she threw the Ginzioushu onto the ground. She stared at it impassively, her eyes empty.

Shiko walked swiftly through the narrow streets. She needed time alone, and this area was completely desolated. She'd prefer somewhere along the coastline nearer the sea, but there was no guarantee of solitude there.

A sudden, muffled noise stopped her. She glanced around, seeing nothing unusual.

Just as she had decided it was probably her imagination, something glimmered in the late- evening light and caught Shiko's attention.

She fell down to her knees and picked the object up.

She gasped. In her hands was the Ginzioushu.

She stood and looked around once more. How had this gotten there?

Selenity…?

Long after the meeting, Rei sat kneeling in the fire room. What was wrong with Usagi? It was clear that she wasn't meeting Mamoru.

At last deciding to consult the flames, she first stood. She should at least try to trust her princess.

She slid open the shoji and walked into the hall. At the end of the hall she picked up the phone and dialed Mamoru's number.

"Moshi-moshi?" a slightly low voice answered eventually.

"Mamoru-san?" Rei asked. "Hai…I was wondering if Usagi came by at all. …No? Arigatou. …Iie…no, nothing's wrong…. hai…. thanks." She hung up. It would be useless to get even more people tangled in this mess.

"Yaten?" Taiki asked, poking her head out onto the balcony. "Nan desu ka?"

"Selenity…" Yaten replied slowly.

"Nani?" Seiya stood abruptly from her place on the sofa.

"Usagi." Yaten repeated, turning. "Her star is gone. I can feel it…I just can't find it."

Shiko sighed. She didn't necessarily feel like fighting…but if this was something to know about, then Kaosu would have her on it soon anyway. "DarkStar Galactic Power, Make UP!"

Rei paced back into the fire room and knelt down. She sprinkled some revered ash onto the warm embers and began to pray.

A new flame leapt up before her, spiraling up higher and higher.

Rei leered, feeling the dark presence even through the fire. DarkStar…

The fire leapt to its final height before falling back into the ash.

She rose. "Mars Eternal_, Make UP!_"

DarkStar. Seiya glared at the thought. She thrust her hand into the air, feeling the henshin microphone appearing at her ear. "Fighter Star Power, Make _UP!_"

Yaten glanced at Taiki and nodded shortly. "Healer Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Make _UP!_"

Hotaru stopped in the middle of the driveway and glanced over her shoulder.

Setsuna paused and looked over at Hotaru. "Hota?"

"I…" Hotaru began tentatively. "Heard something…DarkStar…. and Usagi…"

Setsuna whirled. "Nani?"

Hotaru's head jerked up suddenly. She turned to face Setsuna. "I heard it! Usagi's in trouble!"

Usagi continued walking, with no particular destination. Everything was gone. She didn't need to worry anymore. She finally got what she wanted; she was a normal girl who didn't have to worry about anything but the joys of life.

But there was a tinge of guilt. No. She couldn't worry about that now. It was all over. "It's over…" She found herself whispering to herself.

"Over?" An icy voice repeated. "Do you really think that it's over, Chibi-Hime?" DarkStar continued taunting her. "You know what will happen to all your friends? They'll each die a slow, painful, death."

Usagi stared blankly at DarkStar for a moment, before backing up against the wall, tears forming in her eyes.

DarkStar continued, getting closer to her. "And you know as well as I do, that you won't be able to do anything to save them."

There was, despite the darkness, about DarkStars aura that warmed her. A warming, silvery light. Finally, she figured it out. "You…" Usagi managed to speak. "Have the Ginzioushu…why do you need me?" She had never thought it'd fall into the hands of someone like _her_.

"The Ginzioushu isn't what your friends care about." She answered, while hearing footsteps in the distance and not too much longer;

"STOP!" A low, beautiful voice cried as Sailor Pluto leapt in front of Usagi. "You're _not _going to harm her!"

DarkStar sighed heavily. "And you're going to do, _what_?"

"You know well what I'll do." Pluto hissed.

Just then, the others, with the exception of Jupiter, arrived, each of them at one of DarkStar's sides. Forming a tight circle around her.

DarkStar sneered. "You don't realize that you're not a threat, do you?" True to her words, a powerful blast of energy hit Mars, Mercury and Pluto, slamming them into the wall as they then fell to the ground.

Usagi began to shed tears. "Ami! Rei! Setsuna!"

Neptune stared. "That power…"

Uranus glared at DarkStar. "The Ginzioushu!"

DarkStar glanced at the two senshi. "Yeah. So?" With that, she revealed the Ginzioushu, her hand closed tightly around it. Another blast sent Uranus and Neptune against the opposite wall.

"NO!" Usagi cried. "Haruka! Michiru!"

"Saturn!" Venus cried.

Saturn nodded, taking the hint. "Saturn Deathly Strike!" Just as the attack headed for DarkStar, she predicted the outcome. "Silent Wall!"

Venus glanced at Saturn, behind the younger senshis barrier. "It won't do any good!" She warned, preparing to dodge but was too slow. She, and Saturn slid to the ground.

"MINAKO! HOTARU!"

DarkStar glanced at the fallen guardians of the 'oh-so-powerful' moon princess, then turned her attention back to Usagi.

"Hold it!" A new voice yelled as the three Sailor Starlight's jumped down off a building.

DarkStar raised an eyebrow at them; before they could do anything to protect Usagi they were unconscious on the ground too.

Usagi's tears began to stream down her face. "Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" She began to wonder, was it really the right thing giving up her power? She was completely vulnerable to her enemy now.

DarkStar sighed; she had gotten rid of the 'threats' easy enough. The hard part was Selenity.

"Watch it DarkStar, you aren't even _close _to winning." Pulsars dark brown hair whipped around to the front from the winds.

Usagi shrank back even more against the wall as the three Universal Senshi stood in front of her.

Whitehole watched DarkStar closely, fighting back her tears. She couldn't cry now. They had to fight.

DarkStar gritted her teeth. "Get…out of here."

Nebula shook her head. "Hand over the Ginzioushu, it doesn't belong in your vile hands."

DarkStar faked a look of pain. "Ouch. '_Vile hands_'_?_ That hurt." She sighed. "So, how come being on the opposite side makes us all filthy and _vile _and inferior?"

"But you're not on the other side, you're our princess!" Whitehole complained.

DarkStar, cringing at the last part, remarked, "And yet I'm _still_ 'vile', ne?"

Pulsar laughed. "Like this you are."

"Well." DarkStar retorted. "If I'm vile, you are more." She let out another blast of energy that came from the Ginzioushu, power that was supposed to be used for pure reasons.

The blast hit Whitehole, throwing her backwards; Her blonde hair whipped out in front of her as she was slammed into the wall near Usagi and fell to the ground. However, still conscious, her eyes partially closed.

Pulsar glanced back at Whitehole, then looked to DarkStar. "You b****!" Clenching her hands into fists she broke into a run, headed for DarkStar, attempting to land a punch.

DarkStar dodged swiftly. "Baka. Don't attack carelessly in anger."

Pulsar lost her balance, mainly because DarkStar had sent another small blast. She fell to the ground, hitting it heavily.

Nebula was the last standing, she was trembling, but her words remained calm. "Hand over the Ginzioushu."  
DarkStar noticed Nebula trembling and smiled to herself. "You can't use it." With that she let out one last blast of energy.

Nebula lunged forward, meeting the blast of energy –which stunned DarkStar- and was able to knock the Ginzioushu out of her hand before she fell to the ground also.

Usagi looked down at the Ginzioushu that had clattered to the ground, not to far in front of her. Should she…? Should she take up her responsibility once again? Could they really win? The questions she kept asking herself stopped as she felt a new power summon her.

Bending quickly she picked the brooch up, which was now a simple crescent moon, and called out a simple phrase. "Moon Imperial Power, _Make Up!" _

{Authors Note: Kakyuu: Yay! I did the first three pages by myself! And I'm so talented! Puu: ….I guess it was _okay_…. Kakyuu: Ah, you're just jealous. *hum de dum* Two hun'erd pages, two hun'erd pages…Puu: …hee hee…. onto the next chapter! Kakyuu: Puu, I'm frustrated. SMED is getting sparse. You're leaving out so much detail, and things that should be two or more pages are one. I want to reach the climax as much as you, but _we are not going to get there like this._ First, Chibi happens differently then what I think you're doing. Remember, she gets Eternal _first_. Then, she gets some sort of item that she needs at first to turn to Golden. I suspect – and hope – that you can make this two separate chapters. Moon one, Chibi other. Hai, Moon (chapter 36, next) might be a little short, oh well. Cause remember, we want SMED to be at it's fullest. It must be the best! *glint in eyes…* Best…eh eh eh…WaHA HA HA HA HA!}


	35. Chapter 35 Silver Sailor Moon

She crossed her arms over her chest, where the silver brooch was glowing brilliantly, white ribbons wrapping themselves all over her body. A silver crescent moon shimmered on her forehead in the place where the gold crescent moon had once been. It was the mark of the new silver millennium, that wasn't too far into the future. In an intense silvery flash her barrettes and odango guards appeared, silver. Her odango guards where in the shape of crescent moons. Lowering her arms from her chest, she revealed the new brooch once again, which now had golden wings-her bow- coming from it. She kept lowering her arms, and as she did so the body suit appeared. Finally, her arms hung at her sides, a large silver crescent moon spiraled around waist, forming a double-layered skirt that corresponded with the others. The top was silver, the bottom golden. Her long golden pigtails flew out behind her just as her as her boots and gloves appeared, both pointing downwards in a 'V', silver, with golden edges.

The transformation finally finished, she turned to DarkStar, her new power radiating around her. Though not visible, it seemed that every aura of her friends was shining around her. "DarkStar, you've bloodied your hands." She finally spoke, her tone of voice steady, her fighting spirit evident. "I won't allow you to torture innocent hearts! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! I'm Silver Sailor Moon!" Her own name rolled of her tongue easily, as it always seemed to, even if it was the first time.

Whitehole glanced up imperceptibly at Silver Sailor Moon standing before her as a crystal skidded across the floor, in front of her. She gazed at it; it was the crystal she had given to Sailor Moon. Her crystal. Was…Usagi asking for forgiveness…?

Pulsar slowly, agonizingly, pulled herself up onto her knees, her arms and legs burning with pain.

"Uhn…" Nebula slowly opened her eyes, watching the scene before her.

DarkStar didn't say a single word for sometime. " 'Bloodied my hands?'" She repeated disdainfully. "You don't know anything, all that you think is that all your 'enemies' are cold to the heart. Don't care a thing about their actions, as long as they cause pain. Well you're wrong."

Silver Sailor Moon gaped. "I never…" She closed her eyes and continued softly. "I only fight when it's necessary, what I _want _to do is help. Help you see the light and goodness of the world."

"Light?" DarkStar said carefully. She laughed scornfully. "Goodness? What does it matter when the suffering is what overrides it all?"

Sailor Moon bent down, helping Whitehole to her feet, and smiled gently to DarkStar. "We all suffer for reasons, there's no denying that, but ask yourself, what comes _after _the suffering?"

"Pain." DarkStar answered bitterly. "More pain and agony. That's all it is, and all it ever will be."

Sailor Moon looked at DarkStar, on the verge of tears.

"No…." Whitehole spoke, still being supported by Sailor Moon. "If that was true." She paused. "There would be no love."

"Exactly." She continued, venom concealing the pain in her voice. "But you wouldn't believe it, not after walking in the light you whole life!"

Nebula stood weakly, with the help of Pulsar, who by then had reached her, though still weak, her face was angry. "You mock our pain! We've seen as much of the darkness as you have!"

DarkStar turned abruptly to Nebula "Life _is _pain!" She retorted, all too truthfully. " 'Seen as much darkness'! All that you think you've seen are lies!"

Nebula didn't understand. All the lies and truths had tangled all together, and it was impossible to sort it out. Her emotions swirled. She didn't know if she was angry, frightened, or maybe both. "Then what's true? What's not just lies? _What is important?_ Tell me!"

A single tear brimmed from DarkStar's glittering eyes. She whirled around before anyone could see. She didn't want their sympathy.

Pulsar watched her princess in silence. She had changed. She wasn't who she had been before. She had let Nebula, Eclipse and Whitehole convince her they could get her back, but could they? Had they been wrong? She had already been wrong about everything, she decided as she thought about what DarkStar had said. She had been wrong about everything. Everything. There was no purpose. What was important? The lies? The truth?

Sailor Moon glanced at her…friends…? Stepping forward, a silvery white blade appeared in her hands. The handle of the beautiful sword was many gold ringlets, interloping around each other, and allowing her an easier grip. The blade glowed with its own power, the blade sharp, but obviously some sort of crystal.

The brilliant blaze of light caught Whitehole's attention. She stared in awe at the sword her friend held. She never knew Usagi knew swordsmanship….

Sailor Moon stood silently for many moments. She had her new power…and a new weapon…but she couldn't seem to find the words to call out her attack…instead she conjured up her courage and took a swing. The sword was as light as a feather, but, she fell straight on her face.

This caused Pulsar and Nebula to look, even DarkStar turned around. They all stared at her, not necessarily impressed in the way they would be in awe, more of the 'impressed' you got when you can't believe what just happened because someone just did something really, really dumb. This didn't last for long however.

Pulsar turned abruptly, and walked down the street. "I have no business here anymore." She stated, while de-transforming.


	36. Chapter 36 False Calls

Chibi-Usa sat in front of Usagi's mirror, gazing at her reflection as she let out her oadangos. Her rumpled, sugar pink hair went slightly past her shoulders as she pulled on her pajamas.

As she climbed into the bed by Usagi she gazed scornfully at her future mother's new brooch. It just wasn't fair…. Usagi's power was always higher than hers, or, they were the equals. Pushing the thought out of her head, she pulled up the covers.

~ _Darkness surrounded her, she felt lost, powerless. And she was alone. Or was she? She wondered as a voice called out to her. _

_ "Little Maiden…" _

_ She knew that voice, but the last time she had heard it was almost a year ago, when he left her. "Pega-" She paused, and corrected herself. "Elios!" _

_ A brilliant blue light shone through the darkness, giving her light to see, in the middle of the light stood the priest of Elysian, Elios, but he didn't seem to know she was there. "Little Maiden…" he called again, his voice sad._

_ "Elios!" Chibi-Usa cried. "I'm here! I'm here!" _

_ He was facing away from her, still calling her name as if he hadn't heard her cries back to him…~_

Chibi-usa woke with a start. That was just a dream, but not any normal dream, it seemed like the dreams she had when she shared her days with Elios…should she take it as a warning? She wasted no time deciding. Yes, it was a warning and she must act.

She clambered out of bed and dressed quickly, being careful not to wake Usagi up, though she needn't be, Usagi could sleep through _anything_. Writing a note to her future parents, she explained why she had gone.

Chibi Moon stood in the park, staring up at the sky. She had decided Elios was in danger, but how was she supposed to find him? She couldn't necessarily get to Elysian, if that where he was in the first place. In fact, she could hardly get anywhere.

Suddenly she didn't seem to be in the park again, just like her dream, darkness surrounded her abruptly…before it slowly faded into glittering stars around her. She was in space, at Sagittarius Zero Star.

A cold breeze whipped by her, flapping her hair and fuku wildly.

Kaosu stood a few yards in front of her, looking at the young soldier who was staring at him with, wide, ruby eyes. "You won't find your 'love' here." He laughed cruelly.

Chibi Moon set her jaw firm. "So it was a trick!" She demanded, trying to act brave.

Kaosu laughed, like a normal person, "If you wish to put it so bluntly, then yes, it was a trick."

"Why?" She asked now, slowly.

"Figure it out, Small Lady Selenity." A sphere of dark energy, headed straight for her.

"CHIBIMOON!" The familiar voice of Sailor Jupiter rang out as she pushed the young senshi out of the way, dodging it herself and turned to face Kaosu.

Chibi Moon leapt to her feet and gave Jupiter a big hug. "Jupiter! You're alright!"

Kaosu sneered at Jupiter.

Jupiter smiled down at Chibi Moon then looked back at Kaosu with a shrug. "I'm a Sailor Soldier, and by the way, Chibi Moon's to young and inexperienced to go against _you_." She ignored the look Chibi Moon gave her at that.

"She chose to come, and your troubles are only just beginning."

"We'll fight our way through them, like we always have before." Jupiter snarled, her face crossed into an expression of fear as Kaosu threw her backwards and she vanished.

He turned back to Chibi Moon. "You're looking for the priest of Elysian, aren't you?"

Chibi Moon glared at Kaosu. "His name is Elios." She was awaiting Kaosu's answer when a small area in front of her began to shimmer and glow as a familiar object appeared. At first glance, it looked like a turquoise lamp stand, with golden handles, until you saw the jeweled orb resting on top, outlined in gold, it was also a beautiful turquoise color. Decorated with what seemed a jeweled bracelet on its side, and a red heart, inside a sun with wings coming off the side sat on top.

Chibi Moon grasped it delicately. "The Stallion Rave…" She murmured in awe, she had thought she lost it after Elios had left. "Pegasus." She said, calling him, using the name of which she had known him for so long. "Pegasus!"

Kaosu watched the young soldier, not really interested in what she was doing. He was pretty sure that help wouldn't come, and if it did it would be too late.

The orb shimmered slightly and Chibi Moon watched it hopefully. "Pegasus…" The glow brightened –which stunned Kaosu – and engulfed them both in a golden, tinted black, light.

Usagi stretched and yawned; pushing the blankets aside she sleepily looked at her clock. 9:50. She blinked, and smiled. Oh well, it wasn't time for school.

As she crawled out of bed, a small piece of paper caught her eye and she picked it up, reading it slowly so she could understand everything. Chibi-Usa? She thought, when finished.

She raced into the hall, picked up a phone and dialed the number she knew by memory. "Mamo-chan!" She cried when he answered.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked on the other line. "Nan desu ka?"

Usagi wailed into the receiver. "I must've done something!"

At his apartment Mamoru sighed. "Usako, calm down, and explain slowly."

Usagi didn't seem to hear his advice. "Chibi-Usa's gone!"

Mamoru put a hand to his head. "I'm sure she's fine, please don't worry too much."

Usagi was silent for a moment, then hiccupped. "Can I come over?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Of course, Usako."

They found themselves surrounded by white-pillared buildings, the place was beautiful shining with, what it seemed, it's own power. Chibi Moon knew where they were instantly. "Elysian!" She cried, turning in a small circle to see everything. The last time she had been there it wasn't much of a sight; only the buildings had been safe from the attacks of the dead moon.

She blushed, remembering when she had kissed Elios, finding him unconcious in this land. Shaking the memory from her head she turned to face the palace, remembering something, not only did Elios live here but this was her papa's kingdom as well.

"Little Maiden?" A familiar voice asked.

Chibi Moon blinked. Elios stood in the main corridor of the palace that Prince Endymion had once lived in. She smiled. "Elios!" She still held the Stallion Rave in her hands and dropped it as she ran to greet him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why did you call?" He asked slowly, carefully, his eyes on Kaosu as he spoke. "And what's he doing here?"

Chibi Moon pulled back, "The Stallion Rave just…. appeared…it took us _both _here."

"He doesn't deserve to be here, he is one with a bad heart."

Chibi Moon nodded. "I know, but I couldn't stop it."

Finally he looked down at her, "But you're here at least." He smiled.

Kaosu scoffed, "You're item," He motioned to the Stallion Rave on the ground. "Transported you here, seeking refuge I assume?"

Chibi Moon shook her head. "You tricked me, first. I am not seeking refuge, though I may be in training still I _am _a Sailor Senshi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

He gathered a ball of dark energy in his hands, Elios noticed this immediately and warriors and generals lined around the buildings, all drawing swords.

"Gomen yo?" an annoyed voice asked, a senshi emerged between two warriors, pushing her way through. "You 'warriors' don't stand a chance, this is a job for _senshi."_

Chibi Moon heard Elios sigh and looked the new arrival over. She was dressed in a periwinkle fuku; even her bows were the same color as the other pieces of her fuku. Her hair was light lavender, near periwinkle not quite, hanging in millions of small, thin, braids and her eyes were a beautiful gray. Her boots were similar to Neptune's originals, but more of a type that dancers would wear. They laced up halfway to her knees and were made of a silken material. Her feet must get sore… Chibi Moon thought. "Who is she?" She asked.

Elios sighed again. "Sailor Stardust, soldier of Elysian."

Chibi Moon blinked. "Elysian has a soldier? Why? It's already protected by the golden crystal."

Stardust turned to look at Elios, but Chibi Moon caught her eyes, she started forward. "Well, so this is the young princess, heir to the silver millennium."

Chibi Moon nodded. "I am Small Lady Selenity."

Stardust ignored her and looked at Elios. "What's she doing here?" It was clear enough that she was annoyed

"Never mind that Stardust." He jerked his head in the direction of Kaosu.

Now Stardust sighed and went forward, leaving a comment. "If you weren't Prince Endymion-sama's priest I wouldn't do what you told me."

He laughed. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

Kaosu snickered as Stardust drew nearer to him, and he quickly released the dark ball of energy.

Stardust swiftly dodged to the side, and the powerful attack heading straight for Elios and Chibi Moon. "Whoops…"

Elios began to throw Chibi Moon out of the way, but he had reacted too slowly, Chibi Moon was engulfed in a black light…but, surprising everyone, it turned a sugar pink. Soon enough she emerged, her fuku much like the others, her second skirt was a golden color and her gloves cut down to a 'V'. Having a new form, she pouted.

Stardust arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's always like this!" The young princess complained. "I'm always the same as mama's guardians!"

Elios smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry." He advised.

Kaosu looked disappointed, but of course anyone would if his or her plans didn't go correctly.

Chibi Moon nodded, feeling comforted by Elios's words.

Kaosu sneered. "You were lucky enough that time." He hissed to the people surrounding him. "Next time you won't be."

Chibi Moon stuck out her tongue. "We'll see!" She blinked, not aware that Kaosu was conjuring up another attack. She had felt…something…as if confirming her suspicions an unfamiliar object appeared before her. It was a sugar pink scepter, outlined in gold. It held a gold incrusted heart on top, with wings coming off the side. She stared at it. "Elios…do you know…?"

Elios shook his head as he watched her grab it; even Stardust had turned, staring.

As soon as she held it, it glowed with a brilliant power, in sync with her Silver Crystal. "Moon golden imperial, Make UP!" She cried with all the air that was in her lungs. She now wore a single layered skirt, pink with a vibrant gold stripe near the bottom. Her gloves remained in a 'V' but were gold, with the 'V' pink, her boots similar. A golden crescent moon rested on her forehead, and the barrettes and Odango guards were gold. She was now Golden Sailor Chibi Moon.

She gripped her scepter lightly. "Kaosu…" She whispered, seeming older than her real age. "I don't want a battle, all I want is peace."

Elios listened to his loved one, and for a moment he thought he saw her as Queen of the Silver Millennium…

"Leave, I will not battle you now." She turned to Elios and smiled sadly. "I miss you, but I have to go."

Elios nodded and knelt, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her, then they separated.

{Authors Note: Puu: Chibi Moon now has a new form, different from everybody else's…. um…Kakyuu isn't around at the moment, so with out further ado…onto the next chapter! Kakyuu: _HELLO!_ Kakyuu is here! The _fun_ has _so_ arrived! Anywayz, on to the next chapter! Hee hee hee!}


End file.
